Cambios ¿Para bien o para mal?
by kaorudono8
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Relena cambiara repentinamente tanto en el físico como en la personalidad? ¿Cómo reaccionaran su hermano y los pilotos ante el cambio?
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien! aqui vengo yo con otra invención de las mías! Bien, sobra decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla solo tomo prestada la historia bla bla bla y... eso!

Como siempre:  
-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(...) comentarios de la autora metiche xD

Los veo abajo!

Prólogo

Año 197 AC, Colonia X26742, 10:00 p.m.

- Borrando datos de Heero Yuy del instituto St. Mathews.

Después de pulsar algunas teclas más, un mensaje titiló en la pantalla: "Transferencia terminada".

- ¿Otra vez cambiandote de escuela?

La alegre voz de Duo Maxwell sacó a Heero de su ensimismamiento. El chico levantó los ojos de su computadora para encontrarse con la alegre mirada de su compañero. Este se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los pies firmemente plantados.

- ¿Cuantas veces debo repetir que no quiero que entres a mi habitación?- la voz de Heero sonaba igual que siempre, fría, pero con toque de impaciencia.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ni que me encantara tu habitación!- exclamó el trenzado, mirando horrorizado las lúgubres paredes, completamente vacías y las cortinas cerradas, impidiendo el paso de cualquier tipo de luz.- Nah, nada de eso. Sólo venía a decirte algo.

- Pues dilo y vete.- contestó Heero con su habitual simpatía.

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! He aquí la cosa: no puedes cambiarte de escuela ahora.

- ¿Y eso es por...?

- Cuanlquier misión que tengas debes cancelarla inmediatamente.

- ¿Quién te dio la autorización para semejante cosa?

- ¿A que no adivinas?

- No empieces con tu estupidos juegos y dilo de una vez.

- Contigo no se puede ni bromear ¬¬, ni modo u.u. Pra tu información, fue Zechs Marquise (N/A: nose si se escribe así o.o de ahi me corrigen vale? n.n) quien nos llamó de emergencia. A ti, a mí y a los demás.

- ¿Zechs?

- Sí.

- ¿No te dijo porqué nos pide eso?

- No.

- ¿Ni el tipo de misión?

- No.

-¿Y no paso por tu trenzada cabeza el preguntarle la razón?

-No.

- Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

-N... Hey! que te pasa?

- Pues ahora te cuento. Han pasado seis meses en los cuales no hemos tenido ni la más remota idea sobre qué está pasando con ese tipo ni con los demás. Es más, yo aún no me creía la idea de que Zechs todavía está vivo. De los demás nada sé, sólo de Quatre y es porque insistes en juntarte con él todos los meses. Sólo nos hemos preocupado de nuestras misiones y son las únicas cosas que hemos estado haciendo. Y ahora misteriosamente, llama ese sujeto diciendo que lo tiremos todo y que volvamos a juntarnos ¡¿Y a ti no se te ocurre preguntar porqué!

Después de tanta palabrería (N/A: digo, es Heero! cuantas veces lo han escuchado hablar tanto?) Duo no hizo nada más que quedarse mudo, observando a su amigo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Luego se le acercó un tanto preocupado y lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Oye Heero, te sientes bien?

- ¿A que viene eso?

- Es que... hace ya año y medio que te conozco y la verdad... la verdad es que jamás te había escuchado hablar tanto.

A Heero poco le faltó para caerse al más puro estilo animé, y si no lo hizo fue porque... es Heero xD.

- Bien.-siguió el soldado perfecto.- haré como que no escuché eso... ¿Preguntaste al menos dónde hay que juntarnos?

- ¡Eso sí! Él me dijo que nos juntaríamos en el palacio del reino de Sanc. Al parecer se mudó allí con la jovencita hace un tiempo. Quizá aspire ser el rey de todos modos.

- ¿Relena está con él?- la verdad, Heero no quería saber sobre Relena. Había conseguido dejar de pensar en ella durante el transcurso de los meses. Si se juntaban otra vez, podría significar un peligro a su concentración en las futuras misiones.

- Sip, la chiquilla está con él. Según Quatre, están tratando de convertirse en una especie de familia feliz.

El otro joven guardó silencio. Pues bien, trataría de mantenerse alejado de ella y así no se echarían al suelo todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarla.

- ¿Cuando hay que juntarse?- Preguntó con voz inexpresiva.

- Pueeess... yo diría que fueras guardando tus cosas, porque Zechs dijo que nos esperaba mañana a mediodía.

La mirada asesina de Heero fue señal suficiente para el trenzado.

- ¡Bueno, yo me voy y te dejo preparar tu maleta!- acto seguido salió con propulsión a chorro de la habitación.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Heero apagó su computadora y se dispuso a preparar sus cosas para el viaje.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Weno, he aqui! que les parecio? comentarios, quejas, burlas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, consejos etc etc acepto de todo , solo aprieten ese botoncito de send review anden que no les cuesta nada!

Por cierto, no crean que me olvide de "Recuerdos de una memoria perdida" estoy en plena construcción del cuarto capitulo, pero mi musa se me fue asi que voy a volver a ver la pelicula a ver si me inspiro U por mientras les dejo esta historia que hace rato que la tengo en mente.

Yyyy... weno, no tengo nada mas que decir... son las 2:26 am y tengo un poco de sueño asi que los dejo

bye!


	2. Encuentros

Aqui está la segunda parte de Cambios... les agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews, me alegraron el alma o!

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(...) comentarios mios

Capitulo Uno: Encuentros

Planeta Tierra. 11:30 am

Quatre observaba preocupado a los pasajeros descender del avión que acababa de llegar desde las colonias. Era cierto que éste se había retrasado en su vuelo, pero ya la mayoría de los pasajeros habían bajado y aún no había rastro de Heero y Duo.

-Deja de preocuparte, ya llegarán.

El rubio se volvió hacia las dos personas que estaban tras él. Trowa Barton y Wufei Chang habían llegado el día anterior, pues Trowa andaba de gira por la Tierra y no tuvo ningún problema de partir de inmediato. Por otro lado, el chino estaba en un transbordador personal junto a Sally Po y otros preventers, a los cuales no les molestó dejar al joven en el planeta verde. Los tres pilotos se reunieron en la mansión Winner sin mayores muestras de alegría por el reencuentro, claro, si descontamos a Quatre.

-Heero no dejará de oir una misión, sea quién sea el que la haya dado.- siguió Trowa, quien estaba de lo más relajado sentado en un banco y tomando un refresco.

-Y qué decir de Maxwell, mientras lo inviten el siempre llegará- terminó Wufei, apoyado en una columna.

-¡¡¡HOLA CHICOS!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Qué te dije?- preguntó Wufei.

A lo lejos se ve a Duo tirando todas sus pertenencias, entre las cuales se contaban un bolso de enormes dimensiones, una mochila de mano y un bolso de playa que tenía la forma de que hubieran intentado meter una tabla de surf en ella. El trenzadocorrió hacia los chicos, dispuesto a darles un "cariñoso" abrazo de amigos (N/A: uuyy cosita! oo) Detrás de él se encuentra Heero cargando sobre su hombro una bolsa sencillita y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Quatre! ¡¡Amigo mío de mí!- gritó Duo contento, mientras le daba un abrazo al rubio (N/A: no se imaginen cosas... son esos abrazos de "hombre", esos que parecen que se rompen la columna).

-¡Duo! . ¿podrías soltarme?- preguntó con voz apenas audible y el rostro un tanto azul.

-¿Eh? Ah lo siento U.-soltando a Quatre, quien cayó como saco de papas y dando bocanadas de aire, Duo se encaminó hacia Trowa.- Mi buen amigo Trowa.- también lo abrazó pero con menos emoción, sobra decir que Trowa ni se inmutó ni le correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando Duo se acercaba a Wufei, este puso cara de horror.

-¡Wu-man!

-¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI!- gritó el chino como desaforado mental, mientras se escondía tras la columna en busca de protección.

-¡Bueno, ya! Ni que te hubiera extrañado tanto.

- Creeme, yo no lo hice.

-¿Ah sí? Pues dejame decirte que los días en que no te vi fueron los más felices de mi vida.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo, Maxwell.

-Ya chicos, acaban de verse, no se peleen aún- dijo el muy conciliador de Quatre. Luego se dirigió Heero.- Me da gusto verte Heero. Por un momento pensé que no llegarían.

-Ibamos en primera fila, pero Duo se durmió e hizo falta de media docena de azafatas para lograr despertarlo. Aunque sigo pensando que sólo finjiste para que esas mujeres se te acercaran más.

-Pero Heero, como piensas eso de mí! ¡Yo, que soy tan puro e inocente como un corderillo!

- Sí, sí, agarren al corderillo y vamonos, que tenemos que tomar el vuelo al reino de Sanc, que se nos hace tarde.- masculló Wufei.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tarda el vuelo?- preguntó Heero con su típica voz indiferente.

-No demasiado. Creo que es una hora, más o menos.- calculó Quatre.

-¡Pues vamos! ¡Una hora mirando a las preciosuras de las azafatas!- exclamó Duo alzando el puño, consiguiendo que los demás lo miraran feo.- ¿Qué o.o?

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-Atención pasajeros, comunicamos que estamos descendiendo al aeropuerto del reino de Sanc. Favor permanezcan sentados y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad mientras dure el descenso. Pedimos también al caballero del asiento 13K que por favor deje de presionar el botón de servicio de azafata, que ya estamos cansadas y nos ha mantenido todo el viaje así. Gracias por su atención.

-¡¿Qué!- preguntó Duo al ver que todos los pasajeros lo miraban raro. A su lado, Heero se cubrió la cara.

Al finalizar el aterrizaje, todos los pasajeros aplaudieron a excepción de uds saben quienes. Las señales de cinturón abrochado se apagaron y los pasajeros comenzaron a levanatrse para retirar sus pertenecias.

-Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado al reino de Sanc. Son las 12:45 pm y en el exterior hacen 24°C. Por favor, retiren sus maletas y bolsos de mano y salgan en orden del avión. Gracias por haber elegido nuestra aereolinea y esperamos volver a verlos pronto.

Nuestros pilotos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, menos Duo, quien forcejeaba contra la compuerta, tratando de sacar su bolso de mano.

-¡Oye Duo apresurate!- le gritó Trowa desde la salida.

-¡No se preocupen por mi! ¡Vayanse! ¡Dejenme aquí, solo, abandonado!- respondio melodramaticamente.

-Como quieras.- le contestaron los demás.

-¡Hey! ¡Era broma, era broma! ¡No me dejen, esperenme, maldita sea!- gritó Duo, dando un último tirón a su bolso y empujando a la gente para alcanzar a sus "amigos".

-¿Viste a ese hombre, Kelsie?- le pregunto una señora a su hija de cuatro años.- Es muy malo y te llevará la próxima vez que te portes mal.

-¡¡¡No, mami T-T!

Después de recojer sus maletas, los chicos fueron en busca de Zechs, quien supuestamente los iba a estar esperando. Al salir de la sala de desembarque, una multitud los esperaba, llenos de carteles dando la bienvenida a los pasajeros (N/A: a mi nunca me hacen eso cuando vuelvo de viaje T-T que miserable soy) Aparte de ellos, había también gente ofreciendo medio de transporte, cada uno con diferentes precios, pero todos carísimos.

-¿Como vamos a encontrar a Zechs en este mar humanoide?- preguntó Duo, que estaba arriba de una banco y haciendo vicera con la mano.

-Busca a alguien con el pelo blanco.- contestó Wufei.- no hay que ser genio para saberlo.

-Eres un...

-¡Ahí está!- señaló Quatre. Y en efecto, ahí se encontraba Milliardo Peacecraft, seguido de un par de tipos vestidos a lo hombres de negro. Zechs les hizo una seña con la mano al reconocerlos. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se produjo un silencio tenso.

-Me alegra que vinieran.- habló finalmente el conde relámpago.

-Con la urgencia que le pusiste, supusimos que pasaba algo grave.- comentó Heero llendo directo al grano. Él y Zechs se midieron con la mirada, al parecer todavía no aprendían a llevarse bien.

- Pues la verdad, es que sí pasa algo grave, pero se los contaré en casa.

-¿Puedes darnos un adelanto?- preguntó Duo.

-Se trata de mi hermana.

Tal como imaginan, la respuesta produjo distintas reacciones. Si de Wufei hablamos, este ni siquiera se inmutó, incluso, estaba algo malhumorado.

-"¿Así que me sacaron de mi trabajo para saber el problema de una niñita?"- pensó furioso.

Quizás Trowa tuvo más tino y puso cara de curiosidad. Duo, al parecer, se sintió un poco decepcionado. "Vaya", pensó, "Solo se trata de la jovencita". Heero no expresó nada. En su interior rogaba para que no le hubiera ocurrido nada, pero otra voz intentaba acallar ciertos pensamientos. Quatre, a su vez, encarnó una ceja en gesto de pregunta.

-¿Le ocurre algo malo a la srta. Relena?

-Según yo, sí. Está muy extraña.

-¿Cómo extraña?

-Deberían verlo por cuenta propia. Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-Está bien.- contestaron los demás y se encaminaron hacia la puerta, seguidos de cerca por los hombres de negro.

-Oye, Zechs- preguntó Duo- ¿Y esos tipos quienes son?

-Ah ellos. Son mis guardaespaldas.- contestó él con naturalidad.

-¡¿Qué!- exclamó Duo con los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué necesitas tú guardaespaldas?- preguntó Quatre igualmente sorprendido.

-¡Es como si Heero necesitara guaradespaldas!- siguió Duo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Heero.

-Ah no es nada importante. Es que el Estado nos obliga a tener guardaespaldas por si se produce cualquier accidente. Es más, me alegra que tocaran el tema, porque es de eso de lo que quiero hablarles.- dijo Miliardo con gesto preocupado.- Pero no en este sitio.

Sin nada más que decir, los seis se subieron a la limosina que esperaba afuera.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-¡¡¡WOW!

Se hallaban frente a la mansión Peacecraft. Era imponente, más de lo que nunca fue. Debería de tener por lo menos veinticinco habitaciones más el enorme terreno que tenían por jardín. En él crecían naranjos, perales, limoneros y manzanos, todos cargados de frutos.

-¿Pero cómo es que esto está así?- quizo saber Trowa.- La última vez que lo vimos estaba en ruinas.

-Hemos remodelado y cambiado muchas cosas- comentó Zechs.- Decidí que ya era hora de volver al hogar de nuestros padres. Vamos entren.

Cruzaron la reja de seguridad y caminaron a traves de los formidables jardines. En la entrada los esperaba un tipo de aspecto serio y estirado, que con seguridad era el mayordomo, y una señora mayor de cara gentil, delantal y cofia.

-Chicos, estos son nuestro mayordomo Edward y nuestra ama de llaves, Clarisse.

-Mucho gusto jovenes.- contestó la tal Clarisse, haciendo una mini reverencia. El mayordomo solo inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-Clarisse, por favor, llevenos tazas de café a la sala.

-Como diga, señor.

Al entrar bien en la casa, los pilotos pudieron apreciar que se hallaban en un recibidor del tamaño de dos salones. En él había una puerta que conduciría a la sala, otra que daba una salida al jardín y una majestuosa escalera que conducía hacia las demás habitaciones en el segundo piso. Atravesaron el recibidor y pasaron a la sala. Esta era dos veces más grande que el reicibidor. Esta cubierta por una alfombra blanca y estaba perfectamente amueblada. Había una mesa de centro, tres sillones, un sofá, un estante con libros y un pequeño minibar.

-Tomen asiento, por favor.

Los chicos se sentaron todos en uno de los amplios sillones. Zechs, en cambio, se sentó en el sofá. Esperaron en silencio hasta que llegó Clarisse con una bandeja de plata que tenía seis tazas, cafetera, leche, azucar y unos pastelitos (N/A: que servicio! yo lo quiero!) Una vez que la ama de llaves se hubo ido, Zechs se dispuso a hablar.

-Muy bien. Creo que ya los he mantenido demasiado tiempo en ascuas. Les diré que pasa.

Los cinco se reclinaron hacia adelante con cara de curiosidad, las de unos más real que las de otros.

-Supongo que recuerdan cómo era Relena antes de que se fueran cada uno por su lado ¿no?- los demás asintieron.- Era recatada, educada y se vestía y peinaba como debe vestirse y peinarse una señorita. Era una buena chica, como hermana no me daba ningún dolor de cabeza y era buena estudiante.

-Espera un momento, Zechs.-lo detuvo Quatre.- ¿Por qué estás hablando en pasado?

-A eso quiero llegar. Desde que Relena entró a la nueva escuela, está muy extraña. Repentinamente se hace cosas raras en el pelo, viste unas cosas que... realmente no sabía que existían. Además ahora le dio con que quiere salir por las noches con sus amigas a lugares de mala muerte. Me tiene bastante preocupado. Miren.- se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al estante. De ahí sacó un albúm de fotos. Empezó a ojearlo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Ven? Esta es la Relena que todos conocemos.- Mostró unas fotos. En ellas se hallaba Relena tal y como la conocemos.- Ahora bien. En esto se convirtió. Zechs volteó lentamente la hoja y mostró la foto.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Duo agradablemente sorprendido- ¿Esa es Relena? ¡Se ve muy bien!

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Zechs sobresaltando a los demás- ¡Eso es lo que pensaran los hombres cuando se le acercan! Mi hermana se convirtió en... en una... ¡No quiero ni nombrarlo!

-Cielos, Zechs, tú sí que exageras.- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

-¡Señorita Noin!- exclamó Quatre. Y en efecto, ahí estaba Noin, apoyada en el umbral. No había cambiado mucho.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vivo aquí.

-¡¡¿¿Quéee!

Los pilotos miraron a Zechs y luego a Noin. Finalmente se sonrojaron todos a excepcion de Duo.

-¡Siempre supe que había algo entre ustedes!- dijo contento. Y añadió picaramenre, mirando a Zechs- ¡Vaya Zechs, no me lo imaginaba de tí!

-No sen idiotas!- gritó Zechs sonrojado también.- El que vivimos juntos no tiene que significar que dormimos en la misma habitacion.

-Esta bien, está bien.- dijo Wufei con malhumor.- ¿Puedes continuar con lo que decias, mujer?

-Ah sí. Lo que decía es que Zechs es un exagerado. Relena no se convirtió en nada malo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Noin? ¿Acaso observaste como se viste?- exclamo Zechs mostrandole la fotografia.

-Si la vi.-contesto Noin, muy tranquila.- Y el que Relena se vista así sólo significa una cosa.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Quatre.-¿qué signifia?

-Significa- dijo Noin, esbozando una sonrisa.- Que está por fin siendo lo que es.

-¡Relena no es...!

-No me refiero a eso que piensas Zechs. Me refiero a lo que es biologicamente. Por fin, Relena esta actuando como una adolescente.

Unos minutos de silencio siguieron a la acotación de Noin. Zechs y los pilotos demostraban un asomobro total, todos menos Heero. No podía apartar los ojos de la fotografía. ¿Realmente ella era Relena? No podía ser. En realidad, nunca se había fijado mucho en sus formas, por la razón de que sus ropas no mostraban mucho. No era que ahora no dejara nada a la imaginación, pero hizo que algo en el interior del chico se encogiera y se revolviese. Tragó saliva. Esta sensación no le gustó para nada.

-¿Cómo que una adolescente? Por favor Noin. Ellos también son adolescentes y no actúan así.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ellos son hombres! ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Hey hey! Estamos aquí ¿Recuerdas?- exclamaron Wufei y Duo.

-Pero no entiendo.- confesó Trowa.-¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con la ropa? (N/A: si serán...**¬¬**)

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Zechs, dándole una mirada de agradecimiento a Trowa.- Relena debería preocuparse de los estudios, de la política y de sus deberes como...

-¡Por Dios, Zechs!- exclamó Noin exasperada.- ¡Una chica de la edad de Relena debe decidir si prefiere circulos o rayas en su ropa o vestir de azul o negro!

-¿Y que me dices de eso de querer salir en las noches? Una chica debería permanecer es casa...

-¿Tejiendo? Vamos Zechs, eso era hace ya medio siglo. Hoy las chicas salen, se divierten con amigas y con chicos.

-¡Claro! ¿Y cuando un rufián intente sobrepasarse con mi hermana? ¿Que hará ella?

-Relena va a cumplir diecisiete años. ¡Ya no es una niña!

-¡Pero es inocente!

Y siguieron así por un bueen rato. Los pilotos los miraban como quien mira un campeonato de tenis. Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en que Zechs volvía a contraatacar a Noin, Clarisse apareció en escena.

-Señores, la señorita Relena a llegado a casa.

El silencio y el estupor reinó en la sala. Los gritos cesaron inmediatamente. En medio de todo eso, se escucharon pasos retumbar en el denso silencio. Los chicos se incorporaron inconcientemente. Tras un momento de suspenso, la puerta se abrió.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Uuuuh! que mala soy xD ¿Que tal estará Relena? ¿Se transformó en una chica gotica, rebelde, sexi, o simplemente se dejó un tanto liberal? ¿Cacharon que puse a Miliardo un tanto sobreprotector? Siempre me lo imagine con ese papel xD. Bueno depende del numero de reviews que reciba si avanzo o no muajajaaja!

**La alquimista de la llama:** No te aburras que aqui esta OO! Jeje tarto de escribir tan rapido como puedo, asi no decae el interes. sigue leyendo que quiza se ponga muy bueno! Yo escribo rapido y tu me dejas reviews ¿vale?

**Adnil:** Espero que tu curiosidad continue y te este gustando lo que llevo n.n

**fbla:** Sii! siempre me pasa eso! lo que pasa es que soy media impaciente y quiero llegar a la parte principal xD, ojalas que este capi me haya quedado más llenito. Sigue mandandome reviews que me suben la moral y me dan animos para avanzar xD


	3. ¿Qué te pasa?

Holas! nuevamente toy aquí para entretenerlas (ojalá xP) con otro capi de mis fics. Agradezco sus reviews y... nada mas pues o.o nos vemos abajo!

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(...) comentarios de la autora

Capítulo Dos: ¿Qué te pasa?

El silencio y el estupor reinó en la sala. Los gritos cesaron inmediatamente. En medio de todo eso, se escucharon pasos retumbar en el denso silencio. Los chicos se incorporaron inconcientemente. Tras un momento de suspenso, la puerta se abrió.

Los pilotos ahogaron simultáneamente una exclamación. Quatre y Wufei se sonrojaron un tanto. A Duo le brillaban los ojos. Trowa tenía una expresión de asombro verdadero en su rostro. Ahora bien, Heero estaba sumido en sensaciones contradictorias. Por un lado, quería observar extasiado a Relena, pero no podía hacerlo delante de Zechs. Por otro lado, le molestó profundamente el que Relena se presentase así en la calle.

¿Presentarse como? Pues bien. Relena vestía una polera que se amarraba en dos listones por sobre su cuello, para luego caer hasta media espalda. Esta le llegaba por sobre el ombligo, tenía un pequeño escote en V y era de color negro. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla de esos capri, con bolsillos en la parte trasera y un cinturon de cuero. Finalmente calzaba unas botas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, color negro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la conmoción que produjo, nuestra chica apenas sí se dio cuenta de quienes estaban en la sala. No es que misteriosamente se hubiera vuelto ciega, sino que, simplemente, traía puestos unos audífonos por los que escuchaba a... Simple Plan xD a todo volumen, mientras tarareaba distraídamente:

_to be hurt-- to feel lost-- to be left out in the dark-- to be kicked when you're down-- you feel like you've been pushed around-- to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you-- no you don't know what its like-- welcome to my life _

Sin embargo, la voz se le quedó atorada en la garganta. Con los ojos como platos, observó a los singulares visitantes que estaban sentados como si nada en la sala de su casa. Por un momento, hubo un pequeño sonrojo y se sospechó que la antigua Relena había regresado, pero inmediatamente logró dominar sus sentimientos por volver a ver a cierta personita e introdujo, con mucho esfuerzo, una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Pero miren nada más! Quien lo diría.- metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero, sacó el reproductor de CD y lo apagó.- ¡Debo admitir que me asombra tenerlos aquí en casa!

-Relena, querida, he invitado a los chicos a pasar una temporada con nosotros.- repuso Zechs, mirándo tanto a su hermana como a los muchachos para ver sus reacciones.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Quizá lo mencionaste antes y no puse la suficiente atención. ¿O es la primera vez que esto sale a la luz?

-Relena, por favor, no empieces...

-¿Empezar que? Na, na... no he dicho nada que deba molestarte. Además no puedes ponerte a discutir con nuestros invitados delante.

Con bastante seguridad, se acercó a los chicos y les tendió la mano.

-Me alegra verlos. Supongo que mi querido hermanito les habrá informado sobre las espantosas cosas que hago ahora- dijo mirándo burlonamente a Zechs. Quatre agarró su mano y se saludaron. Él sirvió de ejemplo y los demás lo imitaron. Cuando Heero cogió su mano, las miradas de los jóvenes se encontraron. Una desagradable sensación se apoderó del estómago de Heero al ver esos enormes ojos azules con largas pestañas rizadas. Inmediatamente soltó su mano. Relena ocultó una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿Y cuanto tiempo se quedarán?- continuó mientras volvía a ponerse los audífonos, dando una señal de querer terminar la conversación.

-Un buen tiempo.- contestó Zechs en lugar de los chicos.- Es más, nos sobran tantas habitaciones... Quedarían muy bien instalados ahí. ¿No creen?

Los pilotos lo miraron raro. ¿Acaso Zechs esperaba que se fueran a vivir ahí? Relena también lo miró más o menos feo.

-Ya lo creo. Mientras más subordinados tengas para apretarme el lazo, todo está bien ¿no?- contestó Relena mordazmente.

-Hey no te pases cuentos. Yo no quise decir...

-Sé lo que quisiste decir, hermanito. Y no te preocupes. Quedarán perfectamente instalados. Supongo que trajeron consigo todo su equipo de cámaras, radares y demases artefactos de vigilancia ¿verdad?

-Aaamm... Relena- se apresuró a decir Noin, quien se había quedado un tanto apartada de la conversación, pero que volvía a entrar cuando sentía peligro.- ¿Por qué no subes a tu cuarto? Creo que Iyomi te llamó mientras estabas fuera.

-No creo que haya sido así.- rió ella.- pero te haré caso Noin. Iré a mi cuarto. Aviso que no bajaré hasta la cena. Mientras... disfruten el té.- y guiñando un ojo, hizo una mini reverencia y se fue.

Su hermano se paso una mano por el rostro. Noin lo miraba con una cara de "¿Por qué no respetas su vida?" y los pilotos aún no atinaban a nada.

-¿Ven como esta?- comentó Zechs, con voz cansada.

-La verdad...-empezó Quatre.

-Es que tu hermana de verdad que cambió- finalizó Duo.- ahora, no sé si será para tanto escándalo...

-¡Maxwell! ¡No sabes lo que pasa! Las cosas que se hace, a las horas que sale, ni decir a las horas que llega...

-¡Por favor, Zechs! Relena llega a casa a las 11:30 pm (N/A: a esa hora yo me duermo cuando voy al colegio o.o). Todas sus amigas pueden llegar hasta las dos de la mañana, pero ella siempre tiene que partir antes.

-¿Y qué se quedan haciendo hasta tan tarde?- preguntó Wufei con su típico malhumor.

-¡Exacto! Si van al cine, bien pueden hacerlo en la tarde ¿no?

-Ya no van al cine. Y si lo hacen, van en la tarde. Relena sale a fiestas... y no, no fiestas como las que nuestras abuelas iban en sus épocas. Fiestas adolescentes, donde bailan, se divierten...

-¡Fuman, beben y se aprovechan de una niña inocente!- gritó Zechs

-¡Aaah, tú hermana tiene razón, eres imposible!

Con su última palabra dicha, Noin salió como estampida del salón, dejando atónitos a los demás.

-Creo, Zechs- murmuró Trowa.- que vivir con estas mujeres no te es fácil.

-Y que lo digas.- lo apoyó Duo

-¿Realmente esperas que la vigilemos?- habló Heero, yendo directo al grano, como siempre.

-Yo no lo llamaría así... Pero quiero que la observen de cerca.

-¿Y eso no es lo mismo?- preguntó Quatre alzando una ceja.

-Miren. Es mejor que sean ustedes a que sea yo. De ese modo Relena no podrá quejarse. Si es su hermano, lo encuentra razonable el quejarse, pero si son chicos de su misma edad, no.

-¿Qué tan cerca quieres que la vigilemos?- quizo saber Trowa.

-Pues... chicos ¿Les importaría volver a la escuela?

-¡¿Qué! ¡¡Zechs hace años que no voy a la escuela!- exclamó Duo. Sus compañeros hicieron comentarios por el estilo.

-Ay vamos, no han ido sólo los últimos seis meses.

-¿Y? ¡Creeme que no tengo interés en volver!

-Por favor Maxwell, deben ayudarme con esto!

Antes de que los otros pudieran reclamar, Heero los acalló.

-Lo haremos.

-¡¿Qué!- gritaron los demás.

-¡Gracias! se los agradezco mucho.- Zechs se levantó y les estrechó las manos a los aturdidos pilotos.- Muy bien, ¡Clarisse!- la ama de llaves apareció en la puerta.- Lleva a los chicos a sus habitaciones, por favor.

-Como diga señor. Siganme, por favor.

Obendientes, los chicos siguieron a la mujer. Los llevó nuevamente al vestíbulo para luego subir las escaleras. Una vez en el segundo piso, todos ahogaron una exclamación.

-Pero ¡En este lugar deben de haber más de veinte habitaciones!- exclamó Duo, hablando por todos.

-Veinticinco, para ser exactos o - contestó Clarisse.- Ahora siganme y fíjense bien en sus habitaciones, ¡no vayan a terminar como ese ministro de relaciones públicas que terminó metiendose en la habitación de la señorita Noin! ¡Dios, hizo falta medio personal para sacarlo de allí con vida! Desde ese momento la señorita Noin cierra la puerta con llave cada vez que se baña. El señor Milliardo no lo ha vuelto a invitar a la casa. Bueno, y quien lo haría después de eso... Una persona decente se hubiera ido, pero no, ese personaje decidió quedarse ahí, mirando como estúpido y...

Los pilotos miraban tan asombrados como la ama de llaves podía parlotear sin pararse a respirar, que olvidaron la razón principal de ese monólogo y no se fijaron cuantas habitaciones debían dejar atrás para llegar a las suyas.

-...¡Y por eso es muy importante prestar atención! Muy bien, caballeros. Estas serán sus habitaciones.- terminó la mujer, señalando cinco habitaciones, cada una perdida entre el mar de habitaciones xD.- Dentro está el baño, con toallas y todo lo que necesitan. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí.- contestó Duo, alzando la mano.- ¿Para qué usan las otras habitaciones?

-...

-Eemm... pues...o.o... no lo sé... yo... ¿otra pregunta U?

-No --U -contestaron.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces los dejo. Ustedes elijan sus habitaciones ¡Disfruten y que les vaya bonito!

Los pilotos la vieron alejarse. Luego miraron las puertas.

-¡¡YO QUIERO ESA!- gritaron Wufei y Duo, señalando la misma.

-¡Yo lo dije primero!- gritó Duo.

-¡Pero yo lo pensé antes!- grito Wufei.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!

-¡Ya basta chicos!- exclamó Quatre.- sólo hay una forma de solucionar esto...

-Sí...-contestaron Wufei y Duo mirandose bieeen serios.

-¡¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA O !

-¡¡Síii, papel envuelve piedra! ¡¡Gané!- exclamó Duo, abriendo la puerta y sacándole la lengua a Wufei.

-Estúpido juego ¬¬U.

Bueno, y cada quien entró a su pieza. Estas eran bastante espaciosas. Tenían una cama de plaza y media, aramario de esos enormes y antiguos, televisor, computador, reproductor de DVD, equipo de música y todo lo que se les ocurra xD. El baño era todo espacioso, hecho de mármol, con jacuzzi y diferentes tipos de sales y aceites.

Heero, por su parte, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, sin demasiado entusiasmo. Dejó caer su bolso en la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, se puso a reflexionar.

-"¿Qué rayos me pasa? Jamás me había sentido así frente a ella. No es que me disguste su cambio, pero la encuentro muy diferente"

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

A los invitados se les informó que a las ocho de la noche bajaran a cenar. Sin embargo, eran las ocho con quince y Trowa todavía estaba duchándose (N/A: osea con medio baño quien no se pega ahi), Wufei se quedó leyendo y ni miró la hora y Heero simplemente no bajaba porque se le había pasado la hora. Los únicos que estaban en la mesa eran Duo, que fue puntual porque tenía hambre, Quatre, porque es Quatre, y Miliardo. Relena tampoco aparecía.

-...(se escucha el gruñido de un estómago) aayyy ¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Por qué estos tres no llegan?- gimió Duo agarrándose la barriga.

-Sé que Relena lo hace sólo por hacerme enojar.- gruñó Zechs.

-Por el amor de Dios, Zechs. Sabes que cuando ella escucha música no oye a nadie más.- lo regañó Noin, que también estaba ahí.

-¿Oye Zechs, no podemos ir a buscarla?- preguntó Duo al borde de la inanición.

-Y de paso ve por Heero y los demás.

-Muy bien. ¿Vienes Quatre?

-Ok.

Ambos subieron la escalera y se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones... por lo menos hasta donde recordaron.

-Quatre ¿Ahora eran cinco puertas más allá o tres?

-Aaamm... no sé o.o... sé que esta es la de Trowa, porque está al lado de la mía... pero no me fijé en el resto.

-Bueno... tú llama a Trowa y yo busco a Heero y le digo que vaya por Wu-man.

-¿Y quien llamará a la señorita Relena?

-Oh cierto -.- ¡Wufei lo hará o!

-¿Estás loco?

-Es su castigo por tardarse tanto.- respondió Duo con una sonrisa maléfica.- ahora ¡En marcha!

Quatre se quedó en ese lugar para llamar a Trowa y Duo se internó en el mar de puertas.

-¿Heero?- preguntó tocando una y entrando. Estaba vacía.- Esta no.

-¿Heero?- vacía.

-¿Heero?- igual.

¿Heerito?. sobra decir.

-¡¿Heerito de mi alma!- exclamó cantarinamente mientras abría otra pensando que estaría vacía. Pero... no lo estaba...

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!- gritó una mucama a medio vestir en el centro de la habitación.- ¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!

-¡LO SIENTO SEÑORITA! ¡Le juro que no vi nada!- gritó el pobre trenzado mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-¡¡¡MALDITO DEGENERADO!

La mucama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vistió y de quien sabe donde sacó un balón de gas y un encendedor y corrió hacia Duo.

-O.O! ¡¡Madre mía! TTOTT ¡¡¡ Virgen María socorreme!- gritó mientras corría como enfermo mental por los pasillos, perseguido por la sádica mucama.

-¡¡¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ DESGRACIADO!

Afortunadamente para Duo, Heero salió en ese mismo instante para ver porqué tanto alboroto. Duo al ver su puerta abierta, corrió hacia él. Una vez dentro, le cerró la puerta en la cara a la mucama.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOM!

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?- pregunto Heero.

-¡No fue culpa mía! ¡Ella tenía un balón de gas!

- o.oU igual su salud mental está bien.

-Eso digo yo u.u... ah a proposito. Te buscaba para que bajes a comer. Te toca buscar a Wufei y después que él busque a Relena.

-¿Por qué no buscaste tú a Wufei si está al lado de tu habitación?

-...o.o...TT.TT que miserable soy.

-Ve a buscarlo. Yo buscaré a Relena.

- ¡A veeer! ¿Y eso por qué, picarón?

-No me hagas traer a la mucama ¬¬

-Ok me callo ..

-Lo hago porque a Wufei no le agradará hacerlo.- terminando la conversación, Heero abrió la puerta, pasó por encima de la mucama desmayada y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Relena. Y si se preguntan como rayos supo cual era, es simple. Porque Relenita es inteligente y puso un cartel en la entrada que dice "Mi pieza, alejense" Inteligente la chica ¿No?

Suavemente Heero tocó su puerta. Se oyó un suave "pase" desde el interior.

La habitación de Relena era distinta a como Heero se la imaginaba. Era mucho más espaciosa que las demás. Tenía una enorme cama tipo queen con dosel y sábanas de seda, repleta de cojines. En las paredes colgaban posters de diferentes actores o grupos musicales. En una repiza habían varios peluches, libros y fotografías. Sobre el escritorio había un computador ultimo modelo con camara, microfono y todo incluido. En él se encontraba sentada Relena.

-Ah, Heero eres tú. Pasa.

-Vine a decirte que es hora de cenar.

-Supongo que mi hermano mandó a llamar ¿no?

Heero no dijo nada. Ella se encogió de hombros, se estiró y se levantó de su asiento.

-Le dará un colapso cardíaco si me ve aún vestida así.- ella seguía con sus ligeras ropas, a pesar de que la temperatura había bajado.- Iré a ponerme algo encima. Ponte cómodo si quieres.

Mientras Relena revolvia en su armario, Heero se acercó y vio sus fotos. En ellas se encontraba sola o en compañía de su hermano, pero en la mayoría estaba junto a otras cuatro chicas.

-¿Quienes son ellas?- preguntó por decir algo.

-¿Quienes?- Relena sacó la cabeza del armario con un polerón negro en las manos.- Ah, ellas. Son mis amigas. De la escuela. Te agradarán, son muy simpáticas.

-Relena- siguio Heero antes de poder medir lo que estaba a punto de decir.- ¿Por qué estas tan cambiada? No te pareces casi en nada comparada con lo que eras antes.

-¿Acaso te molesta mi cambio?- preguntó ella con un tono de voz muy diferente al que había usado. Pero, al parecer, Heero no lo notó.

-No sé si me molesta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Mi hermano ya les inculcó la idea de que me volví una...?

-Tu hermano no nos ha dicho nada. Esa es mi opinión personal.

-¿Pues te digo algo? Mejor guárdate tus opiniones, que bien poco me interesan. Si a ti y a los demás no les gusta mi forma de ser, haya ustedes.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? Jamás me habías hablado así antes.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? ¿Es que tengo que ser permanentemente la sumisa, la tranquila, la que se deja mandar por los demás? ¿No puedo tener opinión propia? Tú y mi hermano al parecer desean que siga siendo una muñequita a la cual poder manejar. Pues te diré algo amigo, así soy yo ahora y nada, repito NADA de lo que hagan podrá cambiarlo. Ahora hazme un favor y sal de mi habitación. No tengo hambre.

Con hostilidad, llevó a un atónito Heero hasta la puerta de la habotación. Una vez fuera, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Yyyy? que tal? Muy gusto a poco? No se desesperen! la verdadera acción va a empezar. Como ven, Relenita peleo con Heerito, se viene muy rebelde la chica y no le hará nada de gracia lo que le digan Zechs y Heero. En cuanto a las amigas de la foto, no las olviden! que serán importantes para la historia! Ahora, como soy mala, no actualizare hasta que tenga por lo menos...4 reviews de este capitulo (vamos que no es tanto, soy muy poco exigente) asi que a mandar reviews se ha dicho! Besitos a todas mis lectoras!

**Eternal-vampire (Raxnas):** ese es el super cambi de Relena! No es la GRAN cosa, pero algo es algo. Creo que por lo menos se le notó. Y en cuanto a la reaccion de Heero... bueno ya lo comprobaste. Sigue mandandome reviews!

**Vicky Yun Kamiya:** Pues Relena si que se va a rebelar. Es mas hasta la tomo con Heero xD.

**msora:** aqui ta la continuacion. el cambio de relena quiza les dejo gusto a poco pero se va a poner mejor espero. besitos!

**adnil:** al parecer Heero ta bastante confundido en cuanto a relenita y ella no les va a aguantar a ninguno que le critique su look

**Verito.S:** Verda que casi no hay fics! te apoyo en eso! jeje por eso aqui ta mi continuacion y sigo si me mandas mas reviews xD besosss


	4. ¿Nuevos amigos?

Holas! aqui esta el cuarto capítulo de "Cambios..." Debo informar, antes que todo, que aparecerán nuevos personajes de mi absoluta creación. También regresarán otros que, quizá, no sean del agrado de todos, pero en fin, ojalas que eso no afecte demasiado. Agradezco todos sus reviews y... nos vemos abajo!

-...- dialogo personajes

-"..."- pensamientos personajes

(...) comentarios autora

Capítulo Cuatro: ¿Nuevos amigos?

A la mañana siguiente del espantoso encuentro entre Heero y Relena, el día amaneció con un sol radiante y ninguna nube en el cielo. Parecía burlarse del estado de ánimo de cierto piloto gundam No pasaban de las

diez de la mañana y la casa estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio. Si se descontaba el ir y venir de los sirvientes, no se escuchaba nada. No era que estuvieran todos durmiendo, claro que no. Solamente era que cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Por un lado, estaba Zechs. Sentado en la cama tamaño King, contemplaba el techo, como si este le diera la solución a sus supuestos problemas.

-"¿Qué rayos haré con Relena? Ayer dejó clarísimo lo extraña que se comporta. Pensé que si traía a Yuy a la casa volvería a ser ella, pero no fue así. Tengo que demostrarle a Noin que mi hermana está mal, quizás así me ayude. Por lo menos los chicos sí comprendieron el problema. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme a formular un plan para que Lena vuelva a ser la misma, o para que por lo menos deje esas horribles costumbres de vestir cosas que ni siquiera pueden llamarse ropas o de salir de casa en la noche."

Este si que salió duro de cabeza ¬¬. Mientras en otra habitación, Noin pensaba en el mismo asunto, pero visto de otra manera. Acurrucada en su cama, trataba de encontrar la manera de ayudar a la pobre Relena.

-"Ese Zechs debió de equivocarse de siglo. A él le vendría perfecto haber nacido en el siglo VIII o algo así. ¿Cómo lo haré para hacerle entender que la niña está creciendo y que ya no puede controlarla? Si no lo hago entrar en razón por las buenas, Lena se encargará de hacerlo por las malas. Y con la ayuda de ciertas personas, estoy segura de que se saldrá con la suya."

Al otro lado de la casa, el piloto perfecto reflexionaba sobre el mismo tema.

-"¿Qué demonios fue eso? Ella nunca antes actuó así. ¿Realmente habrá cambiado tanto? (N/A: daaa idiota que no lo viste? ¬¬) La verdad es que nunca fue un marioneta. Bueno quizás se dejaba influenciar demasiado, pero aún así se mantenía firme en sus decisiones. No sé si me gusta su nueva personalidad, por lo menos antes no me intimidaba. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Ella jamás me ha intimidado. ¿O sí?"

Por otro lado, el trenzado daba vueltas en la cama, disfrutando la suavidad de las sábanas, sin preocuparse de cosas ajenas.

-"Aaahh, esto no se vive todos los días! Ojalá Zechs nos necesite durante mucho tiempo, no tengo ningún interés en volver a mi departamento con Heero. En ese lugar las sábanas son peores que las de la prisión. Y qué decir de la comida. Quizá deba sugerirle a Heero el quedarnos en este lugar un tiempo. No creo que le importe, así estará más cerca de la jovencita. Y a todo esto ¿Qué habrá entre esos dos? Mmmm... con esa ropa Relenita se ve muchisimo mejor que antes. Creo que Heero no debería perder esta oportunidad, no señor. Aunque de mí dependa, haré que mi compadre se decida de una buena vez."

Dispuesto a poner en práctica su plan, Duo se levantó con desición y se dirigió al baño. Después de una confortable ducha, se vistió y se preparó para bajar a tomar desayuno. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de su habitación, alguien ya lo esperaba afuera.

-Pero miren quien es. Mi amigo el pervertido.- parada frente a su habitación, con la cara y la ropa negra, los pelos parados y una sonrisa desquiciada, estaba la mucama sádica.

-¿Amigos verdad? Y los amigos no se hacen daño a otros ¿no?- Duo retrocedió hasta entrar en su habitación. En el momento en que la mucama sacó un cuchillo carnicero desde los pliegues de su falda. Duo le cerró la puerta en la cara... otra vez.

-¡¡Mamacita TToTT! ¿Y ahora como salgo?- miró hacia la ventana (con balcón y todo)- Ya que...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-¡¿A qué hora pretende bajar!

-Ya calmate Zechs.

-¿Calmarme? Le aguanto que no baje a cenar, ¿Pero desayunar?

-Ella ya desayunó.

-¿Cuando si se pude saber? Diablos, ¡Si son apenas las 10:30 am!

-Pues, a diferencia de otros, madrugó.

Los demás observaban la singular discusión que mantenían Zechs y Noin. Ella estaba muy tranquila tomando su café, mientras que el conde relámpago echaba fuego por los ojos.

-Y si ya desayunó ¿Dondé esta ahora?

-Piensa un poco Zechs.- le recriminó Noin- ¿Donde puede estar una chica de dieciseis años, estando en una estación cálida, con un sol refulgiente y teniendo piscina?

-¿En la biblioteca?- preguntó Quatre

-¿En el baño?- lo siguió Duo.

-¡Haciendo los deberes!- exclamó el hermano mayor.

-¡Tropa de idiotas! Hasta yo entendí que estaba en la piscina, asoleándose!- vociferó Wufei.

-Pero ¿Para qué lo hace?- preguntó Zechs molesto.- Después tiene que vestirse y no se le nota nada.

-Eres todo un caso.- murmuró Noin, cansada.- Por si no lo sabías, Lena recibirá visita de sus amigas hoy y las invitó a la piscina. Ahora está leyendo afuera.

-¿Cuando dijo que invitaría a alguien? ¡Yo no escuché nada!- exclamó Zechs.

-Claro que no. Siempre que intentó decírtelo, comenzabas a criticar su ropa o su pelo o algo por el estilo.

-Ahora ni siquiera avisa...

-¿Qué está leyendo?- preguntó Quatre, curioso.

-Espero que sea un libro de economía y política, algo que sea fructífero para su futuro y...

-No digas tonterías, Zechs. Está leyendo una novela.- lo interrumpió Noin, dando un sorbo a su café.

-¿Qué tipo de novela? Porque esas cosas son engañosas. Te hacen creer que es la linda historia de dos enamorados cuando resulta ser una orgía escrita.

-Está leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas_, así que deja de molestar ¬¬ La chica sólo está leyendo al sol, para después darse un baño con sus amigas y ya está.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué hablarán? No hacen falta hombres cargados de testosteronas para hacer que me preocupe mi hermana. Sus amigas y ella pueden mantener conversaciones que podrían causarle una conmoción moral y...

-¡¡¡Por el amor de Jesucristo y todos sus apóstoles Zechs! ¡Ellas van a hablar de libros, ropa, fiestas, se van a bañar, toman sol y listo! ¡Sería!

-No me fío ¬¬... ¡Muchachos!

Involuntariamente, los pilotos se irguieron haciendo el saludo militar.

-Quiero que se introduzcan en la junta de mi hermana y sus amigas para así evitar cualquir tipo de obcenidad lingüistica. ¡¿Entendido!

-¡Sí señor!- contestaron todos.

-Ah no. No vas a hacer eso. No permitiré que arruines la reunión de esas pobres chicas.- exclamó Noin enfadada.

-Trata de evitarlo.- contestó Zechs mirándola maquiavelicamente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-No te preocupes Noin. Te sacaremos para cenar.- dijo Zechs mientras dejaba a Noin amarrada y amordazada encima de su cama. Ella gritaba y sacudía los pies, pero no lograba nada. Después de recibir una mirada que decía claramente "Va a morir lenta y dolorosamente" Zechs la abandonó y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Muy bien soldados! La fase uno ya está hecha. Ahora daremos comienzo a la fase dos del plan "Recuperar inocencia perdida"

Él se hallaba frente a los cinco pilotos, todos vestido de camuflaje, en fila y con escopetas al hombro. Zechs se paseó delante de ellos, golpeándose la palma de la mano con una vara.

-Su misión será escabullirse hacia el sector C de la casa, y centralizarse en el área de relajación acuática. Deberán convencer al objetivo de permanecer en las filas de ataque hasta que arrive el enemigo. Una vez que lo hayan hecho, deberán permanecer y evitar cualquirer discurso o diálogo que sea sugestivo para que el objetivo actúe de forma negativa, ya sea moral, religiosa o socialmente. Si los enemigo tratan de apartarlos del territorio de batalla, reduzcanlos verbalmente, argumentando que su organismo está en altas temperaturas y tienen la necesidad de permanecer en el agua. Si perduran en su ataque, tienen mi permiso para usar la fuerza física, procurándo no lastimar demasiado. Todo sea por mantener la inocencia mental del objetivo. ¿Entendido?

Cri cri, cri cri

-¿Me puedes repetir lo primero?- preguntó Quatre.

-O mejor, ¿Puedes hacerlo en un lenguaje coloquial, para poder entender.- lo secundó Duo.

-Los soldados de hoy -- -murmuró Zechs.- Tienen que ir a la piscina y evitar que las amigas de Relena y esta hablen de cosas inadecuadas para chicas de su edad. ¿Comprendido?

-¡Sí señor!

-Muy bien ¡Firmes y... Marchen!

Los pilotos descendieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al jardín. Este era muy amplio, grandes árboles que otorgaban una grata sombra y con una mesita y sillas para tomar refrescos bajo una sombrilla. La piscina era monumental, de esas casi olímipicas. En la orilla habían varias reposeras. En una de ellas se Encontraba Relena tumbada de espalda y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. El libro descansaba en una mesa a su lado.

En ese momento tuvieron los chicos el primer percance.

Ahora bien, por ser ellos los grandes pilotos gundam, héroes del universo y bla bla bla, tenían una vida tan agitada y llena de trabajo, que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para descansar y menos todavía de ir a lugares de veraneo, como la playa. Por esa sencilla razón, no estaban acostumbrados a ver a chicas en algo tan parecido a la ropa interior.

Tampoco era que Relena estuviera usando un bikini diminuto. El suyo era un cómodo brasier, con su justo escote, que se amarraba por detrás del cuello y un calzón que se amarraba a los lados, todo de color azul mar. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que a los chicos se les pasaran cosas por la cabeza.

El pobre Duo miraba a Relena y luego a Heero, como luchando entre la muy difícil desición de mirar con cara de babosa a la hija del viceministro, con lo que ganaría una buena dosis de puños; o simplemente fingir que le era totalmente indiferente el que la chica estuviera mostrando la carne delante de él. Quatre, en cambio, vacilaba entre el deber de desempeñar su misión, o salir corriendo con el ataque de asma quemándole los pulmones. Los pilotos tres y cinco se dedicaban a mirar con ojos de huevo frito simplemente.

-"Oh Nataku, las cosas que hacen las mujeres, si son tan extrañas, por eso son débiles"- pensaba nuestro muy querido chinito ¬¬.

Para Heero las cosas eran distintas. Por ser algo así como "su protegida" en todos los sentidos, no tenía porqué esconder las emociones que despertaban en él. Si lo hizo, más que nada fue por orgullo. Pero de no estar los demás con él, de seguro que se le caería la baba. Pero sólo en parte. Otra parte se preguntaba si Relena se presentaba de la misma manera en la playa o lugares parecidos. Pensar en eso y agregando a todos los tipos que la mirarían igual que él o peor, le hizo hervir la sangre.

-¿Qué estan haciendo aquí?

Relena no se fijó en el efecto que causó en los chicos y, si lo hizo, no se dio por enterada. Con gracia felina, se estiró y se sentó en la reposera.

-¿Y? ¿Miliardo les informó que había piscina y vinieron a darse un chapuzón? ¿O acaso los envió para algo más específico?

-¿Por qué estás tan a la ofensiva?- replicó Heero molesto.- Quizá simplemente nos dio calor.

Relena le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, que hizo temblar interiormmente al piloto.

-Claro, debes disculparme. Quizás nuestro aire acondicionado se echó a perder.-dijo irónica- Y si tienen tanto calor ¿Por qué no se bañan?

-Por ahora nos es necesario.- mrurmuró Heero. Los otros le habían dejado la tarea de hablar y se habían alejado sigilosamente.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos, siéntanse como en casa. No me importa para nada que utilicen la piscina y de seguro que a mi hermano tampoco. Adelante, báñense.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Trato de ser una buena anfitriona. Además, creo que a Duo le encanta la idea de darse un baño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque viene hacia acá dispuesto a bañarse.

Heero se volteó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Tenía que ser Duo.

En efectivo. Duo se acercaba a velocidad luz vestido con un traje de baño negro con murcielagos verdes, sacado de quien sabe donde. Acercandose peligrosamente hacia Heero y Relena, se tiró una bombita en el agua.

-¡¡¡¡Kawabonga!- gritó feliz.

-¡Maldito seas, Duo!- exclamó Heero, empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Calmate Heero, mejor sigamos su ejemplo.- intervino Quatre, apareciendo con un traje celeste, seguido de Trowa y Wufei, vestidos con un traje de baño verde oscuro y blanco, respectivamente.

-Vaya, con que todos me acompañarán.- comentó Relena con una sonrisita- espero que no les moleste, pero espero visita.

-Para nada, srta Relena.- dijo amablemente Quatre. Luego le dirigió una significativa mirada a Heero.

-No tengo ningún interes en hacer lo que piensas.- masculló.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido.- murmuró. Vestía unos shorts color negro y rayas blancas a los lados. Estaba de brazos cruzados sentado en la escalera de la piscina, con el agua a la altura del pecho. (N/A: yo quiero verloo ¬!) A su lado estaba Wufei, también enfurruñado.

-Vamos, chicos.- exclamó Duo alegre mientras chapoteaba a su alrededor.- ¡Aprovechen esta ocasión! ¿Cuando volverán a tener una piscina de este tamaño para ustedes solos?

-Lamento decirte Duo, que ya no estaremos solos por mucho tiempo.- comentó Relena con una sonrisita. En ese justo instante, el timbre de la casa llegó hasta sus oídos (N/A: tremendo timbre o.o pa que escuchen desde donde están...)

-Vaya, ya era hora.

La rubia se levantó y se colocó un pareo azul marino alrededor de las caderas. Tras ponerse unas sandalias entró en la casa.

-Muy bien, amigos, -susurró Duo- ahora comienza nuestra misión.

-¿Llamas misión a impedir que unas adolescentes cotorras hablen de ciertas cosas?- preguntó Wufei de mal talante.

-Malhumorado ¬¬

-¡Hey chicos!- los soldados se voltearon. En la puerta estaba Relena sonriendo burlona- Les quiero presentar a mis amigas. O por lo menos a algunas de ellas.

Tras ella se arremolinaba un pequeño grupo de cuatro chicas. Todas estaban en shorts y poleritas cortas y ninguna resultaba especialmente familiar, excepto...

-¿Hilde?- exclamó Duo anonadado.

-¡Hola!- la peliazul saludó amistosamente. Alegre, corrió hacia la piscina y se paró en la orilla.- ¡Duo Maxwell! ¡Sé caballero y sal del agua para saludarme!

Duo obedeció aún con cara de lelo. Ya fuera, Hilde le dio un efusivo abrazo, logrando que el trenzado se sonrojara un poco. ¿Desde cuando Hilde era tan... espontánea?

-¡Te eché de menos idiota! Nunca de dignaste a dejar un mensaje, o a llamar, ni nada!- relajadamente se dirigió a los demás- Tiempo sin verlos. ¿Que tal?

Se notó que Duo no era el único sorprendido. Los demás tampoco conocían taaanto a Hilde, pero se habían hecho una idea de su carácter. Al parecer una idea bastante errada.

-Ya basta Hilde. Estás acaparándo toda la atención. Deja que conozcan a las demás.- dijo Relena, hablándole como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-¿Desde cuando que se conocen?- preguntó Duo saliendo de su sorpresa.

-Oh, cuando Hilde fue al Libra a robar esa información y vino a verme. Después de todo lo de Marimeia, la volví a ver en una de las colonias en las que estaba trabajando. Desde ahí somos amigas. Pero basta de eso. ¡Chicas! ¡Vengan a conocer a los famosos pilotos!

Por primera vez, se fijaron realmente en las demás. Tres chicas de apariencia agrdable esperaban ser presentadas.

-Bien.- dijo Relena encargándose- Ella es Iyomi Mitsu.- señaló a la chica que se encontraba a la izquierda. Era una preciosa joven, más alta que baja, de complexión firme y de ojos y cabellos negros. El pelo lo llevaba largo, presumiblemente hasta la cintura, cosa que no se podía asegurar, ya que lo llevaba atado.

-Hola.- dijo con voz normal y controlada.

-¡Pero Iyomi!- la increpó una rubia que se hallaba a su derecha- ¿Estás frente a unos héroes y a ti sólo se te ocurre decir hola?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué haga una reverencia y exclame "Salve rey Petardo"?

-Supongo que no- suspiró la chica- Lo siento. Mi nombre es Mari Daihatsu. Encantada de conocerles.- Mari era más baja que las demás. Además de rubia tenía unos angelicales ojos celestes y una expresión dulce y tranquila.

-Vaya Mari, y me regañas a mi por decirles hola.- ironizó Iyomi alzándo las cejas y revolviendole el pelo.

-¡A la pequeña!- gritó Hilde. Ella e Iyomi se lanzaron juguetonamente contra Mari, haciendole cosquillas y despeinándola, mientras Lena se reía. Los chicos simplemente veían asombrados.

-¡¡Ya paren! Todavía nos e terminan las presentaciones.- balbuceó Mari entre risas.

Cuando se calmaron los ánimos desde las sombras apareció la última chica. Tenía el cabello rubio ondulado hasta media espalda. Sus ojos grises delataban una tristeza interior aue, al ver a los pilotos, se agrandaron de sorpresa. Palideció mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Relena preocupada.

-Sí.- murmuró la chica.- Hola. Mi nombre es Midi Une.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Uuuuhh! Y? So? exclamaciones de sorpresa? gritos? quejas? dudas?

Weno, la verdad es, si me preguntan, que nunca me gustó la pareja de Trowa y Catherine, porque, para mi, son hermanos. Lamento en verdad a las que no les gusta este personaje, pero le quiero dar una oportunidad. Me da penita la chica. Por si acaso, Midi Une forma parte del pasado de Trowa, del episodio Zero. Por lo que entiendo, se conocieron y eran amigos, pero ella era una espía o algo así y lo traicionó, matando a sus amigos soldados. Ella estaba enamorada de Trowa y después lo siente mucho, alegando que lo hace por su padre enfermo y sus hermanos, y le pide que la mate, pero él la deja viva, diciendole que, por lo menos, tiene un lugar donde regresar.

Como ven es una cosa bien triste, asi que le dare chance a la pobre. Claro, no toy diciendo que se queden juntos ne? Si quieren decir cualquier cosa (acepto todo, menos virus claro) solo apreten el botoncito de reviews.


	5. sombras del pasado

Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de este raro fic. Averigüe un poco más específico lo que fue la traición de Midi, por si a alguien no le quedo muy claro. Segun la información, Midi le hizo creer que sus amigos (los que lo habían criado) lo traicionaron, para que así Trowa los matara. Cuando llega a la base, encuentra a su capitan muerto y descubre que fue Midi la traidora. Le pregunta porqué y la respuesta fue para ayudar a sus hermanos y a su padre enfermo. Tambien le dice que lo odia porque él no tenia pasado ni nada que perder, sin embargo, en su mente le dice que lo ama. Trowa la deja ir y se va a buscar su lugar en el mundo. Hay gente que dice que Midi Une es Lady Une, pero, sinceramente, no me la trago ¬¬

Ojalas les haya quedado más clara esta rara historia... ahora vamos a ver como sera el reencuentro de estos dos. Agradezco todos sus reviews y espero que disfruten!!

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(...) comentarios mios

5. Sombras de pasado

-Mi nombre es Midi Une.

Todos contemplaban a la rubia joven de aspecto triste y con el rostro envuelto en una dolorosa expresión de sorpresa. Notaban la creciente tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, mas nadie entendía el porqué.

Nadie, excepto Trowa.

-"No es posible"- debía de ser una broma. Aún cuando hubieran pasado siete años desde aquellos fatídicos días, el ver su rostro le trajo los recuerdos abruptamente. Quizás, si no se hubieran vuelto a ver, jamás la recordaría, quedaría enterrada en los recuerdos que nunca recuperó tras haber perdido la memoria. Hubiera sido mejor así. Esa mujer no despertaba sus mejores sentimientos.

-Midi, ¿Realmente estás bien? Te has puesto horriblemente pálida.-comentó Mari, preocupada.

-Nn... no es nada. Me ha venido un dolor de cabeza.- tartamudeó. Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo mentalmente en que era la excusa más débil que habían escuchado en su vida, sin embargo, obtuvo el efecto deseado en las demás.

-¡Cielos! ¿No crees que deberías recostarte?- preguntó Relena asustada.

-Eso sería lo mejor.- la secundó Hilde.

-Quizás sería mejor que entraras. La luz de sol está muy fuerte y podría afectarte. Ven.- Iyomi la tomó del brazo y la introdujo al interior de la casa, tomando el mando de la situación. Midi se dejó llevar, como una niña pequeña. Durante unos momentos, le dirigió disimuladas miradas a Trowa- Lena, le daré un vaso de agua y la recostaré en el sofá, ¿Te parece?

-Claro que sí.

Cuando las dos chicas se internaron en la casa, el silencio reinó en el jardín. Las amigas de Relena comenzaron a estirar sus toallas playeras sobre las reposeras, todas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. A su vez, los pilotos se miraban entre ellos, preguntándose que diablos estaría pasando allí. Claro, todos menos Trowa. Entendía a la perfección la sorpresa en los ojos de Midi y también su deseo de desaparecer de su vista. Lo que no podía comprender era la reacción de las demás ante su excusa de dolor de cabeza. También se preguntpo qué hacía Midi Une en ese lugar ¿Cómo se habían conocido ella y Relena? ¿Sabría la última el oscuro pasado de su amiga? ¿Cuales eran las intenciones de Midi? Eran complicadas preguntas de las que necesitaba una respuesta.

-¡Al diablo con todo!- exclamó Duo, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran- ¿Quiere alguna de ustedes explicarnos por qué tanto alboroto por un simple dolor de cabeza? ¡Deberían ver la cara que se les ha puesto!

-Y como siempre, Duo, tú y tu gran sensibilidad.- suspiró Hilde. Tras enviar una rápida mirada a sus amigas prosiguió- Supongo que habrá que explicarles a esta tropa antes de que cometan alguna indiscreción ¿No es así?

-¡Lo dices como si fueramos unos indiscretos!- se ofendió Duo.

-Sería lo mejor.- afirmó Relena tranquila, ganándose unas cuantas miradas asesinas.

-Mari, será mejor que tú lo cuentes. Después de todo, la conoces mejor.- la alentó Hilde mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse los shorts. Detuvo su acción ante la "extraña" mirada que le dirigía Duo- ¡¡¡Pedazo de animal!!!! ¡¡¿¿Qué te estás imaginando??!!- le gritó mientras terminaba de quitarse los shorts y se los tiraba a la cara. Debajo de estos se mostraba la parte inferior de un bikini morado. Furiosa, se quitó la polera, revelando la parte superior, muy parecida a la de Relena.

-¡Pero Hilde! ¿Qué querías que pensara si te estabas quitando la ropa?

-¡¿Qué te crees?!

-¡Ya paren ustedes dos!- exclamó Relena. Todos se quedaron estáticos en sus puestos. La habían visto enfadada y no se expondrían de nuevo.- Hay cosas más importantes de las de qué hablar. Mari, comienza por favor.

-Muy bien, antes de empezar voy a quitarme también la ropa para quedarme con mi traje de baño ¿De acuerdo? Para que nadie malpiense nada...

-Creo que ya te entendieron.- comentó Hilde irónica.

Una vez que Mari se hubo quedado con su traje de una pieza color naranja y de que nadie hubo salido herido, se metieron a la piscina y se sentaron en la parte menos profunda para que la chica comenzara la historia. Trowa iba algo reticente. No quería enterarse. No quería enterarse de nada que le hiciera sentir compasión o lástima por ella. Pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Bien. Supongo que lo primero que debo decir es que Midi y yo somos primas. No primas hermanas, sino algo como primas de segundo o tercer grado. Voy en el instituto con Relena y se las presenté en mi pasado cumpleaños.

-"Eso explica como se conocieron"- pensó Trowa.

-Su historia es algo dura y ella es muy orgullosa, así que deben tratar de no tratarla con un cuidado especial.

-"No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo."

-Verán, cuando Midi era pequeña, su madre murió al nacer su tercer hermano. Debía de tener unos nueve años o algo así. Bueno, la cosa es que desde ese instante, ella debió de cuidar a sus hermanos, pues su padre, primo del mío, siempre fue muy delicado de salud. Siempre estaba enfermo y ella debió cuidar de toda su familia. Tengo entendido que mi padre quería acogerlos en nuestra casa, pero mi tío era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar ayuda. Fingía que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad todos estaban muy mal, los chicos estaban mal nutridos y Midi tenía que buscar la manera de ganar dinero. Finalmente encontró un... trabajo.

-"Sí, un trabajo de espía y de asesina."- pensó Trowa, furioso.

-La cosa es que no duró mucho. Al parecer, lo dejó al año. Le habían pagado una suntuosa suma de dinero y ella aseguró que sería suficiente para comprar las medicinas a su padre, por lo que dejó el trabajo. Sin embargo, la suerte le jugó en contra. En ese entonces, vivían en un pueblo apartado de todo. Una noche, un grupo de soldados arrasó con el lugar, intentando sentar allí una base. Cuando la gente del pueblo se negó a abandonar sus hogares, los acribillaron.- Mari se detuvo en esa parte y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Con evidente esfuerzo, las detuvo y siguió- Midi no estaba. Había salido con sus hermanos a comprarle a un mercader ambulante que acampaba no lejos de su hogar. Se alertaron con las explosiones. El hombre huyó y ella dejó ocultos a sus hermanos. No eran más que unos bebés. La mayor, Ellen, sólo tenía seis años. Midi corrió en busca de su padre. No obstante, el pueblo, lo que fue su hogar durante mucho tiempo, estaba destruído. Al parecer, había susedido algo más que una matanza. Había sido una carnicería. Midi... Midi enocontró a mi tío hecho pedazos. A él y a todos sus amigos. Los psiquiatras dicen que debió de sufrir un shock traumatico o algo así. Al parecer, se fue como una autómata hacia sus hermanos y de la misma manera los sacó de allí y los llevó hasta la primera casa que encontró. Pidió un telefono y nos llamó. Desde entonces que vive con nosotros.

Mari se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de sobrellevar la pena que sentía cada vez que recordaba el momento en que le informaron que su tío querido había muerto. Su pausa fue necesaria para que los soldados pensaran sobre lo que acababan de oír. Era una historia triste, pero realista. Sabían como era antes la guerra. Duo recordó, con un escalofrío, que él vivió algo parecido, pero menos doloroso.

-Por esa razón- continuó Mari con el relato- es que Midi sufre de dolores de cabeza de vez en cuando. La impresión fue tal que, en ciertos momentos de miedo o sorpresa profunda, las imágenes vuelven a su mente junto con un gran dolor. Tratamos de atajar esos dolores, ya sean unas minúsculas punzadas en la cabeza, porque las consecuencias son terribles. Mi prima comienza a temblar violentamente mientras grita de forma desgarradora. No recuerda quien es ni que la rodea, sólo se ve a sí misma de pequeña, rodeada de dolor y muerte. Como no se da cuenta de lo que hace, puede resultar herida o herir a alguien.

No terminaba de decir esas palabras cuando Iyomi salió al jardín.

-Está bien. Se quedará un momento recostada y saldrá en cuanto se reponga.- informó. Las demás sonrieron aliviadas.

-Ahora bien, chicos- intervino Relena- Deben prometer que no actuarán de forma diferente en cuando a Midi. Si se entera que les contamos, nos hará pedazos.

-Tiene el orgullo del tamaño de un rascacielos.- afirmó Iyomi.

-Miren quien lo dice.- susurró Hilde a Duo y a espaldas de Iyomi. Una vena latió en la frente de esta última.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Creo que será mejor que te metas al agua, Iyomi.- intervino Mari tratando de apaciguarla- está deliciosa.

-Hm. Está bien.

Iyomi fue hacia las reposeras y comenzó a desvestirse. Debajo de sus ropas llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color rosado que era quizás algo más escotado de lo que debería.

-Si Zechs se entera que las amigas de Relena visten así de seguro la encierra. - murmuró Wufei mirando a Iyomi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de cómo me visto?- lanzó inmediatamente Iyomi.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, mujer.

-¡Vaya! ¡Estamos en presencia de Don Gruñón! Si no te interesa nada mejor ahorrate los comentarios.

-No seguiré el consejo de una mujer como tú.

-¿Una mujer como yo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Iyomi con la voz peligrosamente suave.

-Wufei- le advirtió Hilde- yo que tú, me disculpo y me detengo.

-¿A qué más puede ser? Sólo mirate como andas vestida.

-Aquí correrá sangre- murmuró Lena.- Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ella y las demás se dieron la vuelta con la intención de irse, mas los otros tenían toda la intención de quedarse. Exasperadas, cada una tomó el brazo de un piloto (en el caso de Hilde, a Duo y a Trowa) y se los llevaron al otro extremo de la piscina.

-¡Eh! ¡Quiero saber que pasará!- exclamó Duo tratando de zafarse, pero Hilde lo agarró firmemente de la trenza y se lo llevó.

-¿Estás insinuando de que soy una...?

-Exactamente.

-Bien. Craso error.- susurró Iyomi y, sin la más mínima advertencia, saltó sobre Wufei, se sentó sobre su espalda mientras le tomaba el brazo y se lo jaló hacia atrás, retorciéndeselo (recuerden que estaban en la parte baja de la piscina).

-¡Mujer loca! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sueltame ya!

-¡Disculpate!

-¡Jamás me disculparé ante una mujer! ¡Ahora sueltame!

-¡Si no te disculpas te romperé el brazo!

-¡Nunca!

-¡Bien, entonces!- exclamó ella retorciéndocelos un poco más.

-¡¡¡Aaaghh!!! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Lo sss...siieeennnntoo- dijo lo último en un tono muuuy suave.

-¿Cómo? no te escuché.

-¡Ah no! ¡No lo repetiré otra vez!

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Iyomi con voz inocente. El brazo de Wufei se inclinó peligrosamente hacia atrás.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lo siieennnto!- exclamó esta vez. (N/A: Wufei disculpandose... dos veces??? ¡¡¡¡madre santa, el apocalopsis!!!!!)

-Eso, definitivamente, está mejor.

Bruscamente, Iyomi soltó el brazo de Wufei. El chino le dirigió una mirada envenenada y, con mucha dignidad, toda la que le fue posible después de un momento así, se alejó de ella y se nadó hacia los demás. En el agua sólo quedaban Duo, Quatre y Hilde, pues Relena y Mari iban a buscar algo de beber y de paso echarle una mirada a Midi y Heero y Trowa estaban leyendo al sol, siguiendo las estrictas instrucciones de no inmiscuirse en lo que acababa de pasar. Apenas Wufei llegó donde Duo y Quatre, el primero comenzó a reirse a carcajada limpia.

-¡¡Miren quien llego!! Cielos Wufei, nunca lo esperé de ti. De acuerdo, es aceptable que Heero te derrote, incluso que Trize te derrote, ¿Pero que una mujer te haga pedir perdón? Diablos, creo que esto a sido un milagro. ¡Wufei Chang, el gran piloto del Shen Long, vencido por una mujer!

-Callate idiota, o te rasuraré esa estúpida trenza que traes.- esta vez, la advertencia de Wufei iba muy en serio. Tanto que Duo calló inmediatamente al ver el brillo asesino en los ojos del chino. Por otro lado, Iyomi volvió muy campante al lado de Hilde, quien la esperaba con algo de... pánico xD

- ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó?

-Podría preguntarte eso a ti.- le contestó Hilde que se hizo un ovillo, fingiendo temor.- Te mostraste muy agresiva con ese tipo.- le reprochó.

-¿Agresiva? ¡Es lo menos que se merecía!

-Sabemos que los hombres son unos animales retrasados sin suficiente coeficiente intelectual como para comprender cuando son ofensivos- la tranquilizo Hilde, ganándose miradas de odio, cortesía de Duo y Wufei-. Pero no debes rebajarte a su nivel.

-¡Ya llegamos!- interrumpió una sonriente Relena cargando una bandeja con vasos de té helado. A su lado iba Mari, que caminaba junto a Midi, vigilando su paso. Haciendo gala de su discresión, los pilotos ni la miraron.

-¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?- preguntó la anfitriona sonriente, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita. Todos cogieron su respectivo vaso y volvieron a sus actividades. Hilde propuso un partido de voleyball, al cual sólo aceptaron Mari, Iyomi, Quatre, Wufei y Duo. Relena fue a tumbarse y cogió su libro nuevamente. Heero se tumbó también, eso si no muy cerca de ella, por supuesto que no.

Midi estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un roble, con la mirada gacha. Tímidamente, lanzaba disimuladas miradas al chico que había cambiado su pasado.

-"Me pregunto si me reconoció. Algo en sus ojos me dice que sí y que todavía le soy desagradable. Bueno, en todo caso, ¿Qué más esperaba? Lo que hice fue horrible, no merezco su perdón, pero, maldita sea, lo necesito." (N/A: el perdón ne? todavia es muy pronto para "otros" sentimientos...)

Por su parte, nuestra querida Relena, con el increíble sexto sentido que las mujeres tenemos xD, había captado la tensa situación en la que se habían metido Midi y Trowa. ¿Era posible que se hubieran conocido desde antes? Claro que ella nunca había mencionado a sus amigas que conocía a los pilotos gundam, excepto a Hilde, e incluso podría ser que Midi lo hubiera conocido antes de que Trowa se uniera a los pilotos.

-"Me pregunto si será esa la razón por la que Trowa la mira con tanto... odio"- pensaba aún con el libro entre sus manos, sin saber que se había pegado en un mismo punto.

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Heero la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Lo miró con evidente confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Que en qué piesas. Te quedaste como hipnotizada mirando la misma parte.- Heero se permitió poner un ligero toque risueño en su voz.

-Ah, no en nada importante.

-Pues tu rostro no decía eso.

-¿Ahora sabes interpretar expresiones?

-Está definitivamente entre mis múltiples habilidades.- contestó Heero. Ese era su nuevo plan. Si no podía hacer entrar en razón a Relena, respondería fuego con fuego, sarcasmo con sarcasmo.

Por supuesto, eso desconcertó un momento a Lena. Pero sólo un momento.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedes decirme cuales son tus "multiples" habilidades?

-Claro que sí. Pero será en otro momento, no quiero parecer arrogante.

-Por casualidad, ¿Se encontrará bailar entre ellas?- agregó Relena con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos. Heero, presintiendo el peligro, eligió con cuidado sus próximas palabras.

-Pues... eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De a qué llamas bailar. Porque, no sé si recuerdas, pero ya hemos bailado juntos.

-Pues lo que se baila hoy.- repuso ella, tratando de no recordar ese momento- No me interesa que bailes lo que bailaban nuestros bisabuelos.

-Podría hacerlo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro que sí.

-Muy bien, ya que eres al parecer tan hábil, no me negarás un baile hoy en la noche.

Heero quedó confundido. ¿A qué punto habían llegado? ¿Ella lo estaba invitando a bailar, a salir?

-¿Hoy en la noche?

-Ajá. Yo y mis amigas iremos a una disco en la noche.- al escuchar eso, una mínima parte de Heero se lamentó- Si le digo a Miliardo que irán con nosotras, no pondrá problema.

-Ah, con que nos usarás para ir a una de tus fiestas...

-Por Dios Heero,- exclamó Relena con una sonrisita- No lo digas así, que suena muy feo. Solo te estoy invitando a ti y a tus amigos a pasar la noche con nosotras. Y agregamos que mi hermano se sentirá muy satisfecho de que así sea, porque de ese modo no habrán posibilidades de que un tipo indeseable me saque a bailar con malas intenciones, solo estarás tú disponible y mi hermano sabe que no eres de esos, así que no habrá peligro. ¿Lo captas?

-Aún así me siento usado.

Relena rió suavemente y se estiró como un gato sobre su reposera, sin tener en cuenta que Heero a pesar de todo, era un hombre, y como buen hombre no pudo dejar de fijarse en como se tensaba el traje de baño sobre su cuerpo.

-"Heero baka, deja de pensar en esas estupideces"

-Muy bien, querido, si te sientes o te dejas de sentir usado, ese ya es exclusivamente problema tuyo. Por mí cuenta, iré de todas maneras a esa fiesta, ya tenga que salir por la ventana de mi cuarto. Si vas conmigo, nos ahorraremos esa desagradable escena. Además, no tengo ningún interés en arriesgarme a arruinar mi ropa en la caída, muchas gracias. Es tú decisión.

Heero se encontraba frente a un gran dilema. Por una parte, estaba muy bien eso de acompañar a Relena a su maldita fiesta. Zechs estaría confiado de que no le pasaría nada a su hermanita y ella estaría feliz. Y él igual lo estaría un poco por estar junto a ella. Pero sólo un poco. Tampoco se moría de ganas de estar a su lado, claro que no. (N/A: si willy ¬¬ ni tu te crees eso)

Por otro lado, no se atrevía a ponerse en ridículo frente a ella y a los otros pilotos...

-Bueno, ¿Aceptas o no?- preguntó Relena un tanto impaciente ya.- Si no quieres ir, iré por mi cuenta. De todos modos, allí hay un par de chicos con los que queríamos encontrarnos y...

-Vamos con ustedes.

La rotunda afirmación de Heero lo sorprendió tanto a él como a Lena. Pero ella lo disimuló muy bien luciendo una maravillosa sonrisa.

-¡Oh Heero, muchas gracias! Sé que lo haces por mi hermano, pero igual te lo agradezco.- por un instante pareció que iba a abrazarlo, pero se contuvo- Les diré a los demás.

Heero observó como Relena saltaba de la reposera y se alejaba a saltitos hacia los demás, dispuesta a contarles el panorama para la noche. Inmediatamente se escuchó el grito entusiasmado de Duo y el gruñido de Wufei.

-¿Por qué tenemos que acompañar a estas débiles mujeres?

-¡Fijate que nadie te obliga a ir! Mejor para nosotras si no vas.

-Vamos Iyomi, no seas descortés...

-¡FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA!

Heero bloqueó su mente a los ruidosos gritos de Duo y se centró en lo que viviría en la noche. Tendría que idear un plan para quedarse sentado toda la noche y aún así vigilar a Relena. Supo enseguida que no iba a ser fácil, porque ella le demandaría que bailasen juntos.

Y Relena no sabía que él había mentido.

Porque Heero no tenía idea de bailar

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Washaka!!!! que tal? perdon, perdon, perdon y mas perdon por no actualizar antes, pero es que estoy en periodo de examenes y... bueno, hay que tener prioridades (si willy ¬¬, no me la creo ni yo) Pero aquí hay otro capitulo de esta rara historia que pasa del drama a la comedia sin dejarlas respirar siquiera XD. Agradezco todos los reviews que en verda me emociona mucho recibirlos, gracias!!!!! T-T y ojala me envien muchos mas!!!

Muchas garcias a Verito.S, adnil, saori-luna, Ai-chan, msora, Gabe Logan, Kaori Ishida, fbla, Sao-Yuy, Relenita-Amore, adriana, Chiho, eternal-vampire y clover potter. Son mi fuente de ánimo!!!!


	6. ¿MCMA o?

Holaas!!

Perdón, perdón perdón por la demora!!!! pero con las vacaciones me relaje un poco xD Aqui va otro capitulo de "Cambios..." y creo que la acción comienza! Nos vemos abajo!!

Capitulo Seis: ¿M.C.M.A. o...?

Relena miraba los dos conjuntos que, estirados sobre su cama, esperaban ser elegidos. Aunque la chica tenía ciertas prioridades, por lo que ya tenía más o menos hecha su decisión. Siempre había sido las de pantalones cómodos y poleras sin mangas y no tenía porqué cambiar.

Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran apenas las ocho. Sus amigas vendrían a eso de las diez para que Pagan los fuera a dejar a la disco. Ella ya se había dado un baño y se había lavado el cabello. Ahora estaba con una delgada bata inspeccionando su armario.

Sus ojos se posaron distaídamente sobre el osito que se apoyaba sobre la almohada. Su mirada se dulcificó notoriamente al ver al viejo peluche con la cinta azul algo deshilachada ya. Heero se lo había dado para su decimosexto cumpleaños, exactamente hace diez meses. (N/A: oigan, nose cuanto tiempo pasa desde lo de marimeia, pero para no complicarme la existencia lo dejo asi ok? gracias y no se enreden xD)

Durante el tiempo que siguió, ella fantaseaba con que ese regalo era una muestra del loco amor que él sentía por ella. Guardó el oso en un sitio de honor y lo consideró una prueba de amor irrefutable. Después de recibirlo, esperó que Heero la llamara, o la visitara o se comunicara de cualquier manera con ella. Pero los días de espera se convirtieron en semanas y no había ni rastro de él. Hasta que a Marimeia se le ocurrió que quería gobernar el mundo. Y volvió a verlo, pero apenas hubo despertado luego que se desmayara en sus brazos, murmuró algunas palabras y se levantó para verificar el estado de la niña y de los demás heridos. Cuando preguntó por él, le contestaron que ya se había marchado.

Y permaneció sin saber de él durante seis meses.

Seis meses en los que creyó que, por fin, lo había olvidado.

Y ahora lo volvía a ver y la llama se avivó nuevamente. Pero él se mostraba aún más frío que la última vez que se habían visto. Claro que ella tampoco lo había tratado muy bien, pero era su nueva manera de defenderse. Ya no iba a dejar que la manejaran como a un títere.

-"Deja de pensar en eso- se recriminó- mejor será que decidas qué vas a ponerte o te retrasarás"

Volvió a prestar su atención a los dos atuendos que descansaban sobre su cama. Tomó el que había elegido y, cuando ya tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta del baño para cambiarse, se lo pensó mejor.

¿Qué pensaría Heero si la viera vestida con la ropa que había descartado? "Se enfadaría y se armaría la grande." Pero quizás no. No había que olvidar que, a fin de cuentas, el chico estaba en la edad de mirar, lo mismo que ella. Si llevara esa ropa, se aseguraría una reacción. Aunque fuera mala, pero al menos le hablaría.

Con la decisión tomada, agarró firmemente el conjunto elegido y se encerró en el baño.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Faltaban quince minutos para las diez y Relena aún no se presentaba. Los chicos esperaban en la sala mientras recibían ciertas... instrucciones de Miliardo.

-Muy bien, muchachos. Esta noche presenciarán la clase de lugares que mi hermana frecuenta. Considero su deber y responsabilidad el estado en el que vuelva Relena. Si detecto el más mínimo rastro de alcohol en su aliento, les quitaré la piel a tirones. ¿Quedó claro?

-Como el agua.- contestó Quatre, haciendo de portavoz del temeroso grupo.

-Bien. Para asegurarnos el éxito, sólo atenganse a estas instrucciones. No permitan que se aleje. No la pierdan de vista. No la dejen bailar con extraños, ni con conocidos, ni con... que no baile con ningún hombre. ¿De acuerdo? No la dejen beber nada que no hayan bebido ustedes primero. Lo mismo para la comida. Y la quiero de vuelta a las doce y media. Si son las doce treinta y cinco, pensaré que es el tráfico, pero si a las doce cuarenta no han llegado, llamaré al ejército. ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor.

-Fantástico. Esperen, creo que ahí baja.

Y en efecto, se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y pasos bajar por la escalera. Todos callaron, y el conde relámpago se preguntó qué atuendo se abría puesto su hermanita. Como en cámara lenta, los pasos resonaron en la silenciosa mansión, mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la sala. Más cerca, más cerca.

Y Relena hizo su aparición.

Había cambiado los cómodos jeans azules por una minifalda de jeans, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos, con un cinturón negro. Bajo la falda, sin embargo, llevaba unas calzas negras que le llegaban sobre la rodilla. En lugar de una simple polera de tirantes blanca, traía un corsé negro con una mariposa blanca bordada en un extremo. Completaba con las famosas botas negras. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, pero con algunas suaves ondas y llevaba un discreto maquillaje.

Obviamente, tal aparición tuvo sus consecuencias, y no todas muy favorables.

Como todas supondremos, a Quatre le vino tal ataque de asma, que Trowa y Wufei tuvieron que llevarlo fuera para que tomara aire, el último murmurando algo de lo "mostrativas" que eramos las mujeres y que eramos tan débiles que necesitabamos eso para poder sobrevivir. Nuestro buen Duo poco demostró, sabedor de que, si exponía lo que pensaba, sería lentamente desollado, ya sea por Heero o por Zechs, pero eso no evitó que le echara una buena mirada a la chica que tenía en frente, preguntándose mentalmente si Hilde vestiría así también. A Heero le pasaron por la mente tres cosas: una, que Relena en verdad se las estaba buscando si se atrevía a salir así a la calle, más aún a un lugar infestado de chicos cargados de testosterona. Dos, que se veía realmente bien. Y por último, que si no dejaba de mirarla tendría problemas para controlar una hemorragia nasal.

Zechs, sin embargo, fue el único que exteriorizó sus emociones. Y lo hizo a voz de grito.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Por los apóstoles y arcángeles!!!!!!! ¡¡¿¿Qué diablos crees que vistes Relena??!!

-Ropa, creo que es obvio.- contestó ella muy calmada.

-¡Eso no es ropa, mi querida señorita! ¡Esas son prendas sacadas de las tiendas de mala muerte! ¿En qué barrio estabas cuando compraste esa porquería? ¡¡Sube inmediatamente a cambiarte!!

-Como siempre, exageras hermano. No me cambiaré. Iré tal cual estoy a la fiesta y, si me disculpas, mis amigas me llamaron diciendo que están afuera.

Y dejando con a Zechs con su ataque de histeria caminó traquilamente hacia la puerta. Heero y Duo atinaron a seguirla, aún pasmados por lo que veían. Ya en el umbral, Relena se volteó.

-Por cierto. Creo que habías olvidado algo arriba.

Miliardo puso cara de no entender palabra, pero cuando unos pasos arrastrados sonaron detrás de él, se volvió. Y puso cara de terror.

-Zechs, cariño.- Noin estaba tras él, con una sonrisa de desquiciada, aún quitandose un par de cuerdas- creo que es hora de que resolvamos nuestro asunto.

-¿De- De que hablas, que- querida?

Relena cerró la puerta justo en el momento en que se escuchaba un alarido y un estrepitoso golpe, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer el piano sobre una persona.

-Cielos, Lena. ¿A quien están matando en tu casa?- preguntó Hilde, que, efectivamente, esperaba fuera con las demás. Wufei, Trowa y Quatre, ya repuesto, las acompañaban.

-Naa, solo es Noin diciendole un par de cosas a mi hermano. Pero no nos preocupemos de eso, vámonos.

Tranquilamente se dirigió al auto. Sus amigas seguían viendo temerosas la mansión, hasta que, gracias a un estrepitoso ruido de que algo se rompía (y por el sonido, se notaba que era caro) se apresuraron a seguir a Relena.

-¿A dónde los llevo srta. Relena?- preguntó el bueno de Pagan en su papel de chofer.

-Sigue derecho tres calles, luego dobla a la izquierda hasta donde yo te diga.

Ahora, si se preguntan como diez personas caben en el autito rosa (N/A: xP) de Relena se los explicaré. Dado que la chica se había vuelto tan asidua a salir, por "protección" Zechs compró una Limusina De Luxe, las típicas que se ven en la tele, con minibar, television y reproductor de DVD y que nosotras las escritoras de fics soñamos con tener pero que nuestro bajo presupuesto nos impide poseerla. En fin, fue en este pedazo de auto con triple fila de asientos en donde se instalaron nuestros personajes. Ah, y debo agregar: NO era rosa, sino negro xD.

-Oye, Lena- murmuró Hilde a su amiga, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana- ¿A qué juegas? Te regalaron ese conjunto hace siglos y sólo te lo has puesto una vez, y fue para una piyamada. Sabes que tu hermano te matará por usarlo, o peor, no te dejará salir de nuevo. ¿Para qué te arriesgas?

-¿Quieres saberlo? Pues bien, me considero una chica que lucha por conseguir lo que quiere. Y ahora quiero una reacción por parte del M.C.M.A. de Heero.

Hilde sonrió forzosamente al escuchar el apodo que le habían impuesto las cinco chicas al piloto. Relena tenía que estar muy enfadada para usarlo. Y es que lo habían hecho en un momento de rabia y verdad, muchos meses atrás

**,.:Flash Back:.,**

Cuatro Meses Atrás

-¡Lo odio, lo odio!- gritó Relena, en un completo ataque de histeria. Tenía los ojos completamente hinchados y huellas de lágrimas por todo el rostro. A su alrededor abundaban los pañuelitos húmedos y arrugados. Cogiéndole las manos estaban Hilde y Mari, mientras que Midi estaba frente suyo, murmurando palabras de apoyo, e Iyomi estaba manipulando el equipo para que una suave canción sonara como música de fondo. Atrás habían sacos de dormir, lo que evidenciaba que estaban en una piyamada.

-¡Yo lo quería! ¡Y él lo sabía! ¿Y que me da a cambio? ¡Se marcha! ¡Sin un adiós, ni una nota, ni nada!- continuó estallando en lágrimas. En su regazo estaba el osito de peluche, que daba claras muestras de haber sido azotado contra la pared.

-Olvídalo, Lena- la consoló Iyomi, dandole un par de palmadas al hombro- Son todos iguales. Unos malditos embusteros, aprovechandose de los momentos en los que nos encontramos vulnerables para luego huir en la más asquerosa...

-Iyomi, creo que no estás ayudando- interrumpió Mari el acalorado discurso al ver que Relena rompía en nuevos sollozos.

-Pero tienes razón en algo- comentó Midi- fue un cobarde al huir de ti, después de casi arrojarse a tus brazos...

-¡¡Midi!!

-Ella tiene razón Mari. Relena, tienes que dejar de lamentarte. El se lo perdió al huir de ti.- apoyó Hilde.

-¡¡Es un mentiroso!! Me decía que volvería, sí claro, me regalaba cosas para luego mandarse a cambiar. ¡Es un mentiroso y un adulador!

-Eso es, Lena, desahogate. Libera lo que hay en tu interior- aconsejó Iyomi con voz de terapeuta. Y Relena le hizo caso.

-¡¡¡Mentiroso!!! ¡Maldito cobarde, adulador!

-Eso, echalo todo.

-¡Era un maldito cobarde y un mentiroso adulador!

-¡Un M.C.M.A.!- gritó Mari entusiasmada. Los sollozos pararon inmediatamente y cuatro rostros la miraron con cara de ¿what?- es lo que dijo Lena. Maldito cobarde, mentiroso adulador. M.C.M.A.

-Tenía que ser mi prima con sus siglas para todo- suspiró Midi- Estamos en vacaciones, Mari ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero es buena. ¿Que te parece Lena? ¿Prefieres recordarlo como el M.C.M.A.?- preguntó Hilde suavemente. Al ver que Relena asentía entre temblores, suspiró de alivio.- Muy bien. Ahora, tengo la cura perfecta para un mal de amor.

Cuatro rostros, uno de ellos aún con manchurrones de lágrimas, la miraron con curiosidad.

-¡¡Todas las peliculas de Brad Pitt y de Johnny Depp más tres cajas de helado de chocolate!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**,.:Fin del Flash Back;.,**

La discoteque _La Palma_ estaba especialmente concurrida un viernes en la noche. Para cualquier adolescente común habría sido otra discoteque más, bastante amplia y con un magnífico sistema de luces, además de buena música. Pero, como antes dije, para un adolescente común. Y nuestros adorados pilotos eran cualquier cosa menos eso. Ellos solamente veían a un montón de gente (chicas en su mayoría) bailando sin cesar (N/A: me acorde de la cancion xD) en toda la pista. Claro, si bailar se le puede llamar a mover el cuerpo como lo movían ellas.

-¡Hemos llegado para lo mejor! Vamos Mari.- gritó Iyomi cogiendo a la chica por el brazo y llevandosela a la pista.

-¿Sabes bailar Duo?- preguntó Hilde.

-Mi queridísima Hilde, -contestó Duo muy solemne- No se ha hecho fiesta en la que Duo Maxwell, el gran Shinigami, no destaque por su asombrosa habilidad.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, quiero ver esa "asombrosa habilidad".- Duo siguió de buena gana a su compañera.

Como ninguno de los chicos mostraba ni el más remoto interés por bailar y como Midi no quería dejar sola a Relena, los seis se dirigieron a una de las tantas mesas. Inmediatamente se les acercó una atractiva camarera.

-¿Les sirvo algo, chicos?- preguntó dirigiendose exclusivamente a Heero.

-Sí, por favor.- reclamó Relena su atención, sintiendo algo en la boca del estomago al ver como esa... camarera miraba a Heero- Queremos tres aguas sin gas, un Tiger y...¿un jarabe de fresa?- le preguntó a Midi. Ella asintió.- Eso es todo.

-¿Y a ustedes les puedo ofreces algo?

-Nada, gracias.

-Bien, regresaré ne seguida.

La chica se fue, no antes de darle una última revisada a los muchachos. Estos, sin darse por aludidos, siguieron con la vista baja. Un incómodo silencio se apropió de la mesa, que, afortunadamente, no duró mucho.

-Oye, Lena -preguntó Midi con la vista fija en la pista.- Sé que a veces alucino y cosas así pero, ¿Ese no es Duo?

Todos voltearon hacia donde Midi señalaba y, en efecto, allí estaba Duo, parado sobre una de las mesas, tratando de bailar al ritmo de la canción "montarme en tu velero", con Hilde animándolo desde abjao.

-¡Eso es Duo! ¡Demuestrales quien es el Dios de la Muerte!

El resto del público femenino empezó a aplaudir y a gritar después, aunque se callaron un tanto al ver que Duo subia a Hilde para que bailara con él, a pesar que ella no estaba tan entusiasmada como él.

-¡¡QUE HACES, IDIOTA!! YO NO QUIERO HACERLO, ¡¡¡¡BAJAME!!!!!

Esto prometía ponerse mejor, pero en ese preciso instante llegó la camarera con tres botellas de agua mineral que dejó tal cual en la mesa, un vaso largo con algo que parecía granizado rojo que puso frente a Midi y otro vaso de igual tamaño, ese contenía un fondo de algo color rojo y encima un liquido indecifrable y espeso color crema, que lo puso frente a Relena.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Heero de mal modo, aunque sin mirarla mucho.

-Mmm... un Tiger, ¿No?- algo en su tono desafiaba a Heero a decirle algo en contra. Los demás se apartaron un poco.

-No me provoques, Relena. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Eso contiene alcohol?

-¿Y si lo tuviera que? ¿Me lo quitarías?

La mirada de Heero se oscureció. Señal que todos interpretaron.

-Necesito ir al baño.- murmuró Quatre.

-Yo debo tomar aire- masculló Wufei.

-Iré a ver a Iyomi y a Mari- susurró Midi.

-Trataré de bajar a Duo de la mesa- le siguió Trowa. Acto seguido todos desaparecieron.

-¿Y bien, señor guardaespaldas? ¿Me quitarías mi refresco si tuviera alcohol?

-No me des ideas. Sabes que tu hermano me encargó...

-Sí, Heero, ¿Qué te encargo mi hermano? ¿Que controles lo que como o bebo? ¿Que me vigiles a toda hora? ¿Que me sigas al baño?

-¿En qué momento te volviste tan desagradable? No te recordaba así.

-Ah, pero ¿Me recordabas?- ironizó ella.- Que extraño. No se me ocurrió que pensarías en mí cuando te largaste. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo sed.

Desafiandolo con la mirada, alargó una mano a su vaso y lo dirigió a su boca, dispuesta a beber. Dos segundos después su vaso estaba aún lleno en la mesa y ella se dirigía a la pista de baile. Y Heero la tenía firmemente agarrada.

-Creo que prometí que bailaría contigo- susurró.

A causa de su enorme cercanía, Relena perdió por un momento el control sobre sí misma y Heero creyó ver en sus ojos la vulnerabilidad de antes. Pero fue un tiempo muy corto.

-"Bien, si cree que así me arruinará la noche, se equivoca"- pensó ella y, sonriendo traviesamente, comenzó a bailar.

Para Heero una cosa era ver bailar a personas totalmente desconocidas y otra cosa era ver a Relena bailando así. No era un baile escandaloso, pero si lo bastante movido como para... aturdirlo un poco. Se quedó quieto unos segundos mientras la miraba mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, hasta que recordó que era él el que tenía que demostrar lo buen bailarín que era.

Algo complicado, dio algunas fugaces miradas a su alrededor para ver como bailaban los otros hombres e imitó lo que pudo. También copió algunos de los pasos de Relena y alguno que otro de Duo. Además, parecía tener el ritmo en el cuerpo, pues al cabo de un rato ya no le complicaba seguir las canciones. En suma, parecía que sí era un gran bailarín. Y su compañera parecía notarlo, porque ya no le dirigía miradas irónicas o satisfechas. Ella estaba en realidad sorprendida y no podía sospechar que era la primera vez que Heero bailaba en su vida.

-Vaya -comentó en un susurro- Parece que no eres nada malo.

-"Y que lo digas" Ya te lo había dicho- le contestó en otro susurro.

Entonces, la música se tornó aún más rápida. Relena pensó que Heero ya había tenido suficiente para una noche, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando él siguió bailando con buen ritmo, sin dar señal de rendirse. Mayor sería su sorpresa cuando la música se detuvo y un lento comenzó a sonar. Seguramente él querría imitar a la mayoría de las parejas que abandonaban la pista, pero Heero, muy serio, se acercó a ella y, tras echar una rápida mirada a su alrededor, la abrazó para seguir bailando.

Paralizada, no atinó a más que rodearlo con sus brazos y seguir el ritmo. Sentía las manos de él en su cintura y su mejilla apoyada en su cabello. Maldición, si seguía así, le costaría mucho seguir manteniendolo a raya de su corazón.

-"No, no. No quiero volver a quererlo. Volverá a irse y se repetirá toda la historia. Tengo que ser fuerte. Fuerte."

Pero, rayos, era dificil ser fuerte teniendolo a él abrazandola así. Sin embargo, sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, logró separarse de él.

-Lo siento, pero debo ir al baño.

Inmediatamente abandonó la pista y se dirigió directo hacia Hilde, quien por fin se hallaba en el suelo, charlando con Duo y los demás. La tomó del brazo y ambas desaparecieron.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó Duo confundido.

-Al baño. Y a proposito, nosotras tambien debemos ir.- contesto Iyomi lanzando una significativa mirada a las otras. Ya sólo quedaban los chicos.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que ir juntas al baño?- preguntó Wufei malhumorado.

-Amigo, esa pregunta es la duda existencial del planeta.- le dijo Duo asintiendo con la cabeza con aire de entendido.

-A proposito Heero, tu y la srta. Relena estaban muy bien bailando. ¿Se han reconciliado?- preguntó Quatre.

-¡Aaah! Heero amigo, ¡Has decidido seguir mis pasos!- exclamó Duo palmeandole el hombro.

-Ni muerto. Solo hacia una demostración.- murmuró Heero.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-Sólo hacía una demostración.

-Sí claro. Y para eso tenían que bailar tan pegados ¿Cierto Lena?- preguntó sarcásticamente Iyomi.

-¡Si parecía que los hubieran pegado con cola o algo así!- exclamó Mari.

Relena se miró al espejo. Estaba algo sonrojada y tenía los ojos brillantes. Nada que un poco de maquillaje ni pueda ocultar.

-A él le interesa tanto acercarse a mí, como a mi hermano le interesa que consiga novio- declaró firmemente.

-Pero se veían muy tiernos juntos- la apostilló Midi.

-Puede ser, pero...

-Aceptalo Lena, el tipo y tu parecen sacados de un especial de san Valentin o algo asi.

-No lo creo...

-Hilde tiene razón. Deberías ver como te miraba.

-¡Y la forma en que te abrazó!

-Y...

-¡Basta!- exclamó Lena algo molesta ya- no me importa como nos veíamos. No quiero que él vuelva a formar parte de mi vida ¿Entendido?

-¿Aunque tú estes loca por el?

-¡Hilde!

-Ok, Ok, entendido.

-De acuerdo, volvamos a la fiesta.

Salieron y las demás volvieron con los chicos. Relena en cambio, volvió a su mesa donde su olvidado refresco aún esperaba. Tantas emociones la habían dejado sedienta. Alargó una mano para coger el vaso y se lo dirigió a los labios.

Y una mano le impidió beber.

-¡Que dia...! ¡Heero! ¿Que crees que haces?- masculló furiosa.

Y aunque estaba enfadada él lo estaba aún más. No parecía recordar los poco minutos en los que la mantuvo abrazada mientras bailaban al son de la música. Ohh no.

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería que tomaras esto.

-Pues informe de últmo minuto, ¡No me importa lo que digas!- gritó ella y de un sólo empujón se soltó de él y caminó hacia la salida, aún con el vaso en la mano. Heero la siguió furioso.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Que demonios te pasa Relena? Solo quiero que...

-¡No me importa lo que quieras, ni lo que pienses! ¡Ni tú ni mi hermano!- y enseguida comenzó a tomar el extraño líquido.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el ruido del vidrio roto. Heero le había arrebatado el vaso y lo había arrojado contra la pared. Todo su contenido se derramó por el suelo.

-Pero... ¡¿Qué has hecho maldito idiota?!

-Tú lo conseguiste Relena.

-¿Conseguí qué? ¿Quedarme sin mi jugo? ¡Porque para tu información el Tiger es jugo de piña mezclado con crema de coco! ¡Eso era todo!

En otra ocasión, Heero hasta podría haberse reído. Y lo habría hecho si Relena no hubiera estado tan furiosa.

-¿Por qué no confían en mí? ¿De verdad creen mi hermano y tú que tengo interés en ir y emborracharme por ahi? Pues tengo noticias, amigo ¡No me interesa para nada! ¡No me gusta el alcohol! ¡Yo sólo quiero salir y bailar como todas mis amigas! ¿Es mucho pedir?

Heero estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Relena gritaba a más no poder y sus gritos hacían que sus tímpanos retumbaran, además de que comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente culpable. Pero no podía evitar mirar lo hermosa que se veía así, enfadada. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios se movían sin parar mientras seguía con sus gritos...

-Callate- sin poder resistirse la agarró de los hombros y la acercó hacia sí. Ella enmudeció ante la repentina cercanía.- Cállate de una vez. No sigas gritando.

Relena abrió la boca para soltarle otra reprimenda, pero él decidió callarla de una vez por todas.

Y la única manera que se le ocurrió fue besarla.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Ejem, ejem... bueno, muchas me mataran por dejarlo asi, pero eso le da un toque emocionante no? Nuevamente pido disculpas por mi retraso al subir, pero estoy pasando malos tiempos... Voy trabajando en los otros fanfics, los avances nos son tan rápidos como desearía, pero saldran no se preocupen.

Agradecimientos a

_fbla_

_eternal-vampire_

_RelenitaAmore_

_yuky-san02_

_adriana_

_bel_

_Sao-Yuy_

Gracias de corazon


	7. Llanto

Hola hola hola gentee!!! he vuelto y conmigo viene esta nueva parte de "Cambios..." Se que todas estan ansiosas por saber que pasó después de que nuestro héroe se armó de valor y besó por fin a Lena, pero antes de eso quiero hacer una aclaracion. Aqui va:

-Gracias a la maravillosa cooperacion de Vicky Yun Kamiya, sé cuanto tiempo pasa entre hecho y hecho. Seguramente muchas de ustedes tambien lo saben, pero por si hay pájaras como yo, lo aclarare. NO pasaron cuatro meses entre lo del oso y lo de marimeia, sino nueve (harto perdida andaba yo), pero como lo hecho, hecho está, (y porque, aparte, sería muy confuso) vamos a dejarlo tal como esta ¿vale?

Bueno, eso era todo. Ahora los dejo con este nuevo capitulo. Nos vemos abajo!!!

Capitulo siete: Llanto

Heero se movió suavemente sobre la boca de Relena, mientras ella creía estar en el séptimo cielo. Y si no era así, le faltaba muy poco. ¡Dios, no sabía que el chico fuera tan bueno en eso! No llevaba más de diez segundos besándola y ya la tenía loca. Al sentir como sus manos caían desde sus hombros hasta su cintura para estrecharla aún más, se sintió desfallecer. Lo último que hizo antes de desconectarse con el mundo fue alzar los brazos y rodear con ellos el cuello de su adorado Heero.

Mientras, Heero también se hallaba en cualquier parte menos en la tierra. El delicioso aroma de Relena, ese que lo acosaba incluso en sueños, lo rodeaba completamente hasta aturdirlo por completo. Ni se enteró en qué momento deslizó las manos desde los hombros hasta la cintura de la chica, abrazándola con fuerza, lo suficiente como para cortarle la respiración. Lo mejor, o peor, fue cuando Relena lo abrazó con igual o más fuerza que él, acariciando con ternura sus desordenados cabellos. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacía

-"¡Pero que demonios...!"

Y tan bruscamente como la agarró, Heero se separó de ella de golpe.

-¡Maldita sea!

Relena abrió los ojos asustada. La reacción de Heero había sido tan brusca que la había empujado hacia la pared. ¿Qué ocurría? Hasta hace unos momentos él la besaba con un cariño inconfundible, y ahora la miraba como si fuera la causa de todos los males de la tierra. Trató de insinuar una débil sonrisa, pero los músculos de la cara habían olvidado completamente su función. Sólo podía observar a Heero, dandole la espalda, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras se mesaba el pelo con la mano con un aire de desesperación.

-Heero, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con voz trémula, dando un par de pasos hacia él.

-¡Alejate!- el grito de él la detuvo a mitad de camino e incluso llegó a encogerse de miedo- Lo siento, pero nada de esto debió haber ocurrido. Lamento haberlo hecho. Será... será mejor que vuelvas adentro.

Ni siquiera se volteó. Simplemente siguió de espaldas a ella, con los hombros caídos. Relena ni se lo creía. ¿La besaba para luego darle la espalda y hacerla desaparecer de su vista? Imposible. Ella se había dado cuenta de que ese beso significaba mucho, tanto para ella como para el. Tenía que haber sentido esa chispa, esa corriente eléctrica recorriendolos.

-¿Por qué aún estas aquí?- gruñó Heero.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes esperar que me vaya después de esto. Primero me regañas sin razón, luego nos besamos y ahora me estás echando, como si fuera mi culpa o algo parecido. ¿Qué te ocurre? Si mal no recuerdo, tú me besaste. Yo no te lo pedí, así que asume lo que has hecho. Y en todo caso, no fue nada malo.- concluyó, sacando una pequeña sonrisa por fin.

No obstante, la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro cuando Heero finalmente se volvió. Tenía el rostro atormentado y sus ojos despedían rayos de furia.

-¿Qué no lo pediste? Claro que lo pediste, cariño, lo has pedido practicamente desde que te conocí. Lo único que has hecho desde entonces ha sido perseguirme hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Y te atreves a decir que no me lo has pedido? Maldición, cada vez que me miras parece que el corazón se te fuera a salir por los ojos o algo parecido. Lo que acaba de pasar fue que, simplemente, me miraste nuevamente con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado y, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Después de todo, soy un hombre. (N/A: maldito infeliz ¬¬ quien se cree que es??!!!! preparen las escopetas!!!)

Ahora sí, Relena no pudo evitar que las lágrimas afloraran. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de evitarlas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya brotaron de sus ojos y corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Trató de apartarlas de un manotazo, pero solo consiguió dejar escapar un sollozo. Apartando el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba, Heero continuó.

-Tu hermano tiene razón. No estas en edad de salir ni de hacer todas las cosas que dices ser capaz de hacer. Eres una cría mimada que llora cuando las cosas no salen como quisiera y...

¡¡¡¡¡PAFFF!!!!!

Una sola bofetada estalló en la mejilla del desgracia... digo, de Heero, lo que cortó su discurso de golpe. Sin embargo, se tragó su estupefacción y miró a la chica de un modo asquerosamente indiferente. Relena le lanzó una mirada de puro odio, se limpió las lágrimas y, lentamente, se dio la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la discoteque. Justo en la entrada se detuvo y habló, pero sin voltearse.

-Entiendo que me hayas besado obedeciendo tus más bajos instintos, pero eso no justifica tu comportamiento. Aunque sea una cría, soy Relena Peacecraft. No me interesa que hayas sido un héroe de guerra, tú y los demás son huespedes de mi hermano, así que más te vale que, a partir de ahora, me trates con el respeto que dicta mi nombre.- su voz, que sonó más fría que un glaciar, podría haber hecho temblar a cualquiera. Y aunque Heero no se echó a temblar, sí se quedó pasmado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Relena, con los ojos colmados de lágrimas, se dirigió al centro de la pista, donde aún bailaban Hilde y las demás. No obstante, a dos metros de ellas se arrepintió de su idea de contarles inmediatamente lo que había sucedido. Primero debía digerirlo ella misma.

Ignorando todas las leyes y advertencias que desde pequeña escuchaba, fue al baño sola. Entró y dio gracias de que estuviera completamente vacío. Deseaba estar sola con su dolor y no exteriorizarlo ante miradas ajenas.

Apoyandose en el lavabo, dejó que sus manos soportaran todo el peso de su cuerpo. Las rodillas le temblaron al grado de hacerla dudar de su capacidad para mantenerse de pie. Tratando de resistir, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas. El agua fría la calmó un poco, lo suficiente como para enfrentar su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Sí, las lágrimas habían desaparecido, pero tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. También los labios los tenía un poco hinchados, quizás por el beso aún reciente. Ese pensamiento casi logra que llorara otra vez, pero en lugar de eso fue hacia uno de los sanitarios y se sentó allí, cerrando la puerta de paso. Una vez asegurado que nadie la vería, escondió el rostro entre las manos.

Maldición, que la hubiera besado y que luego la corriera dolía. Pero que después la hubiera tratado de arrastrada e inmadura era insoportable. ¿Que derecho tenía para...?

-Ya basta.- se habló a sí misma- ese idiota ha demostrado que no merece ni mi pensamiento.

Salió del cubículo y volvió a mirarse. Sus ojos ya estaban bien. Sus labios igual. Ahora había que calmar a su corazón.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-¡Maldito estúpido!

Heero se maldijo por tercera vez entre dientes. Continuaba afuera, sin reunir aún el valor para entrar al recinto y enfrentar a Relena hecha una completa fiera, y con justa razón. El entrenamiento de tantos años no lo había preparado para eso.

Cuando la tenía entre sus brazos sintió que su corazón se encogía ante la fuerza del cariño de la joven. Sabía que ella lo quería. Sabía que cuando se detuvieran, ella le miraría con esos profundos y cálidos ojos, y le diría las palabras que lo dejarían petrificado.

Porque nadie le había dicho eso antes. Nunca nadie le demostró tanto cariño, por lo menos que él recuerde. Y cuando ella le dijera sus sentimientos, el no podría responder. Primero porque las palabras no le saldrían de la boca, y segundo, porque no sabría que decirle. No estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos (N/A: saaa esa no te la crees ni tu ¬¬) y no quería que se creyera algo para después desmentirselo.

Y lo peor era que, a pesar de conocer los sentimientos de ella, Heero estaba completamente seguro de no merecerla. Ella era demasiado dulce, demasiado pura. Y él... tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre. Aunque fuera de guerreros, de asesinos, la sangre no dejaba de ser sangre. Cada vez que acariciaba su espalda o su cintura, sentía que la contaminaba a ella. Y eso era algo que no podía ser.

Ella merecía algo mucho mejor que él. Incluso alguno de esos jovencitos mimados y ricos sería mejor que él, aunque le rechinaban los dientes de rabia con el simple hecho de imaginarse a su Relena siendo abrazada por uno de esos especímenes con sonrisa boba.

-"¿¿´´Mi Relena??"- pensó con un sobresalto. ¿A qué se debía ese posesivo? No podía permitirse tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia Relena. Está bien, podía sentirse atraído, pero no más allá de eso.

Heero se pasó una mano por el rostro con gesto cansado. Había sido una noche larga, no podía esperar para marcharse de nuevo a casa. Quizás allí el ambiente se diera mejor para ofrecerle una disculpa a Relena, porque ni muerto se arriesgaría a que le gritara el rosario completo delante de toda esa gente. Pero sentía que, si no se disculpaba, tardaría bastante en dormirse esa noche.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-¡Qué velada! ¿No fue estupenda, chicas?- preguntó Mari para tratar de alivianar el tenso aire que se respiraba dentro de la limusina. Nadie lo sabía, pero ninguno de ellos era tan estúpido como para no entender que algo había ocurrido entre la princesa y el ex piloto. Algo bastante negativo, por añadidura.

Desde que volvió del baño, Relena no se comportaba como siempre. Estaba demasiado seria y sus amigas notaron inmediatamente que había estado llorando, aunque los otros ni lo notaron. No siguió bailando y permaneció el resto de la noche sentada en la mesa con la mirada gacha, indiferente al ruido, la música o las conversaciones. Hilde incluso captó el brilló de las lágrimas en sus ojos, como si estuvieran a punto de salir, pero Lena se negaba a derramarlas.

Heero no había estado mejor. Aunque no era algo que muchos hubieran podido percibir, se leía un sentimiento de culpa en sus ojos y sus compañeros lo sorprendieron más de una vez lanzándole una que otra mirada de arrepentimiento.

Hilde, Midi y Mari intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, no muy seguras de qué sería lo más indicado. Los muchachos captaron la mirada y se preguntaron nuevamente que rayos estaba sucediendo.

-Oye Lena- intervino Iyomi tranquilamente, ganandose las miradas de todos los pasajeros- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? Mi madre está de viaje y mis hermanas se quedaron con mi abuela. No me animo a quedarme sola en casa, será aburridísimo.

Ella y la rubia compartieron una larga mirada, mandandose millones de mensajes visuales que ningún otro pudo descifrar. Pareció que habían pasado horas hasta que Relena respondió.

-Claro, me encantaría. Ya te prestaré ropa.

Las demás soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos, Relena no tendría que afrontar las penas nocturnas por sí sola.

-Puedes dejarnos aquí, Lena.- djio Hilde- Nuestras casa están bastante cerca. Gracias por la noche, estuvo genial. Ya la repetiremos.

-Dalo por hecho.- respondió la rubia, aunque su voz denotaba que no tenía ningún ánimo de repetir lo vivdo esa noche.

Hilde, Mari y Midi bajaron del auto tras despedirse de todos, agradeciendole a Iyomi con la mirada por quedarse con Relena. Iyomi les dio la típica mirada de "no se preocupen" antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego de que se pusieran nuevamente en marcha volvieron a caer en un pesado silencio.

-¿Se divirtieron usted y sus amigas, srta Relena?- preguntó Quatre nervioso, tratando de enfriar el clima.

-Fue una noche interesante, sin duda.- murmuró Relena sin ganas. Hasta ahí llegaron los intentos de todos para iniciar otra conversación, pues quedó más que claro que la ex reina del mundo tenía tantas ganas de hablar como de empezar una tercera guerra mundial. Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio lleno de miradas confusas hasta que llegaron a casa.

No habían cruzado ni el umbral de la puerta cuando apareció Miliardo. Tenía un aspecto más bien cómico. De hecho, de no ser por la tensa situación en la que se hallaban, más de alguno se habría reído de su apariencia. Lo que antes había sido un traje más bien elegante, ahora era una masa toda arrugada que colgaba hecha jirones. Su cabello rubio platino tenía rastros extraños, como si le hubieran reventado un buen par de huevos en la caabeza. Además no había que olvidar un imponente chichón que crecía como una segunda cabeza. Para terminar el cuadro, Miliardo tenía una cara de lunático que no se la podía.

-Wow- exclamó Relena- Hermano, me sorprende la tolerancia que tienes. Si mi pareja me hiciera eso por tercera vez, lo pondría patitas en la calle, pero Noin sigue aquí, por lo que veo.

-Ja ja, muy chistosa. Ahora, camina seis pasos en línea recta- Relena lanzó una plegaria al cielo, pidiendo paciencia e hizo lo que le ordenaban.- Bien, ¿cuantos dedos ves?

-Siete.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?

-No.

-¿Náuseas?

-Cero.

-¿Sensación de haber pasado un lapsus de tiempo inconciente y haber despertado en un ligar desconocido sin recordar lo que hiciste?

-Nanay.

-Está... bien. Creo que estás limpia. Bueno, ¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Nada de motoristas tatuados y repletos de testosterona?

-Estuvo bien. Lamento tener que retirarme en medio de tu interesante charla, hermano, pero estoy algo cansada. Iyomi se quedará esta noche aquí, así que iremos a acostarnos. Buenas noches.- dijo por encima del hombro mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera. Iyomi la siguió luego de despedirse con una silenciosa inclinación de cabeza.

Miliardo observó a su hermana subir la escalera. Quizá fue la manera desánimada o la cabeza gacha, el tono de tristeza que inundaba su vos, o quizás a Iyomi subiendo junto a ella susurrandole cosas al oído. Se volvió hacia los pilotos con semblante preocupado.

-¿Ocurrió algo que debería saber?

-Estamos igual que tú.- comentó Duo encogiendose de hombros.- Volvió del baño y ya estaba extraña.

-Quizás deba ir y preguntarle...

-No lo harás.

Se voltearon sorpredidos al oír a Noin que, cruzada de brazos, se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta que daba al salón mientras miraba por donde se habían ido las chicas. Al parecer había escuchado todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Miliardo ceñudo.- Me preocupa que...- no logró terminar porque Noin le mandó tal mirada que dio gracias al cielo para que éstas no mataran. Su involuntario estremecimiento no paso desapercibido por nadie.

-Creo que todos estamos tan preocupados como tu, Zechs Marquise, pero en estos momentos, con la última persona con la que Relena hablaría sería contigo, o con cualquiera de los chicos. Lo que necesita ya lo tiene: una amiga que le prestará su hombro si quiere llorar y luego la hará reír para olvidar el asunto. Por lo tanto, sugiero que todos se vayan a sus habitaciones y procuren descansar que ya es tarde. Además, llamé al director de la escuela de Relena. Tenemos una cita con él mañana a las cuatro. Nos pidió que asistieramos todos para explicarle la situación. Eso es todo, yo también me retiro. Buenas ncohes.

Y quizás con un mutis demasiado dramático, Noin dio media vuelta y se fue. Todos miraron a Zechs, que estaba pálido.

-Parece que su pequeña pelea no terminó muy bien.- dijo Trowa.

Miliardo negó con la cabeza, con aspecto deprimido. Haciendo un gesto con la mano, se fue también.

-Bueno, será mejor que también nos vayamos nosotros.- dijo Wufei. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a subir, excepto...

-¡Eh, Heero! ¿Qué rayos esperas? ¡Vámonos!- gritó Duo a un ensimismado Heero, cuya mirada seguía perdida en un punto indescifrable de la pared.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-¡Fue horrible Iyomi! ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme eso? Y lo peor fue cómo me miró, como si me tuviera lástima y creyera realmente que soy una cría. Y todo lo que dijo... - Relena sollozó una vez más sobre el empapado pañuelo de papel. Iyomi se lo quitó suavemente de las manos mientras le alargaba la caja extra-familiar de Kleenex. Relena sacó otro, sollozante aún, y se sonó nuevamente.- Iyomi...- la aludida la miró- ¿Crees... crees que soy una arrastrada?

-¡Por Dios, Lena!- exclamó Iyomi poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Te estás escuchando?

-¿Lo soy?

-Mira, esa es una pregunta que debes responderte tú. Sinceramente, ¿crees que eres una arrastrada?

Relena se lo pensó unos instantes. Bueno, tenía que admitir que antes, cuando conoció a Heero, su actitud sólo podía calificarse de arrastrada. Pero últimamente se había comportado bastante bien. De hecho, se había felicitado por no haber mostrado un excesivo interés hacia el piloto del Zero.

-No, no lo creo. Quizás antes, pero no ahora. Pero ¿por qué me lo dijo entonces? La única razón que se me ocurre es porque el aún me ve así, como una pobre cría pacifista, ingenua y molesta.

-No quiero que te caracterices así.- contestó Iyomi con voz firme. Luego agarró los pañuelos y trató de quitarselos- ¡Ya dame eso! No los necesitas.

-¡No! ¡Son míos!

-Relena... ya empapaste suficientes pañuelos por esta noche. Ahora, quiero que abras esos ojos llorosos y escuches bien lo que te voy a decir. Eres una persona maravillosa, una gran amiga, una chica amable y gentil y, por si fuera poco, eres muy bonita. Alguien como tú nunca, y escucha bien, NUNCA debe echarse a llorar por unas meras palabras y menos si son pronunciadas por un hombre. El comportamiento de Heero fue asqueroso, pero, realmente, no creo que haya sido sincero. Si es como siempre me lo describiste, dudo demasiado que te haya besado por una "caída a los bajos instintos". Hay algo más detrás de todo, si bien debió alejarse de una manera diferente. Quizás algo le preocupa o qué se yo, pero eso lo sabremos cuando estés lo suficientemente preparada para encararlo. Ahora, quiero que alegres esa cara y comiences a pensar en cómo pasaremos la noche.

Relena sintió que se le humedecía nuevamente los ojos, pero esta vez de alegría. Dio mil gracias por tener amigas tan buenas como Iyomi. Aunque el mal trago no había pasado aún, se sentía mucho más preparada para sobrellevarlo. Le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa a Iyomi y comenzó a sacar las bolsas de dormir de su armario. Estiró dos en la alfombra, frente al televisor.

-Propongo que asaltemos la cocina, nos llevemos todo lo que contenga chocolate y nos dediquemos a ver televisión.

-Creo que es una idea estupenda. Encargarte de la comida, yo veré que dan.

-Enseguida vuelvo- Relena se levantó con ánimos renovados. Una vez en la puerta, se volvió hacia su amiga y le sonrió- Iyomi, gracias.

-Cuando quieras.

Relena cerró su puerta. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, por lo que dedujo que ya todos estarían en sus camas. Negándose a prender las luces, bajo las escaleras a tientas y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando llegó, tampoco prendió las luces. Llegó a tropezones al refrigerador y lo abrió. La luz de éste iluminó la cocina, revelándole que no estaba sola...

-¡¡Aaah!!- contuvo un grito al ver una figura sentada en la mesa. La figura se estremeció, levantandose de un salto.

-¿Relena?

La rubia se encogió al oír la última voz que deseaba escuchar. Estuvo a punto a salir corriendo de vergüenza cuando recordó las palabras de Iyomi. Tomó aire, tranquilizándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Heero?- preguntó cortés, casi demasiado cortés.

-Yo... estaba pensando.

-¿Y tenías que venir a la cocina para pensar?- esta vez no pudo evitar un tonillo sarcástico en su voz.

-Necesitaba un vaso de agua.

-Creía que tenías baño en tu habitación.

Heero contuvo un suspiró. Se lo merecía. La chica debía odiarlo en esos momentos. Aún así, quería salvar la situación.

-Relena...

-Dime- contestó ella fingiendo estar relajada mientras sacaba las golosinas.

-Estaba pensando... en lo que pasó esta noche.- Relena tembló levemente, sin saber si Heero lo había notado.- La verdad es que... no debí tratarte así. Estaba molesto, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y yo... lo siento. No debí haberte dicho todo lo que te dije.

Relena lo miraba sin saber qué decir. Ya tenía toda la comida en las manos y la nevera cerrada. Le vino el impulso de soltarlo todo y caer en sus brazos diciendo que lo perdonaba, que nada importaba. Pero sabía que, si decía eso estaría mintiendole. Porque aunque el que se disculpara mejorara las cosas, ella no podía olvidarlo. No todavía.

-Te agradezco que te disculpes y que reconozcas tu error. Sin embargo, me heriste demasiado. No- lo detuvo con un gesto al ver que trataba de disculparse.- no lo digo para que te disculpes de nuevo. Sólo digo un hecho. Me lastimaste, Heero, y tardaré un tiempo en olvidar todo lo que me dijiste. Pero que te hayas disculpado me alegra muchísimo y te lo agradezco de corazón.- le sonrió, algo nerviosa todavía. Luego caminó hacia la puerta.- Tengo que subir ya. Nos vemos mañana. Que descances.

Heero tardó un tiempo en responder, que Relena pensó si se había molestado. Pero cuando respondió, lo hizo con una voz suave, mezcla de ternura y tristeza:

-Tu también.

Relena salió de la cocina con las mejillas encendidas, agradeciendo la oscuridad. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su dormitorio. No sintió a Heero subir.

Ceró su puerta detrás de sí con un suspiró ahogado.

-Hey, mira la cara que traes.- dijo Iyomi que, metida en su saco de dormir, veía _Miss Simpatía_ en la televisión. Relena la miró, aún sin creerse lo que había pasado.

-¿Ya viste esa película?- esperó a que Iyomi asintiese- Que bueno, porque tengo algo que contarte.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

UuUuUuhhhhh!!!! perdon, sorry, gomen, en todos los idiomas por tardarme tanto. Pero como dice el dicho "mejor tarde que nunca", aquí esta la continuación que espero haya sido de su agrado. Ahora, la situación que puse entre Heero y Lena fue para hacer más ineteresante esta historia y no cortarla inmediatamente con el clasico "vivieron felices para siempre" y bla bla bla... no señor, quiero un poco de acción xD.

La parte entre Iyomi y Relena me gustó, me acordé de mis propias amigas y en lo que me dirían en una situación así. Las buenas amigas nunca faltan y siempre van a estar ahí en esos mometos de tristeza. Pero weno, ya me puse melosa y no es ese el punto xD. En este momento me encuentro bastante inspirada, asi que espero que me fluya mucho mejor, por lo menos terminaré este fic antes de dedicarme a cuerpo y alma a los demás y a otras ideillas que corretean en mi mente. Agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y me dejan reviews, ya sean críticos o alabanzas, los adoro y les pido MAAASSS waa xD En fin... son las 3:17 am y me entró el tuto. Me voy a acostar a leer Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (se lo recomiendo a todas las pottermaniaticas como yo!!! ya lo lei en ingles, pero en español es mucho mejor xD) Quiero a todas las personas que lean mis historias locas!!

Bye bye!!!

**Lica:** Wow!!! increible que hasta en brasil lean mis fanfics xD. No te preocupes, me encanta que me dejes reviews, te lo agradezco mucho! aqui esta la tan esperada continuacion, espero que te guste!

**eternal-vampire:** lamento mucho no haber continuado... pero ya ves... mejor tarde que nunca xD y definitivamente no lo dejare morir!!! no señor! muchas gracias x tu review!

**Paola Ishikawa:** wooo!!! Heero ebrio??? mmm... me gustaaa... aunque ahora estaba en todas sus luces, pero quizas mas adelante... nose xD me has dado una buena idea xD sigue leyendo, ojala te guste!!

**Death God Raven**: seee a mi tambien me encantaria verlo en el anime! gracias por lo que escribiste, me emocione TT aunque tarde lo imperdonable... aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo disfrutalo!

**Lina Yuy:** ojala no pierda mi toque comico xD quedaria muy defraudada...

**Marim Yuy Peacecraft - kRk:** sep... Heero se armo de valor y beso a Lena... aunque despues lo arruinara xD ojala que no te decepciones del giro que tomaron las cosas... no te preocupes, se arreglaran xD

**Verito.S:** espero que te haya gustado! sigue leyendo porque se pondra interesante.. espero xD

**Vicky Yun Kamiya:** gracias por aclararme el desarme que tenia xD igual lo dejare asi nomas o enredare a todo el mundo si me pongo a corregir ahora... ojala te sigas riendo con este raro fic y que lo disfrutes!

**yuki-san02:** tan mala no soy como para dejarlo botado xD lo de los celos... es una buena idea, para darle emocion! estaba pensando en eso, un experimento hay por ahi...

**Sao Yuy:** tu hermano la hizo buena... lo hice un poco enrrollado el pobre, sorry xD, pero dont worry que los yuy saldran adelante con el honor intacto!! xD besitos y abrazos!!

**clover potter:** no se me dan mucho los capis largos... tratare de alargarlos mas... realmente se los debo u.u ojala te guste!

**fbla:** wajajjajaja!! me gusto lo que te paso xD aunque Lena no hizo eso, puede que lo haga mas adelante, como una pequeña venganza xD. Gracias por tu review, me dan mucho animo!!


	8. Ojalá la escuela ayude

Holas!! Aquí está la continuación... ¡Admitan que no me demoré casi nada! Jo, jo, jo soy grande xD Weno, antes de seguir con la historia debo aclarar que "los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen a excepción de algunas creaciones de por ahí". Eso sería... nos vemos abajo!!

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(...) mis tan queridos comentarios

Capítulo ocho: Ojalá la escuela ayude...

Relena se revolvió en su saco de dormir, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo cuando el molesto ruido que la había despertado volvió al ataque. Enfurruñada, abrió perezosamente los ojos y echó una mirada a su alrededor. Iyomi dormía a pierna suelta a su lado, rodeada de envoltorios de chocolates y galletas. El control remoto aún estaba a escasos centímetros de la mano de su amiga.

Pronto estuvo lo suficientemente despierta como para darse cuenta que el ruido que le martillaba los oídos venía de la puerta. Alguien la estaba tocando (o mejor dicho, aporreando) con las claras intenciones de despertar a las chicas.

Restregandose los ojos cargados de sueño, Relena se dirigió a la puerta como sonámbula. No le importó para nada estar con la cabeza totalmente enmarañada, con visibles ojeras, con su piyama celeste con nubecitas sonrientes y con los botones superiores desabrochados. Rascandose la cabeza, abrió la puerta, que ya parecía que la iban a echar abajo.

-¿Queee?- preguntó soñolienta sin ver siquiera quien era.

-Cielos, mujer, en la pinta que te apareces- exclamó la persona en la puerta.

Relena abrió bien los ojos para darse cuenta que era Wufei quien la miraba con ojos de huevo frito clavado en su puerta. Dando un grito de sorpresa, Lena se echó hacia atras, cerrandose el piyama exageradamente, aunque no se le veía nada indecoroso.

-¡¡Aaahh!! ¡Pervertido!

-¡No, no... te juro que no...!

-¿Tú otra vez? ¡¡Maldito sinvergüenza, largo de aquí!!- gritó Iyomi que, con los gritos de la rubia, se había despertado y ahora se encontraba lanzándole a Wufei todos los objetos que tenía a mano, incluyendo el control remoto, ropa, dvds y un macetero.

-¡¡Mujer loca, dejame!!

Relena le dio un solo empujón y cerró la puerta de un portazo, echando el pestillo de paso. Respirando entrecortadamente, se apoyó en la puerta, mirando a Iyomi con cara de espanto.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!- le gritó a Wufei una vez segura dentro de su cuarto.

-Maldita sea... tu hermano me dijo que viniera a avisarles que el desayuno esta listo- respondió una voz ahogada, como si le hubieran dado con algo contundente en el estómago.

-...ah...bajaremos enseguida.

Después de que los lamentos y quejidos desaparecieran, Relena le lanzó una mirada de culpabilidad a Iyomi mientras se colocaba una bata.

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa que se presentase de esa manera.- gruñó ella con cierto aire culpable, colocándose una bata también y arreglándose el cabello.

Relena se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño para cepillarse el cabello. Cuando se miró en el espejo le dio un poco de vergüenza al pensar que Wufei la había visto así, pero se le pasó pronto. Tomó el cepillo y comenzó a peinarse. Cuando terminó, se arregló la bata y salió. Iyomi también estaba lista, asi que las dos bajaron al comedor.

Todos estaban allí ya, incluso Wufei con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. A su lado, Duo parecía reírse de lo que le acababa de pasar a su compañero.

-¡Nuevamente derrotado por la misma mujer! ¿No te estarás oxidando, Wu-man?- Wufei le mandó una mirada asesina a lo Heero Yuy como respuesta.

-Buenos días, chicas- saludó amablemente Miliardo, que aún lucía un chichón en la cabeza, aunque ahora era tamaño normal.

-Buenos días- respondieron ambas, tomando asiento junto a Miliardo.

Los demás saludaron con simples asentimientos de cabeza, excepto Quatre y Duo que agitaron la mano con notable entusiasmo.

-¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó Miliardo pasandole la cafetera a Relena.

-Interesante. Pasame la panera, por favor.

-¿Hasta que hora estuvieron?- siguió su hermano alcanzándosela.

-Mmm... hasta tarde. La mantequilla...

-¿Qué hicieron? Me pareció oír sollozos a eso de las tres...- dijo el conde como quien no quiere la cosa. Heero levantó la mirada de su café para volver a bajarla enseguida. Eso no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos.

-Ah, claro. Es que estábamos viendo _Un ángel enamorado_ y ya sabes... bastante lacrimógena.- respondió su hermana con la misma indeferencia.- La mermelada, por favor...

La noche anterior no volvió a mencionarse en el resto del desayuno. Relena no parecía para nada afectada, por lo que su hermano dejó de insistir. Sin embargo, Duo no se dejaba engañar. Por encima de su taza contemplaba a Lena, demasiado tranquila para parecer real, y a Heero, con la mirada perdida en su café ya frío. Definitivamente, algo había pasado entre esos dos.

-Ah, es cierto. Relena- llamó Noin. Ella la miró enseguida- hoy tenemos una entrevista con el señor Namura, a las cuatro. Pidió que tú también fueras.

Tanto Relena como Iyomi pusieron caras de haberse tragado un limón.

-¿Es necesario que yo vaya? Todavía es domingo, ¿para qué adelantar?

-Lo es- respondió Zechs- él deberá hablar contigo y conocer tu horario para asegurarse de que los muchachos tengan las misma clases.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-¿Todavía no lo has adivinado?- preguntó su hermano con tono sorprendido.- Vaya hermanita, sin ofender, pero creía que tenías más luces. ¿Para qué crees que traje a los chicos? No fue un acto de extrema gentileza ni tampoco es que los extrañara.

Relena pareció captarlo, porque el horror dominó lentamente su rostro.

-No vas a decirme que...

-Exacto. Los contraté para que fueran tus guardaespaldas.

Un momento de silencio.

-¡¡Que tú QUÉ??

-Pues claro.- contestó Miliardo sorprendido por su reacción- si después de todo necesitabas unos, que mejor que fueran conocidos. Y que sean de tu edad me viene como anillo al dedo, puesto que hasta en la escuela te podrán proteger.

-Es un chiste. Estás bromeando.-susurraba Relena- si estás bromeando ¿Por qué no te ríes? ¡Ríete!

-Vamos, querida, no es para tanto- la tranquilizó Noin desde el otro extremo de la mesa- son tus amigos, no será tan terrible.

-¿Tú tambien? Está bien. Debo estar soñando... eso tiene que ser- continuaba Relena, balanceandose en su silla como una desquiciada mental.- Estoy dormida todavía en mi saco y tengo pesadillas porque comí demasiados chocolates anoche.

-Oh, por favor, no seas exagerada. No entiendo porque te altera tanto si era obvio que pasaría. Mírame, si hasta yo tengo guardaespaldas y no me quejo.

-¡Pero es diferente! Tú trabajas en la política y eres públicamente conocido. Además eres tan insoportable que entiendo que haya gente que quiera matarte. ¡Pero yo dejé todo eso y soy una adolescente normal que asiste a una escuela normal con estudiantes normales! ¡Ya nadie trata de matarme!

-¿En serio?- contestó Zechs con ironía. Los pilotos, que habían permanecido con la boca abierta de asombro, pusieron toda su atención.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Alguien ha intentado matarme, Iyomi?

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica que tan callada permanecía al lado de su amiga. Iyomi, sintiendose observada, no levantó la mirada de su plato.

-No me metas en esto, Lena- murmuró algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Iyomi. Anda, refrescale la memoria a mi querida hermana.

-¿De qué demonios...?

-Oh, vamos Lena, no puedes haberlo olvidado- exclamó exasperada su amiga. Todos volvieron a observarla.- Nadie ha olvidado lo que pasó en la fiesta del carnaval de la escuela.

Relena se puso pálida.

-La comida estaba en mal estado...- murmuró.

-No me vengas con cuentos. Todos comimos de lo mismo y todavía recuerdo que, luego de que te hicieran el lavado de estómago, el médico dijo que había encontrado rastros de veneno. ¿Vas a decirme que eso llegó a parar en tu vaso por accidente? Nada de eso. Alguien lo puso con la maldita intención de matarte, alguien que estaba en una fiesta donde habían solo miembros de la escuela. Sinceramente, creo que la idea de los guardaespaldas no es tan mala.

Heero sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Habían intentado matar a Relena? Maldita sea, ¿donde estaba él, que se suponía que había jurado protegerla?

-Escuchame bien, Relena Peacecraft.-dijo Miliardo adoptando un aire increíblemente serio- Me da igual lo que tú pienses respecto a esto. Si te agrada o no, allá tú. Lo más importante para mí es que estés a salvo y si eso implica asignarte cinco guardaespaldas y que me odies por el resto de tu vida, bienvenido sea. Así que anda haciendote la idea de que estos chicos estarán contigo en todas partes. ¿Entendido?

Relena, tan sorprendida como los demás, no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir levemente.

-Bien, me alegro que haya quedado claro. A las tres y media te quiero preparada para salir ¿de acuerdo?- esperó a que su hermana volviera asentir.- Bien, si me disculpan, me retiro.

Todos esperaron a que los pasos de Zechs desaparecieran antes de empezar a comentar lo sucedido.

-Señorita Relena ¿qué ocurrió en esa fiesta?

-¿Qué clase de idiota trata de matar a alguien en una fiesta escolar?

-De seguro fue una mujer... ese plan era malísimo...

-Eres un insolente...

-Tengo una pregunta- todos callaron en cuanto Trowa habló- ¿No levantaremos sospechas si estamos todo el tiempo con Relena? Nosotros cinco siguiendo a una chica y estando todos en sus clases sería algo extraño.

-Supongo que Zechs ya ha pensado en eso. Lo hablaremos con el director- respondió Noin.

Relena permanecía callada con la mirada fija en su plato vacío. ¿Cómo podía tener esa suerte? Lo único que quería era ser normal, igual que sus amigas. Y que un loco inetntara asesinarla no ayudaba mucho a sus planes. Además, después de su "pequeña" escena con Heero la noche anterior, lo último que quería era estar con él a todas horas.

-"Bueno, por lo menos están mis amigas. Con ellas presentes no será tan violento."

Como los demás no dejaban de hablar del tema, Relena le lanzó una significativa mirada a Iyomi. Su amigo captó el mensaje y, tras tomar de un sorbo el resto de café, se levantó para dejar la mesa. Los otros apenas notaron que Relena dejaba la habitación. Todos menos uno, claro. Heero no participaba en las especulaciones de lo que sería volver a una escuela donde quizas rondaba un asesino, demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que le haría a ese supuesto asesino si lo tuviera delante. Aún no se decidía que sería mejor, si freírlo en aceite hirviendo o sacarle la piel a tirones. Lo del aceite no estaba mal...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-¡Relena, sal de una vez!- gritó Zechs mientras golpeaba la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana- Vamos donde el director, no necesitas arreglarte tanto, por todos lo cielos.

-Una nunca sabe lo que podría pasar- se escuchó la voz amortiguada de la chica- además, son solo las tres y veinte.

Elevando los ojos a cielo, Miliardo suplicó clemencia. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser hermano mayor? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió quedarse en la tierra con su adorada pero irritante hermanita, en lugar de seguir explorando el espacio, como siempre había hecho?

-"Por la sencilla razón de que la cría es tu hermana y la quieres"- pensó malhumorado. Esa cosa de los sentimientos era todo un lío.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Zechs bajó al recibidor, donde lo esperaban los demás. El tema de volver a la escuela continuaba...

-Te digo que nos pagan demasiado poco para el sacrificio que hacemos. Digo ¿escuela? ¡Yo estaba de lo mejor sin ella! Lo único que consigues es aburrimiento, trabajos, sueño y aburrimiento. Deberíamos exigir un aumento de sueldo.- se quejaba Duo.

-No lo sé, Duo. No tengo demasiada opinión sobre este tema, pues mis padres contrataban maestros que me enseñaran. No he ido a la escuela desde la primaria- comentó Quatre.

-¡¿Qué QUE?! Demonios, Quatre, ¿de qué planeta vienes? Es tan injusto, ¿por qué el niño rico se pudo librar de eso?

Miliardo dejó escapar otro suspiro. Tenía que estar muy loco para confiarle la vida de su hermanita a sujetos como Duo, sin ofender. Sabía que luego se tomaba las cosas en serio y todo lo demás, pero su actitud lo ponía nervioso. Claro que, con Heero cerca, podía respirar mucho más tranquilo.

El tema de poner a los pilotos como guardaespaldas de su hermana se le había ocurrido poco tiempo atrás, puesto que él también tuvo que contratar unos. Recordaba perfectamente haber hablado el tema con Noin, quien se opuso con todas sus fuerzas. Aún no entendía porqué...

...:Flash Back:...

-¡¿Que tú QUÉ?!

Miliardo cerró los ojos con fuerza después de que su prometida le gritara en pleno tímpano. Con cautela, miró hacia el piso superior por si Relena asomaba su curiosa cabeza. Nada.

-¿Sabes Noin? Puedo escucharte perfectamente sin que uses tonos tan agudos que sobrepasen los veinte mil hertz, gracias.

-Nnnnoo te vengas a hacer el gracioso conmigo, Miliardo Peacecraft.- Noin estaba, literalmente, echando humo por las orejas- Mira, entiendo perfectamente que quieras asignarle guardaespaldas a Relena, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en esa fiesta, aunque eso no signifique que a ella le encantará la idea. Pero asignarle a Heero Yuy...

-¡No es sólo a Heero! También estarán los demás.

-¿Y? El problema es ese chico. ¿Es que no entiendes que lo último en el universo que tu hermana quiere es encontrarse con él?

-Pero yo creí que le gustaba- farfulló Zechs, como admitiendo algo que le desagradara profundamente.

-Y le gusta.

-¿Entonces? Él volverá y asunto arreglado, ¿no?

-Ay, Zechs. A veces no se si eres tonto o te haces...

...: Fin Flash Back:...

Por supuesto que no era tonto. De hecho, era el mejor hermano del mundo. Su hermana había sollozado por ese truhán desde que se escapó y él, su queridísimo hermano, ignorando todos sus desprecios por aquel infeliz, lo contrataba para que Relena lo viera de nuevo. De esa manera mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: tenía a su hermana asegurada y ella volvería a sonreír. Era un plan estupendo ¿verdad? Pues Noin no parecía entenderlo.

Relena bajó justo en el momento en que él miraba el reloj por tercera vez. Tres y media en punto. A veces, era difícil no adorar a su hermana.

-Ya estoy. Vámonos y salgamos rápido de esto- masculló Relena pasando por delante de todos y cruzando la puerta.

Zechs elevó los ojos al cielo por segunda vez aquel día.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-...

-...Con que ESTO será nuestra nueva escuela...

El comentario de Duo no podía ser más acertado. Todos tenemos más o menos claro cómo debe parecer una escuela. No es más que un conjunto de edificos, nunca de más de tres pisos, pintados de colores sobrios. Unos cuantos jardines comunes, cancha de deporte y uno que otro espacio recreativo. Básicamente, esos son los ingredientes de una escuela común y corriente.

Pues esto no era para nada común y corriente. Era lo que yo denomino una escuela-de-alto-presupuesto-para-niños-ricos-vista-solo-en-television-y-que-solo-podemos-soñar-con-ella.

Estaban frente a unas monumentales rejas plateadas de por lo menos tres metros de altura, obviamente cerradas por ser día domingo. En una esquina se mostraba un mini-mapa de esos típicos que dicen "usted está aquí", con todo lo que contenía ese resort.

Eran por lo menos seis edificios, todos de cuatro plantas y de color blanco inmaculado, como si acabaran de echarles una mano de pintura. Había gimnasio, piscina, salón de eventos, patio de ceremonias, jardín de juegos para los pequeños, jardín para los cursos superiores, cancha de deportes de esas olímpicas, patios para equitación y, por último, dos capillas (o iglesias, como quieran), una monumental donde cabían los dos mil alumnos y otra más pequeña para misas de sólo cien personas.

-Esto ya da para internado...-comentó Duo con los ojos como platos.

-Muy bien, chicos, no se queden atrás. Podrán admirarla todo lo que quieran después de nuestra reunión- dijo Zechs. Luego se acercó al portero, que los miraba desde su casita en la entrada- Disculpe, tengo una entrevista con el director Namura.

-¿Nombre?- preguntó el anciano abriendo su base de archivos.

-Miliardo Peacecraft.

-Mmmm... aquí está. Señor Peacecraft, dirijase a la sala de profesores. Supongo que la señorita sabe donde queda. El señor Namura los espera allí.

Terminó de hablar y presionó un botón. Inmediatamente, una puertas individuales se abrieron. Agradeciendole, entraron.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores, Miliardo se dirigió a los otros.

-Por favor, les pido que no interrumpan nuestra entrevista. Debían estar presentes por puro formulismo, pero espero que, si tienen dudas, sea al final.- los pilotos asintieron y Relena gruñó.

Noin tocó suavemente la puerta. Se escucho un apagado "adelante" y entraron.

El director Namura no era mayor, debía andar en sus treinta y tantos y tenía un gesto severo. Estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio y frente a él habían ocho sillas.

-Señores, señoritas- dijo a manera de saludo y les indicó que tomaran asiento- es un verdadero placer verla, señorita Relena. Espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo favorable.

Otro gruñido por parte de ella.

-Muy bien, señor Peacecraft, presente su propuesta- pidió el profesor juntando las manos sobre la mesa.

-Como se lo había mencionado antes, director, tengo la firme intención de darle a mi hermana la máxima seguridad posible, por lo que he contratado a estos cinco chicos para que le sirvan de guardaespaldas. La cosa que me trae aquí es que, después aquel desafortunado incidente, me veo obligado a insistir de que los chicos deben acompañar a Relena inclusive en el instituto. Por eso debo pedirle que acepte a estos cinco jóvenes en su escuela, para que así puedan cumplir con su trabajo.

Las palabras de Zechs sonaron tan pomposas que Relena y Duo tuvieron serios problemas para mantener una actitud seria. Por otro lado, el director se quedó muy pensativo.

-¿Me está diciendo que ellos son los encargados del cuidado y protección de la señorita? Por Dios, pero si no tienen más de diecisiete años... No lo sé, señor Peacecraft. Esta es una situación muy delicada. Ya es difícil que el consejo me permita acceder el ingreso de cinco jovenes ya tan empezado el año escolar...

Zechs estiró la mano hacia Heero. Él sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Zechs la recibió y se la pasó a Namura.

-Es su credencial- explicó mientras el otro la tomaba- en ella se dice el trabajo del chico y su capacidad. Creo que estará de acuerdo en que no habrá ningún problema.

La credencial era de esas típicas tarjetas de carnet, con la fotografía de Heero y cierta información al lado:

Nombre: Heero Yuy

Edad: 17

Cargo: Preventivo

Estatus: High Preventer

Especialidad: Guardaespaldas, hacker, piloto, explosivos

-¿Explosivos?

Heero le dedicó una medio-sonrisa maligna al director.

-Explosivos. Espero no tener que recurrir a ellos.

Eso pareció ser decisivo. Ahora fue el turno de Relena para elevar los ojos al cielo, mientras los otros se daban sonrisas de complicidad. Namura tragó nervioso y jugueteó con la credencial.

-Bueno, supongo que, si es por el bien de la señorita, los jóvenes pueden ser bienvenidos al insituto Saint Marie-Claire.- todos pusieron caras de alivio o de triunfo, excepto cierta rubia que todos conocemos que sólo demostró decepción- Enseguida les pasaré la lista de libros y sus horarios. Creo estar en lo correcto cuando digo que querrán las mismas clases de Relena. No creo que puedan estar los cinco en todas, pero haré lo posible. ¿Tiene su horario aquí, señorita?

Relena abrió su bolso y rebuscó un rato. Por fin, sacó un papel arrugadísimo y se lo tendió al director, quien frunció levemente el ceño.

-Mmm... gracias. Mientras hago sus horarios, debo insistir en algunas condiciones.

Namura se sentó frente a su ordenador y comenzó a bajar la información necesaria.

-En primer lugar, me gustaría pedir discreción con respecto a este tema. Si los demás estudiantes se enteran, se armarán demasiados embrollos. Obviamente, espero una actitud ejemplar en ustedes, caballeros, no quiero oír que causan problemas. Y no esperen que los tratemos de manera deferencial, solamente serán cinco estudiantes más que tomarán todas las clases y rendirán todos los exámenes si excepción. Que sean guardaespaldas no los eximirán de nada. ¿Entendido?

Los G-boys se miraron entre sí. Parecía que todos pensaban lo mismo. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel simple y mísero mortal a hablarles así a los invencibles pilotos gundams? ¿Es que tenía una ínfima idea de con quiénes tenía el honor de hablar? De haberlo sabido, de seguro se habría desmayado de la emoción y se habría cortado la lengua por haber osado hablar con ese tono condescendiente a tamaños héroes del universo.

Pero claro, ninguno expresó sus sentimientos en voz alta.

-Por supuesto, señor Namura- contestaron todos con voces de corderitos.

-Perfecto. Entonces, los veré a los seis mañana a las ocho de la mañana- concluyó el director, imprimiendo los horarios y entregándoselos- La lista de libros viene al último. Que tengan un buen día.

Se despidieron y salieron. Zechs y Noin lanzaron un suspiro de alivio. Lo difícil había pasado. Ahora había que rezar para que la escuela mejorase todo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-Álgebra, Aritmética, Idiomas, Química Atómica, Física Nuclear, Evolución, Biología Celular, Historia Universal, Educación Física, Equitación, Artes Musicales y Teatro... ¡Por todo el gundamiun del mundo! ¿Para qué quieres tantas clases?- exclamó el pobrecito Duo viendo horrorizado su horario.

-Dímelo a mí- respondió Relena con la vista pegada en el plato.

-No seas débil, Maxwell. Un horario no te matará.- dijo Wufei de mal talante.

-¿Con que cara me hablas de debilidad, Wu-man? Tú aún duermes con muñecos...-contestó el trenzado enojado.

-¡¡Mientes!! A mí no me interesan los muñecos, son para mujeres.

-¿Ah, sii? Entonces, supongo que puedo tirar esto.

A continuación, Duo sacó de quien sabe dónde una versión del Shenlong en miniatura y de aspecto acolchado. Triunfalmente, lo alzó ante los pasmados ojos de los demás.

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Deja a Bebé Nataku!!

Inmediatamente comenzó una loquísima persecución donde Duo reía a carcajadas agitando el muñeco delante de las narices de Wufei, quien gritaba como desaforado mental. Por suerte, Heero y Trowa detuvieron al chino antes de que demoliera la casa a lo demonio de tazmania y Quatre logró convencer a Duo de que tomara asiento, pero no de que le devolviera el Bebé Nataku a su propietario.

-Me las pagarás, Maxwell- maldijo Wufei entre dientes. Duo le sacó la lengua.

Después de ese pequeño accidente, la cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, a excepción de cuando Wufei gruñía en dirección de Duo. Noin, en un extremo de la mesa, trataba de mantener una conversación, pero nadie parecía estar con ánimos de hablar. Sólo Zechs estaba de lo más animoso. Estaba relajado e incluso tarareaba entre bocado y bocado. Relena continuaba enviándole miradas de severo odio.

-Realmente no te entiendo, Lena. Esto sólo lo hago porque me preocupa tu bienestar. Con la verdad ¿es taan terrible tener guardaespaldas? Además ya escuchaste a tu director. Pasarán desapercibidos y nadie se enterará de su verdadera tarea.

-Yo no te he didcho nada.

-¿Has escuchado el proverbio: "Una mirada vale más que mil palabras"? Porque tus miradas, señorita, dicen cosas bastante desagradables.

-Si no te gustan, pues no me mires.

-No seas irrespetuosa. Soy el mayor aquí.

-Pues compórtate como tal, porque ese argumento fue muy infantil.

-Te las estás buscando, Relena Peacecraft.

-Ooohh, que miedo. Permíteme morirme del susto.

-Eres una...

-¡Zechs!- exclamó Noin con una mirada bastante directa- cariño, creo que será mejor que cambiemos de tema.

-No te molestes, Noin- dijo la rubia, picada- ya comí suficiente por hoy. Subiré a acostarme.

-¿A las ocho y media?

-¿Vas a seguir, hermano? Eso realmente es una clara prueba de tu madurez.

Luego de lanzar ese último ataque, Relena se levantó de la mesa y se retiró del comedor con mucha elegancia, dejando perplejo a su hermano.

-Lo siento, Zechs, pero en eso tuvo razón- comentó Duo, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

El conde relámpago le lanzó tal mirada que Duo se obligó a cerrar la boca al ver en peligro su seguridad laboral y personal. La cena siguió en el más mudo silencio, hasta que los cinco pilotos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Cada uno tenía mucho que pensar con respecto al día de mañana...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Tachaaan!! que tal? ojalá que les haya gustado mi super versión de la nueva escuela xD Diganme sinceramente ¿un colegio así no haría más grato el levantarse temprano todos los días del año?

Weno, puedo decir que a partir de ahora comenzará la acción... ¿Descubrirán quién envenenó a Lena? ¿Que pasará entre nuestra pareja protagonista? ¿Cómo será la experiencia de la escuela? ¿Le devolverá Duo el Bebé Nataku a Wufei xD? Enterense en el proximo capítulo, que se estrenará antes si hay muuuuuchos reviwes!!

Muy bien, nos veremos!! cariños y besitos!! A las que me apoyan, gracias!

Mata ne!!


	9. Primer día

Holas!! Mis grandes disculpas vendrán a pie de página para poder dejarlos inmediatamente con el siguiente capítulo de "Cambios…"

¡Nos vemos abajo!

Capítulo nueve: Primer día... y las cosas sólo empiezan

7:14 am - Mansión Peacecraft

El comedor de la mansión Peacecraft era un hervidero de conversaciones, comentarios, preocupaciones y preguntas de último minuto. Zechs, Noin y los pilotos estaban tomando desayuno, bien atendidos por los sirvientes, quienes traían toda clase de suculencias para los pobres infortunados que comenzaban su año escolar.

-Hey Zechs, ¿Dónde está la srta. Relena?- preguntó Quatre al ver que su protegida aún no bajaba y ellos estaban ya en la mitad del desayuno.

-Mmm... ya bajará- respondió Zechs, restándole importancia.

Y de hecho...

-!!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Las paredes y ventanas de la casa temblaron, la gigantesca araña que colgaba sobre la mesa tintineó peligrosamente y todos los vasos se cayeron, exceptuando los de Miliardo y Noin, a quienes no parecían sorprenderle nada.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Wufei con los ojos abiertísimos.

-Sonó como si estuvieran aplicando tortura china a alguien- comentó Trowa igualmente sorprendido.

-Peor. Sonó igual a Wufei cantando en la ducha- dijo Duo muy serio y ganándose un golpe.

Del piso superior se escucharon pasos retumbantes, como si hubiera una estampida al más puro estilo Jumanji. Del segundo piso pasaron a la escalera y, finalmente y como un tornado, Relena hizo su aparición. Estaba de lo más cómica, con el uniforme puesto, el cabello mojado en un moño alto, un solo calcetín, otro en la mano izquierda y sus zapatos en la derecha.

Se acercó a la mesa saltando en un pie mientras intentaba colocarse el otro calcetín. Se sentó, se colocó los zapatos, agarró su taza y bebió de un trago el chocolate caliente ya no tan caliente.

Sobra decir que ninguno de los G-boys dijo ni pío.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a despertarte apenas suena tu despertador?- preguntó su hermano, alcanzándole la panera.

-Sí me despierto... sólo descanso los ojos unos minutos más.

-Claro, como tú digas...

Relena terminó de atragantarse con el chocolate, tragó unas tostadas y terminó su desayuno antes de que los demás se repusieran de la sorpresa. Corrió nuevamente escaleras arriba mientras se deshacía el moño para que se le secara el cabello.

-¡Estoy lista en cinco minutos!

-Ella... ¿siempre es así?- preguntó Trowa, siendo portavoz del grupo.

-Oh, sí. Casi siempre. Con el tiempo ya ni lo notarán.

Y Relena no mentía. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba completamente arreglada, en la puerta e impaciente por irse. Miraba la hora cada diez segundos y cada vez que pasaba su hermano lanzaba un sonoro suspiro o se aclaraba la garganta. Miliardo la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, Noin los acompañó hasta la limusina, donde los esperaba Pagan. Zechs se subió en el asiento del copiloto mientras los demás se acomodaban atrás. Noin se despidió de ellos a través de la ventanilla.

-¡Disfruten su primer día chicos! Y Relena- su tono de voz se tornó serio y bajó la voz para que su hermano no la oyera- espero no volver a recibir la noticia de que has mandado a Katsumoto a enfermería de nuevo.

Relena hizo un puchero.

-¡Él se las buscó!

-Como sea. Si debes golpearlo, que sea después de clases donde nadie pueda atraparte. Esta vez, Zechs no se enteró, pero no te aseguro más.

-De acuerdo- murmuró la rubia. Nada de esto pasó desapercibido para los cinco chicos, cada vez más sorprendidos.

-Muy bien. ¡Adiós! ¡Que les vaya bonito!

Pagan encendió EL auto y dejaron la mansión Peacecraft atrás. No anduvieron más de cinco minutos (cinco tensos minutos donde nadie habló) cuando la limusina paró.

-Aquí estamos, Srta. Relena.- dijo el bueno de Pagan

-¿Aquí? Pero estamos en medio de la nada- exclamó Duo.

Y no estaba tan equivocado. De la enorme escuela no se veía ni la sombra, sólo calles, casas y algunos árboles. Sin embargo Relena tomó sus cosas y se bajó del auto, despreocupadamente.

-Mil gracias, Pagan. Adiós Miliardo, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Ten cuidado.

-Sí, sí como sea. ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Se quedarán en el auto? Digo, por mí no hay problema...-comentó mirando a los chicos, quienes no atinaban a nada- ¡Hey, arriba, vamos! No tengo ningún interés en llegar tarde.

-¿Caminarás hasta tu escuela teniendo una limusina que te lleve?- preguntó Wufei como si le costara mucho entenderlo.

-Claro que sí. Es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio. Además, mis amigas me esperan un poco más allá y prefiero ir con ellas a estar más tiempo encerrada en el auto sin decir ni pío.

-Genial, eso quiere decir que caminaremos el resto del año en compañía de unas crías debiluchas.

-Vamos Wufei, mejor si vamos con ellas. Cinco chicos acompañando a una sola joven sería extraño- comentó Quatre.

-¿Dónde nos encontraremos con tus amigas?- preguntó Heero.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente desde su íntima conversación en la cocina. Relena lo sabía y esperaba que no fuera esa la razón por la cual el corazón le latiera tan rápido. Le dirigió una rápida mirada y se maldijo al sentir calor en sus mejillas.

Al ver cómo se sonrojaba, Heero sintió algo extraño dentro de sí. Tardó mucho en descubrir que parecía algo similar a la ternura y tuvo que contener el impulso de acariciar su mejilla.

-"¿Qué rayos…? ¿En qué estoy pensando?"

-Esto... me esperan en la siguiente esquina.- respondió Relena, aún algo confundida.

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, solamente interrumpido por las preguntas ocasionales acerca de cuánto faltaba y cosas por el estilo.

Relena sintió que se le abría el cielo cuando vio las cuatro figuras tan conocidas esperándolos. Impaciente por unirse a ellas y por separarse de sus silenciosos acompañantes, apuró el paso hacia sus amigas.

-¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, lo que pasó es que…

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos…- empezó Hilde riendo.

-Estaba descansando los ojos.- corearon las demás.

-Exacto.

Los G-boys se unieron a ellas, saludando algunos con meros asentimientos y otros alegremente.

-¡Pues vaya Duo! El uniforme de la escuela les queda bastante bien- elogió Hilde con una sonrisita.

Los chicos se miraron a sí mismos, preguntándose si hablaba en serio. El uniforme era bastante clásico: pantalones negros, camisa, corbata y abrigo. Bastante parecido a un traje de etiqueta si no fuera por la insignia de la escuela que adornaba tanto la camisa como el abrigo. En cambio, el uniforme de las chicas era bastante más "colegial". Nada de vestidos hasta los tobillos (xP), sino que usaban las mismas camisas de manga corta y corbata más una minifalda negra. Ya que el tiempo era bueno, no hacía falta el abrigo.

-Gracias. A ustedes también les queda bien.

-¿Hiciste la tarea de Evolución Lena? Me faltó la número seis acerca de la "Teoría de las especies".

-La número seis… ah sí, ¿esa que habla acerca de los pinzones de las galápagos? Bueno, no sé si está totalmente correcta pero…

Inmediatamente las cinco chicas se lanzaron en una conversación de la cual los otros quedaron completamente excluidos. Y permanecieron así hasta que las imponentes rejas del instituto quedaron a la vista.

Miles de estudiantes entraban junto con ellos. Cientos de chicos habladores y de jovencitas risueñas entraban muy metidos en sus propios asuntos para fijarse en ellos. Nuestros pilotos suspiraron. Bastante difícil sería convivir con aquellos niños.

Relena se volvió para mirarlos.

-Denme sus horarios.- exigió extendiendo la mano.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Duo.

-Sólo quiero comprobar sus clases.- todos le pasaron sus horarios y ella les echó un vistazo.- Muy bien. Supongo que tengo que guiarlos a sus casilleros. A primera hora tengo Biología Celular y sólo vendrán conmigo Duo, Heero y Wufei. Trowa y Quatre, con ustedes sólo tengo álgebra, aritmética y física nuclear. Las clases recreativas, como teatro, música, equitación y gimnasia, por alguna extraña razón, las tenemos todos juntos.- explicó rápidamente la rubia devolviendo los horarios- Vengan los llevaré a nuestra sala común. (N/A: eso sonó muy Harry Potter O.o)

Pararon frente a una amplia sala en cuya puerta estaba escrito "3° de preparatoria". Frente a ella había varios casilleros donde los alumnos podían guardar sus libros y bolsos.

Ya dentro, varios alumnos estaban sentados en sus asientos, charlando animadamente. Nadie pareció notar a los recién llegados hasta que las chicas los llevaron a unos asientos desocupados. Inmediatamente las miradas se centraron en los cinco chicos nuevos, aunque el ruido seguía igual. Sólo que ahora no eran comentarios sobre lo hecho el fin de semana, sino sobre quiénes eran los recién llegados.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse a averiguarlo, sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de la clase. Todos se apresuraron a acomodarse en sus puestos justo cuando entraba en la sala una señora mayor, la profesora que dirigía el curso con seguridad.

-Buenos días, alumnos. Antes de comenzar, quiero presentarles a algunos jóvenes que nos acompañarán este año. De pie, por favor.

Los cinco pilotos se levantaron simulando perfectamente su desgana. Se estaban por sentar nuevamente cuando la profesora les dijo:

-Adelante, preséntense.

Atónitos, los chicos se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué demonios iban a decir? A su lado, Relena rió por lo bajo.

-Mmm.… mi nombre es Quatre, vengo de las colonias y… eehh… espero que nos llevemos bien.

Dicho eso, nuestro rubio se sentó de golpe algo sonrojado.

-Es muy tierno- murmuraron algunos de los especímenes femeninos del lugar. Hasta la maestra se ablandó.

-¡Hola a todos! Soy Duo Maxwell, pero me llaman Shinigami, no quieren saber porqué… me gusta el rock y la mecánica y…. bueno, ojalá que seamos buenos camaradas.- y haciendo el signo "paz" a la maestra, se sentó.

-Buenos días, soy Trowa Barton. No soy muy bueno para esto, así que solamente diré que espero que sea un buen año.- y sin nada más que añadir, se sentó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Heero Yuy, mucho gusto- una ola de susurros recorrió la sala. El nombre de Heero era conocido, ya sea por su antecesor, el verdadero Heero Yuy, o por las hazañas del actual. Incluso la maestra lo contempló con cierta sorpresa, pero ella debía de estar enterada de quienes eran realmente esos jóvenes, así que no hizo preguntas.- No tengo mucho que añadir, aparte de que espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

-Soy Wufei Chang….- sin nada más que agregar, el chino se sentó, bajo la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros.

-Bien…- prosiguió la profesora- después de esta amena presentación pasaré la lista. Por favor, contesten si no quieren que los deje como ausentes. Akashi.

-Presente.

-Amamura.

-Presente.

-Ayako.

-Presente.

-¿Y tú de dónde vienes?- preguntaba una chica a Duo sonriéndole coqueta.

-Pues de las colonias. La L2 para ser exactos. Claro que mis antepasados vinieron desde América, según me han contado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué estás en la Tierra de nuevo?

-Bueno pues…

Y así se arremolinaron las chicas alrededor de nuestro nuevo galán, para molestia de cierta pelinegra.

-Siempre persiguen a los nuevos. ¿Se han fijado?- preguntó Hilde mirando ceñuda el círculo que rodeaba al trenzado.

-Mmm.… no, no me he dado cuenta.- respondió Mari, demasiado inmersa en la lectura de "El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha"

-Claro que él tampoco se los hace difícil. Prácticamente se le tiran a los brazos y no dice nada….

-¿Sabes?- comentó Iyomi, también enfrascada en unas cuentas- lo tuyo me huele a celos…

-¿Celos? ¿Del "hola, me llamo shinigami y me gusta el rock"? Sí, claro. Mejor dejémonos de estupideces y hablemos de algo importante. ¿Terminaste el trabajo de Biología, Midi?

Al ver que no respondía, todas se volvieron hacia la rubia. Ella estaba muy concentrada dibujando algo en su cuaderno, tarareando distraídamente.

Sus amigas se acercaron sigilosamente por detrás y observaron el dibujo por sobre su hombro. Midi era una gran artista. Con suaves líneas, había dibujado un bosquejo muy bien hecho de unos niños. La niña tenía el cabello largo y una carita dulce, pero asustada. A su lado y poco más adelante, un chico apenas más alto que ella, muy serio y haciendo un gesto protector. Aunque tenía el cabello corto, el flequillo le caía por delante, cubriendo la mitad de su cara….

-¡Oye, ese chico es igualito a Trowa!- exclamó Hilde, nada disimuladamente.

Midi se sobresaltó y, por reflejo, cubrió su cuaderno a tiempo, pues varios compañeros se voltearon sorprendidos para mirarlas.

-¿Es que no puedes ser menos obvia, Hilde?- murmuró Midi, entre dientes.

Por suerte, Duo había acaparado suficiente atención femenina, por lo que tanto él como los otros pilotos estaban rodeados completamente y, al parecer, la exclamación de Hilde había pasado desapercibida.

-Lo sabía- susurró Relena. Las demás la miraron, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Midi- Tu lo conocías ¿verdad?

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Sus amigas miraron inmediatamente a Midi para ver si lo desmentía, pero la rubia solamente bajó la mirada. Nerviosa, arrancó el dibujo de su cuaderno y lo arrugó.

-No debería decirles… por lo menos no ahora. Se los explicaré más tarde, ¿vale? Durante el descanso.

Relena negó con la cabeza.

-Durante el descanso estarán pegados a mí y no podremos conversar. Dínoslo durante la práctica, después de clase.

-¿Qué práctica?

Sobresaltadas, las cinco se voltearon para descubrir que los chicos estaban detrás de ellas. No sabían que tanto habían escuchado de la conversación, pero, por sus caras, no habían oído nada terrible.

-Vaya- comentó Relena tratando de hablar con normalidad- espero que, en el futuro, pierdan esa costumbre de escuchar a espaldas de la gente. Está feo.

Heero frunció el ceño. Oliendo el peligro, Duo se le adelantó.

-Ok, ya veremos. ¿De qué práctica hablaban?

-Pues la práctica de animadoras.- soltó Relena tranquilamente.- Las cinco somos miembros del equipo de animadoras que apoya a los jugadores de basketball.

Como muchas veces hemos dicho, nuestros G-boys no son chicos normales. El único vago recuerdo que tenían algunos del significado de "animadora" era la figura de una chiquilla de uniforme más bien corto, con pompones en las manos, saltando de acá para allá y gritando idioteces como "¡Vamos equipo!" y cosas por el estilo. (N/A: no estoy ofendiendo a ninguna posible animadora que esté leyendo esto. De hecho, encuentro que es una actividad muy interesante y me encanta la película "Triunfos Robados", pero ellos son hombres, en su mayoría un poco machistas, así que ya mejor me callo y seguimos con la historia xD)

-¿Eres una…. animadora?- preguntó Duo, con ciertas dificultades para decir la palabra. Cada día encontraba su trabajo más interesante.

-Así es- respondió Relena tranquilamente-. Lunes, miércoles y algunos sábados tenemos prácticas aquí, en la escuela. ¿Algún problema?

El tono de su pregunta decía claramente "atrévanse y verán".

-Nop- contestaron todos rápidamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos nosotros durante tu práctica?- preguntó Wufei con su típico malhumor- Nos aburriremos mortalmente.

-Supongo que eso ya es su problema, ¿no crees?- soltó Iyomi molesta. El chino le lanzó una mirada iracunda, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un nuevo timbre sonó.

-Muy bien, chicos, ya es hora de que vayan a sus respectivas clases. Que tengan un buen día- saludó la profesora mientras revolvía unos papeles en su escritorio. Los estudiantes salieron animadamente.

Relena se levantó con el hastío pintado en la cara. Hilde y Midi se levantaron con ella, la primera con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios. Esto prometía ser muy divertido.

-Ustedes- dijo la rubia señalando a Heero, Duo y Wufei- vengan conmigo. Lo único que pido es que ni me hablen durante las clases, si no entienden es su problema.

-Hey, que tampoco somos unos ignorantes ¬¬- comentó Duo picado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-¿Qué coña es esto?- preguntó el mismo trenzado horrorizado.

Sentados frente a un enorme pizarrón donde estaba escrito en una esquina "Biología Celular y Molecular", los tres pilotos observaban al profesor con cara de what? mientras hablaba y escribía las diferentes partes de la célula, sus funciones y con el tipo de microscopio necesario para observar cada una.

-Así que, como decíamos la clase pasada, las mitocondrias son las encargadas del proceso de respiración celular, liberando energía en forma de ATP. Sabiendo esto, ¿en qué estructura del cuerpo deberían encontrarse mayor cantidad de mitocondrias?

Algunas manos se alzaron en el aire, pero el profesor ni las miró y, como muchos profes de la tierra hacen, eligió justo al que trataba de pasar más desapercibido.

-¿Señor Maxwell?

-Etto…. ¿Puedo demandar mi derecho a permanecer en silencio?

La clase entera se rió. Heero y Wufei hicieron muecas, mientras que Lena y Hilde gozaban de lo lindo.

-Siga soñando- respondió el profesor- A partir de hoy, quiero que tanto usted como sus nuevos compañeros estén al día de nuestras lecciones. Ahora, ¿quién responderá mi pregunta?

-Se encontrarán más mitocondrias en las células musculares, profesor.

-Correcto. Sigamos…

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-Quiero darles la bienvenida a mi clase de Evolución y Ambiente, espero que sean capaces de seguir nuestro ritmo y cualquier pregunta, estoy completamente disponible. Durante y después de clases- terminó de decir la joven profesora con una sonrisa coqueta. Heero, Trowa y Quatre se miraron sobrecogidos. ¿Es que acaso era legal que las maestras flirtearan con los estudiantes? Aunque se tratara de una tan joven.

Involuntariamente, Relena dio tal mirada a la profesora que Mari se vio obligada a darle un codazo en las costillas.

-No seas tan obvia- le susurró.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos, Relena. Si las miradas mataran, la vieja arpía habría caído fulminada hace meses.

-Silencio, alumnas- ordenó la profesora con tono duro- Ahora, saquen sus cuadernos y cuéntenme que fue lo último que vimos acerca de la teoría de Darwin sobre la evolución de las especies… Este es un tema muy interesante, queridos chicos- volvió a dirigirse a los pilotos, con una dulce sonrisa- Si quieren puedo darles clases particulares para que no se queden muy atrás…

-Estaremos bien.- respondió Heero, como voz del trío. Y vaya que estarían bien sin las clases. Esa profesora les causaba un poco de miedo…

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Por fin Historia Universal, una clase donde Heero, Duo y Quatre se sentían como peces en el agua. El profesor, un anciano con cara de simpático, hablaba y gesticulaba con tanta gracia que era muy fácil seguirle. Además, el tema de la clase, "Historia de las colonias", era pan comido para ellos. Y luego de que el profe se enterara que eran nativos de las colonias, los convirtió casi en los favoritos de la clase.

-Bueno, hubiera sido demasiado trágico que reprobaran todo. Por lo menos aquí podrán equilibrar un poco- le comentó Relena a Iyomi en voz baja. Ambas se rieron disimuladamente.

-Bah, solo están celosas de nuestro conocimiento superior- respondió Duo, en el mismo tono.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor…

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-¡Por fin, descanso!- exclamó Wufei- no es que esté cansado… es sólo que estaba aburrido de todas esas clases estúpidas.

-Te entendemos, Wufei- murmuraron los demás, igualmente agotados.

Las chicas conversaban felices y se burlaban un poco de los pobres pilotos. Todos estaban sentados en el enorme jardín trasero de la escuela. Este contaba con un sendero, grandes árboles que daban una agradable sombra, asientos de piedra y de madera y el típico puesto donde vendían refrescos y golosinas.

Sentados bajo un árbol, intercambiaban vivencias mientras comían y bebía. Hilde, Iyomi y Midi se rieron con ganas cuando Relena y Mari respondieron que tal había estado la clase de Evolución. Incluso Duo se rió de la "acosadora maestra", mientras los tres "acosados" le enviaban miradas asesinas.

-Pero es en serio, srta. Relena, ¿no es contra la ley y la moralidad que una profesora hable así a sus alumnos?- preguntó Quatre, nervioso ante la idea de pasar el resto del año con esa maestra.

-Bueno, ella tiene veinticuatro, solo siete años de diferencia, por lo que no puedes demandarla por pedofilia- respondió ella sonriendo ante la cara de aflicción de Quatre.

-¡Kami-sama que estoy cansado!- suspiró Duo recostándose en el pasto y cruzando los brazos tras el cuello- ¿Cuántas clases quedan?

Hilde abrió el bolso del trenzado para sacar su horario.

-A ti te queda Física Nuclear, conmigo, Relena, Iyomi, Wufei y Quatre, luego tienes otra hora de Idiomas con Trowa y entonces iremos a almorzar. Las últimas dos horas son de Teatro, que las tendremos todos juntos.

Al mencionar esa asignatura, las chicas comenzaron a platicar acerca de la obra que tendrían que preparar para el festival de primavera, una de las celebraciones más emocionantes y esperadas del año, aparte del baile de fin de año.

Bastante animadas, les explicaron a los pilotos en qué consistía. Flores por todos lados, puestos de comidas especiales, bandas en vivo, juegos, concursos, karaoke y, por sobre todo, la presentación de una obra que trabajarían en las horas de Teatro. Toda la escuela y sus familiares podían asistir y duraba todo el día.

-Suena divertido- comentó Trowa- ¿Cuándo es?

-Dentro de tres semanas.

-¿Y qué obra representarán?- preguntó Duo.

-Querrás decir "representaremos". No tenemos idea.

-¿Faltan tres semanas y no saben que van a hacer?

-Tenemos cuatro horas de Teatro a la semana, de seguro serán suficientes. Hoy veremos la obra- respondió Relena sin parecer preocupada por la falta de tiempo.

-¿Todos debemos actuar?- preguntó Quatre con timidez.

-No, también se necesitan técnicos, ya saben, iluminación, música, efectos especiales y todo eso.- respondió Mari- Además está el director, el guionista y los escenógrafos. Y a propósito de escenografía, supongo que te encargarás de ella, ¿no, Midi? El año pasado resultó hermosa.

-Puede ser…

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final del descanso. Todos soltaron un gemido al unísono y se miraron entre sí. Por primera vez en el día, el ambiente tenso se relajó. Relena sonrió.

-Será mejor que nos movamos. Física Nuclear no es una buena clase para llegar tarde.

Todos se levantaron para seguirla.

-"Quizás esto no sea tan malo después de todo."-pensó la rubia.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Las horas siguientes pasaron sin grandes incidentes. Los cerebros dormidos de los chicos recordaron gran parte de lo que habían aprendido en aquellos lejanos años de escuela secundaria y no era demasiado difícil seguir el hilo de la clase. Además, notaron que Relena y sus amigas eran bastante aplicadas y no pusieron objeciones para prestarles sus cuadernos para que pudieran ponerse al día. Eran chicas muy amables.

A la hora del almuerzo, se dirigieron a la cafetería. ¿No es clásica la comida de las cafeterías escolares? En mi caso, son extraños menjunjes que difícilmente pueden ser clasificados como comestibles. Y como todo tiene que tener sus pifias, esta escuela, a pesar de su gran aspecto, mantenía la tradición de dar de comer alimentos cuyos nombres se veían mucho mejores que sus aspectos.

Sin embargo, los pilotos no hicieron grandes comentarios, pues estaban acostumbrados a comer poco y, si comían, eran cosas improvisadas. Solo desde que vivían en la mansión Peacecraft comían con lujo. Así que devoraron todo lo que la gorda cocinera les puso en la bandeja.

-¿Qué tal ha sido hasta ahora?- preguntó Midi observando de cerca un trozo de zanahoria para asegurarse de que estuviera cocida.

-Bueno, tampoco podemos quejarnos demasiado- respondió Quatre-. La mayoría han sido muy amables con nosotros.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- sonrió Relena.

Heero la contempló, pensativo. A lo largo del día había notado como se relajaba. Ya no parecía desagradarle tanto la idea de estar con ellos en la escuela y había dejado los comentarios burlescos o irónicos. Eso estaba bien. Ya era bastante difícil estar cerca de ella todo el día, no echaría de menos que estuviera de un humor de perros.

-Oye, Mari- comentó Hilde mientras limpiaba su manzana con la servilleta- ¿Le echaste un vistazo a lo que te envié el viernes?

-Ah, claro. Corregí las posibles faltas, como me pediste. Fueron muy pocas. Te quedó increíble- contestó su amiga.

-¿Qué quedó increíble?- preguntó Duo curioso, dándole un gran mordisco a su pastel de chocolate.

-Ya verán- sonrió Hilde con un aire de misterio- es una sorpresa.

El ya renombrado timbre sonó antes de que cualquiera pudiera tratar de sonsacarle otra palabra a Hilde. Se levantaron y botaron los restos de comida antes de dirigirse al salón de actos, que era donde se impartía la clase de Teatro. Cuando llegaron, los otros estudiantes ya estaban ahí. En total eran dieciocho alumnos, pues Teatro era una clase de libre elección y muchos estudiantes lo pasaron por alto, ya sea porque había otros electivos más interesantes o por el clásico pánico escénico.

La profesora, para horror de los pilotos, era también muy joven. Pero a diferencia de su colega, la Srta. Amy Schmidt, Amy para todos, era una alegre chica, bajita y delgaducha, que vestía ropas enormes y accesorios extraños que la hacían muy divertida. Gesticulaba mucho al hablar y no hacía muy bien el papel de docente, pues no faltaban las veces que se rebajaba al nivel de sus alumnos y peleaba con ellos de igual a igual, usando el mismo vocabulario que ellos. Todo eso la hacía una de las profesoras más queridas del lugar y significaba la constante vigilancia por parte del director Namura.

-¡Buenos días, chicos!- exclamó Amy, animadamente- Ya todos conocen a los nuevos alumnos, así que me ahorraré las aburridas presentaciones e iremos directo al grano. El festival de primavera se acerca y debemos escoger qué obra hemos de realizar. Como habíamos discutido la clase anterior, ustedes escribirían posibles obras para representar y yo seleccionaría la mejor.

-¿Por qué no podían ser las mejores y nosotros votar por la mejor?- preguntó un alumno desanimado.

-Porque yo soy la profe aquí, así que yo tengo el poder, ¡¡muajajaja!!- rió maléficamente Amy, ganándose una vez más las risas de sus estudiantes- Durante el fin de semana me llegaron cuatro obras. Estuvo bastante difícil escoger la mejor, pero como soy una profesora genial y súper aplicada, ayer ya la tenía decidida.

Amy, como buena actriz que era, hizo un mutis dramático para que aumentara la emoción en el ambiente. Todos parecían estar atentos a sus palabras en un cien por ciento, incluso los chicos nuevos la miraban con interés.

-Nuestra obra elegida para ser representada, que por cierto, el autor o autora tendrá el privilegio de optar primero por el puesto de director, será… ¡¡"Sueños de amor y libertad"!!

-¡Sí!- exclamó Hilde, alzando un puño triunfalmente al aire.

Los demás estudiantes aplaudieron y la felicitaron mucho, especialmente sus amigas, quienes lanzaron animadas exclamaciones y la abrazaron con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías escrito una obra?- preguntó Relena contentísima.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, además no quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones. Solamente se la mostré a Mari para que me corrigiera las faltas.

-¡Es maravilloso, Hilde!- exclamó Iyomi.

-Sí, sí, sí. Hilde ha hecho un excelente trabajo, por lo que tiene el honor de poder elegir el puesto de directora de la obra. Si no lo quiere, ya elegiré al indicado. ¿Qué dices, Hilde?- preguntó Amy, volviendo al papel de maestra.

-Lo acepto. Me encantaría dirigir la obra.

-Caso cerrado, pues. Ahora repartiré copias de la obra, la cual analizaremos cuidadosamente para tener los personajes, una idea del ambiente, del vestuario, de la música, etc. Al final de la hora, pondré la lista de personajes y cargos para que ustedes se inscriban. Si se presentan dos o más para un mismo papel, haremos audiciones. Les pido que por favor todos se hayan inscrito de aquí a nuestra próxima clase.

El resto de la clase la dedicaron para leer la obra de Hilde, que resultó ser bastante interesante, aunque quizás más para las mujeres que para los hombres, pues se trataba de una emotiva historia de amor. Ya para cuando terminaba la hora, tenían ocho personajes, más otros extras. Amy escribió los nombres en una lista y más abajo puso los cargos para guionista, escenógrafos, técnicos de sonido y técnicos de luces. Apenas terminó de escribir sonó el timbre, anunciando el final del día.

Había terminado.

Los pilotos salieron con las demás, estirándose perezosamente. No había sido tan terrible como habían pensado. De hecho, hasta hubo algunos momentos de diversión que no tenían considerados. Pero, de todas formas estaban felices de poder regresar a casa.

-Ustedes regresen si quieren- comentó Relena un poco sorprendida- Ya les dije que las chicas y yo tenemos práctica de animadoras.

-Pero… pero…- gimotearon los cinco chicos. De ninguna manera podían volver a casa sin Relena. Tendrían que aguantar otra hora y media.

-No será tan horrible- los consoló Mari- La práctica es en el gimnasio, al mismo tiempo que el entrenamiento de basketball. Podrán ver jugar al equipo y no se aburrirán.

Los llevaron al gimnasio y los dejaron instalados en las gradas mientras ellas iban a cambiarse en los camarines. Los jugadores de basketball ya estaban calentando en la cancha, lo suficientemente grande como para permitir entrenar a los chicos y al mismo tiempo a las animadoras.

-Veo que no hay mucho interés por este deporte- comentó Trowa. Los demás le dieron la razón, pues solamente había cinco jugadores. El entrenador parecía pensar lo mismo mientras veía a su equipo con preocupación.

-Quizás podamos encontrar una manera provechosa de matar el tiempo mientras Relena entrena. ¿No te parece, Heero?- preguntó Duo, con una enorme sonrisa.

-No es mala idea…

En ese momento, Relena y sus amigas salieron de los vestuarios. El traje de animadoras era una clásica malla roja sin mangas, con el nombre del equipo en el centro escrito en negro y blanco. La falda era corta, pero decente, del mismo color rojo. La verdad era que se veían muy bien en él.

Las chicas se unieron a las otras animadoras que había y comenzaron a estirarse, bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de los pilotos.

-¿No tenías que decirnos algo?- preguntó Relena a Midi mientras se abría de piernas en el suelo y se tocaba la punta del pie con los dedos.

Nerviosa, Midi miró a su alrededor. Las otras animadoras estaban bastante lejos como escuchar su conversación. Se inclinó un poco más, siendo imitada por sus amigas.

-Es cierto que conozco a Trowa. Bueno, no lo conocí con ese nombre, pero sé que es él. Estuvo conmigo durante mi… trabajo, a los doce años- el titubeo bastó para que las otras entendieran adónde se dirigía- No éramos amigos, exactamente, pero me sentía bien con él. El caso es… que yo no trabajaba para su bando.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Iyomi con suavidad.

-No era mi intención, lo juro. No tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder, yo sólo transmití a mi jefe la información que me pedía. Si hubiera sabido…- dejó inconclusa la frase- En fin, lo único importante es que, por mi culpa, murió mucha gente, todos compañeros de trabajo de Trowa. Le pedí que me matara, pero no lo hizo. Me dejó para que volviera con mi familia y esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Las lágrimas nublaron los ojos grises de Midi mientras finalizaba su historia. Sus amigas la miraron sin decir palabra. Conocían el oscuro pasado de la chica, pero también las razones que la habían impulsado para que cometiera aquellos crímenes. Sólo era una niña que deseaba ayudar a su familia.

-Bueno- habló Mari después de un momento de silencio- ya pasaron cinco años de eso. No vale la pena recordarlo- tomó la mano de su amiga y prima y la apretó con cariño-. Debes darle la oportunidad de conocerte, para que entierre esa versión errónea que tiene de ti. Pronto descubrirá la persona adorable que eres.

Todas asintieron, apoyando las palabras de Mari y Midi se sintió sumamente agradecida. Secándose las lágrimas, decidió que les haría caso.

La práctica fue un éxito y, en favor de las chicas, hay que admitir que los pilotos no se aburrieron ni un segundo, aunque después lo negaran. Pero no podían evitar verlas, totalmente embobados. Ellas saltaron, corrieron, bailaron e hicieron complicados esquemas y figuras, para terminar con un grito de apoyo.

El día había sido un éxito.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Pido perdón por mi retraso, les aseguro que mis historias progresan, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Pasamos un periodo algo difícil, pero ahora todo está mejor y espero que me fluyan las ideas. Por lo menos, este capítulo me quedó largo, así tendrán para rato xD

¡Les agradezco a todas las que leen esto! Sus reviews son la alegría de mi día xD así que, si me quieren motivada, ¡ya pueden empezar!

Mata ne!


	10. Preparativos

Holaa!! Lamento la demora, pero ya saben, fin de año, los profes poniendo exámenes como locos y luego las vacaciones para reponerse del trauma del colegio. Apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero con esfuerzo todo se puede ¿no?

En el capítulo anterior ya hablé suficiente de la escuela y no creo que detalle mucho más acerca de las clases, a no ser que suceda algo de importancia. Yap, sin más demora, los dejo y nos vemos abajo!!

Capitulo diez: Preparativos

Aunque Relena se había mostrado tan relajada al decir que aún quedaban tres semanas para el festival de primavera, la agitación fue algo bastante común durante el resto de la semana. A medida que pasaban los días, los alumnos prestaban menos atención a las clases y se distraían con frecuencia, conversando entre ellos, revisando listas o simplemente viendo volar las moscas. Los profesores no los tomaban mucho en cuenta, en parte porque comprendían la presión de los que organizaban el festival y de todos los que participaban en él, y por otra parte, al final eran los alumnos los que tendrían que trabajar extra para ponerse al día con las materias, no ellos.

Los pilotos veían con asombro los preparativos. Nunca antes se habían visto involucrados en algo tan… normal como la preparación de un festival de escuela. Y eso provocaba algunos comentarios poco agradables para Relena y sus amigas.

-Realmente no entiendo porque se ponen todos tan histéricos- gruñía Wufei mientras veía como los miembros del comité estudiantil corrían frenéticos de un lado a otro- Es sólo un festival.

-Pues es algo importante para todos- contestó Hilde como por cuarta vez- La cantidad de personas que vengan depende de lo perfecto que quede todo y de esa forma podremos ganar más dinero.

-¿Para qué quieren más dinero? Esto es una escuela para niños ricos, todos están forrados en dinero- respondió Wufei de mal humor. Definitivamente, ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-Si te molesta tanto la escuela, cámbiate a otra- exclamó Iyomi, bruscamente. El chino le lanzó una mirada asesina.

El sutil intercambio de opiniones se realizaba durante el descanso. Los diez se encontraban bajo el mismo árbol del primer día. Relena apenas sí prestaba atención a las discusiones entre sus guardaespaldas y sus amigas, demasiado ocupada copiando los apuntes de física nuclear. Midi y Mari tampoco participaban, también absortas en sus propios trabajos atrasados. Al parecer, las tres estaban demasiado involucradas en el festival como para mantener su trabajo al día.

-Pero lo que dice Wufei tiene algo de cierto- señaló Quatre- ¿Por qué la preocupación por el dinero?

-Es porque una importante parte de él se dona a obras de caridad y para financiar las colonias de verano, donde muchos de nosotros vamos a pasar unas semanas con gente que nos necesita- respondió Mari sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Eso generó nuevas discusiones entre Iyomi, Wufei, Hilde y Duo, quienes no se podían poner de acuerdo sobre qué era más útil, si usar ese dinero de la forma que lo hacían o si usarlo para la manufactura de las piezas mecánicas necesarias para reconstruir mobile suits ultra mejorados, con cocina y baño incluidos. (N/A: siempre me lo pregunté: ¿en qué momento comían e iban al baño esos sujetos O.o?)

Heero miraba con preocupación a Relena, quien seguía sin prestar atención.

-¿Tu irás?

-¿Adónde?- preguntó ella después de unos segundos.

-A esas colonias de verano.

-Puede ser. El verano pasado no fui, porque Miliardo se puso como loco cuando se lo sugerí, pero creo que este verano estará más tranquilo.

Heero frunció el ceño. No le molestaba el que fuera a los trabajos sociales. De hecho, le gustaba que Relena fuera tan consciente de las necesidades de los demás. No, no eran las colonias de verano el problema, era ella.

Siguiendo la costumbre que había tomado, Relena ni siquiera lo había mirado para responderle. Aunque ya no era mordaz con él ni con los demás, y a pesar de que algunas veces incluso les había sonreído, evitaba mirarlo a toda costa. Hasta trataba de no estar nunca sola con él. Y eso le molestaba profundamente.

No habían vuelto a hablar de lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta y la verdad es que Heero lo prefería así. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para afrontar otra situación semejante y todavía se sentía tremendamente culpable por la manera en que había tratado a Relena. En su extenso entrenamiento habían omitido la parte del cómo tratar a una chica.

-Oye Heero ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Duo agitando su mano frente a la mirada fija de su compañero.

-Hn

-Eso no me dice mucho. Anda, cuéntale tus problemas a tu buen amigo Duo- dijo alegremente el trenzado, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Heero. Dado que él estaba molesto, eso no fue una muy buena idea.

-Déjame en paz, Duo- gruñó Heero, corriéndose bruscamente.

-¡Ay, pero que amable eres! Bueno, ni siquiera me importa tanto lo que te pasa- contestó Duo sacándole la lengua. Heero le iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el regreso a clases.

Levantándose sin ganas, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases. Duo caminaba un poco detrás de Quatre, camino a su clase de Literatura cuando se detuvo frente al salón de actos, donde había un enorme panel pegado en la puerta con varias de las actividades del festival. Una de ellas era la lista de personajes para la obra de teatro que realizarían.

-Adelántate, Quatre- dijo el trenzado con tono malicioso-, tengo que hacer algo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Es hora de ponernos a trabajar bien duro- exclamó Amy, contenta. En su mano derecha sostenía la lista de personajes, donde varios de los alumnos se habían inscrito- Me alegro tanto de que se lo hayan tomado en serio. Todos ustedes se inscribieron para algo, incluso los nuevos. Estoy muy orgullosa.

Tras esas palabras, los pilotos se miraron intrigados entre sí. Ellos no se habían inscrito para ningún papel. Relena también miró a sus amigas, sorprendida.

-¿Me vino una amnesia repentina o algo así? Porque no recuerdo haberme inscrito para nada- murmuró. Una ligera acusación se escondía tras el susurro.

-Pero Lena, ¿Qué insinúas?- le respondió Hilde en susurros. Su boca se torció en una malévola sonrisa.

-Silencio allá atrás- exclamó Amy. Toda la clase se calló- Ahora, diré los personajes. Solo dos estudiantes se inscribieron para el mismo papel, por lo que solo necesitaremos una audición. Entonces, el papel de Lucy, la amiga de la protagonista, lo obtuvo… ¡¡¡Iyomi Mitsu!!!

Iyomi sonrió mientras sus compañeros le aplaudían. El proceso se repitió cuando la profesora nombró a los padres de los protagonistas y otros papeles menores. Los pilotos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Duo salió como James, el amigo del protagonista.

-¿Desde cuándo actúas, Maxwell?- preguntó Wufei desdeñoso.

-No envidies mis dotes naturales, Wu-man- replicó Duo sacándole la lengua.

Por suerte, tanto Quatre como Wufei salieron elegidos como técnicos, provocando que ambos soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Por su parte, Trowa junto con Midi quedaron como escenógrafos. El piloto del Heavyarms miró ceñudo a su compañera, pero no dijo nada. Midi solo bajó la mirada.

-El papel de Kathryn, la pobre protagonista obligada a casarse con alguien a quien no ama, será representado por… redoble de tambores… ¡¡¡Relena Peacecraft!!!

Todos aplaudieron a una muy aturdida Relena. La pobre era la imagen de la sorpresa, con unos ojos de huevo frito y la boca que le llegaba al suelo. En cuanto recobró la compostura, una aura negra-azulada la cubrió.

-Hildeee…- murmuró la princesa, convertida súbitamente en un horrible monstruo verde, con colmillos y ojos rojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?- preguntó Hilde con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

La mirada que le dirigió Relena a su amiga fue tan venenosa que los pilotos no supieron como Hilde no cayó al suelo al instante con convulsiones y espuma en la boca.

Refunfuñando, Relena se puso de pie y fue donde estaban los alumnos que ya tenían asignado un papel. Amy, sin haber notado la molestia de su alumna, o sin hacerle caso, siguió con su lista.

-Muy bien… Mitsu, serás la guionista- Mari sonrió y se puso de pie- Amamura, el policía, Takano, luces, Sonomi, técnica. Muy bien, solo nos quedan ustedes dos.

Heero miró al sujeto que tenía a su lado. Más alto que bajo, rubio y de ojos oscuros, a las chicas podría resultarles bastante atractivo, pero para él era un niño cualquiera, poco digno de una segunda mirada. Volvió a mirar a la profesora y su mirada se cruzó con la de Relena. Sorprendido, vio como Relena observaba al tipo que estaba a su lado con disgusto, casi odio. A su lado, sus amigas le enviaban miradas comprensivas y también miraban al tipo como si fuera un gusano.

-Heero y Katsumoto- siguió Amy, sin notar nada- ambos se anotaron para hacer el papel de Edward, el protagonista enamorado de Kathryn que tendrá que luchar para poder quedarse juntos.

Tanto Heero como los demás pilotos y Relena y sus amigas se quedaron mirando a Amy como si hubiera dicho que afuera estaban lloviendo sapos y culebras. ¿Heero Yuy inscribiéndose para hacer de protagonista romántico? Solamente Duo miraba la escena con cara de gato satisfecho.

Heero estaba por levantar la mano para aclarar que él ni en un millón de años, ni aunque le pagaran con todo el gundamiun del mundo, protagonizaría una obra, cuando recordó algo.

-"Katsumoto… es el sujeto que Relena mandó a enfermería, según Noin… además la manera en que lo mira… ¿quién rayos es ese Katsumoto?"

-Amy, sinceramente, creo que yo debería tomar el papel. Después de todo, y sin afán de desestimar a mi compañero, yo llevo más tiempo en este curso y podré desempeñar mejor el papel- dijo Katsumoto con una voz pomposa y desagradable.

Heero captó la mirada que le dirigió a Relena. La recorría con la mirada mientras le brillaban los ojos. Solo faltaba que se pasara la lengua por los labios. Estaba decidido, desde ese momento Heero odiaba a ese tipo.

-Puede ser, pero ya conoces las reglas, Katsumoto. Haremos una audición y después elegiremos al ganador. Vengan aquí.

Mientras caminaba al escenario, Heero captó la mirada de Relena. Había ruego, casi súplica en sus ojos. Sabía lo que quería. Por alguna razón que no le costaba imaginar, Relena le estaba pidiendo a gritos que no dejara que ese asqueroso Katsumoto lograra el papel.

-"Misión aceptada"- pensó Heero fríamente.

-Ahora Katsumoto, actúa el acto dos, escena tres. Relena, acompáñalo.

Con el guión en la mano, Relena subió al escenario y se mantuvo lo más alejada posible de su compañero. Katsumoto, también con sus líneas en la mano, comenzó a declamar:

-¡Oh, hermosa Kathryn! ¡Cuánto he ansiado este momento! Verte con aquel tipo me dan náuseas, si solamente pudiera tomar un arma, le dispararía sin dudarlo un segundo- Katsumoto actuaba de manera exageradísima, alzando la voz y moviendo los brazos para enfatizar lo dicho.

-No lo hagas, mi amado Edward. Conoces las consecuencias que eso tendría- masculló Relena, sonando como si realmente deseara que esas consecuencias le ocurrieran.

-¡No me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel, si eso asegura que aquel gusano no te viera nunca más! Pero no hemos venido para hablar de él. ¡Mi querida Kathryn! Las horas pasan lentas cuando no estoy a tu lado. Lo único que deseo a lo largo del día, son estos preciosos momentos en tu compañía- con esas palabras, Katsumoto trató de tomarla por la cintura, pero Relena se echó para atrás.

-Bueno, bueno, es suficiente- exclamó Amy- Buen trabajo, Katsumoto. Heero, tu turno. Desde donde quedaron.

Heero subió al escenario. Mientras Katsumoto bajaba, este le dio un golpe en el brazo. Heero lo miró mientras su rival le lanzaba una mirada jactanciosa.

-"Dios, que infantil es."

Tomó su lugar frente a Relena, quien seguía con su mirada suplicante. Sabía que, si no conseguía el papel, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

Suspirando, leyó sus líneas, tratando de memorizarlas al instante.

-Yo también deseo pasar todo mi tiempo a tu lado, Edward- continuó Relena- pero me es casi imposible. Mi padre observa todos mis movimientos, si se enterara de lo nuestro…

-Shhhh.… calla, mi amor- susurró Heero con una voz suave cargada de cariño. Relena contuvo el aliento, al igual que casi todas las féminas del lugar, incluyendo a Amy- No soporto verte tan preocupada. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Te juro, por todo el amor que hay en mi corazón, que encontraré la manera para que te quedes conmigo- Heero tomó la barbilla de Relena, acercándola a él, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla- para siempre.

Un profundo silencio cayó sobre la clase hasta que alguien comenzó a aplaudir. Inmediatamente, todos lo imitaron, algunos soltando gritos y exclamaciones. Las amigas de Relena saltaban emocionadísimas mientras los pilotos miraban con la boca abierta.

-¡Bravo, bravo!- aplaudió Amy con entusiasmo- Chico, has nacido bajo la estrella de la actuación. No cabe duda, hemos encontrado a nuestro Edward. Katsumoto, puedes quedarte con el papel del novio impuesto de Kathryn.

Katsumoto estaba que hervía de rabia. Miró a Heero con ira, para encontrarse con unos ojos fríos como glaciares, los cuales lo enfriaron de inmediato.

-"Ese tipo- pensó el chico, nervioso- tiene mirada de asesino"

Mientras Amy se llevaba a los técnicos aparte para hablarles de lo que serían las luces, sonidos y efectos especiales, Heero tomó a Relena del brazo y la apartó del grupo.

-Ahora explícame que fue todo eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lena, picada por su tono- Tú deberías ser quien debe dar las explicaciones. Sé que el entrenamiento del soldado perfecto es amplio, pero de ahí a incluir clases de actuación…

-No estoy jugando, Relena- la interrumpió Heero con una mirada dura- ¿Quién es ese Katsumoto? No me puedes negar que querías que te lo quitara de encima. Además escuché que Noin mencionó algo...

-Está bien- refunfuñó Relena- te lo voy a decir, pero no me molestes más con ese tema y debes jurar que no matarás a ese tipo.

-Lo primero, de acuerdo. Después veré si lo mato o no- respondió él, sin hacer caso del ceño fruncido de la chica.

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue esto…

...::: Flash Back:::...

Relena y sus amigas salían tranquilamente de la clase de historia, charlando amigablemente y haciendo comentarios sobre la clase. De repente, un chico salió de la nada para interponerse en el camino de Relena. Se trataba de Katsumoto, un alumno que se había sentado a su lado en la clase y con el que se había topado antes en los pasillos. Aunque con su cabello rubio y rizado y sus ojos negros tenía cautivadas a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela, Relena no le encontraba gran atractivo. Le parecía un poco soso y creído. Pero no podía ser descortés, así que le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

-Hola, Katsumoto ¿deseas algo?

La mirada que le dirigió no le gustó para nada. Parecía a punto de relamerse.

-Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre la clase de Historia. He pensado que podríamos hacer un grupo de estudios- comentó mientras le pasaba el brazo por lo hombros y la alejaba un poco de sus amigas.

-Mmm.… es… tentador. Pero ya tengo un grupo formado. Gracias de todas formas- Relena se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Katsumoto le tomó la mano- ¿Disculpa?

-Vamos, Relena. Conmigo la historia se te hará pan comido. Soy un profesor muy didáctico a la hora de enseñar. Por ejemplo- ahora Katsumoto la miró de una forma claramente libidinosa- te puedo explicar lo que pasaba en las bacanales del dios Dionisio y no te quedará ninguna duda…- Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Katsumoto deslizaba lentamente su mano desde la cintura de Relena hasta posarla sobre su trasero.

-¡¡…!! ¡Serás puerco!- gritó la rubia. Corriéndose violentamente, echó el brazo hacia atrás para luego propinarle un soberbio puñetazo en la nariz a ese pervertido.

Katsumoto cayó de espaldas con la sangre fluyendo abundantemente. Las amigas de Relena fueron en su ayuda y la alejaron de allí, mientras cubrían de insultos al pobre tipo en el suelo. Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a reunirse cuando un profesor se detuvo a ver por qué había tanto escándalo. Cuando vio al estudiante caído, ordenó que lo llevaran a enfermería y preguntó quién era el culpable.

-Yo- dijo Relena dando un paso.

-Srta. Relena, estoy muy decepcionado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Acompáñeme, por favor.

-¡Pero no es justo!

-¡Ese puerco asqueroso se propasó!

-¡El tiene la culpa!

Relena les sonrió a sus amigas antes de hacerles un gesto para que se callaran, o sino las castigarían a ellas también. Luego siguió al profesor hasta la oficina del director.

...:::Fin Flasback:::...

-Cuando el director me preguntó mi motivo, simplemente le dije que fue en defensa propia, pues ese tipo había intentado toquetearme. Lo comprendió y hasta reprendieron a Katsumoto, pero igual le mandaron una nota a mi hermano para que vigilara mi carácter impulsivo. Por suerte, fue Noin quien la recibió y… ¿Heero? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Relena detuvo su discurso mirando a Heero, sorprendida. Este estaba completamente pálido, las manos fuertemente cerradas en un puño, temblando levemente. En sus ojos se apreciaba una verdadera tormenta eléctrica. El resto de los pilotos aparecieron de la nada, oliendo el peligro a la distancia.

-Por todo el gundamiun… ¿qué le hiciste, Relena?- preguntó Trowa asombrado.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada.

-¡Va a explotar!

Duo se le acercó, vistiendo una bata de médico. Le abrió los ojos a Heero, sin que este reaccionara, y le inspeccionó las pupilas con la típica lucecita.

-Sep, en 3, 2, 1…

De pronto, Heero pasó del blanco al rojo, empezando desde los pies, al puro estilo animé xD. En cuanto el color llegó a su cara, nubes de humo salieron de sus orejas. Sus ojos cobraron vida y, con un brillo sádico, cambiaron del azul al rojo, imitando a Kenshin Himura. De la nada, sacó una sierra eléctrica y la encendió.

-¡¡¡¡¡Lo descuartizaré!!!!!

Antes de que pudiera cumplir su amenaza, cuatro bien entrenados pilotos se arrojaron sobre él, sujetándolo fuertemente. A esas alturas, las amigas de Relena se habían unido al show, aunque el resto de la clase permanecía indiferente aún.

-Wow, y a este que bicho le picó- preguntó Iyomi.

-¿No es peligroso?- se asustó Mari al ver al tan tranquilo Heero actuar de esa manera.

-Srta. Mari, retroceda. Está fuera de control- exclamó Quatre.

-Matarlo, castrarlo, cortarlo en trocitos, beber su sangre, echar sus restos a los cerdos- repetía Heero con la mirada perdida y sonriendo desquiciadamente.

-Por favor…- exclamó Relena, elevando los ojos al cielo y yendo hacia él.

-¡Relena, es peligroso!- gritó Duo.

Ignorándolo, Relena se arrodilló frente a un Heero totalmente poseído. Lo miró largamente antes de darle la medicina definitiva.

-¡¡¡PAAFF!!!

La bofetada sonó tan fuerte que el resto de la clase se volvió a verlos asustados. Los pilotos soltaron a Heero de la sorpresa y las chicas se turnaban para mirarse entre sí y a Heero, tumbado en el suelo.

-Lo siento- sonrió Relena a sus compañeros y profesora- aplasté a un bicho.

Cuando los demás hubieron vuelto a sus asuntos, volvió a mirar a Heero. Este ya estaba sentado, con una cara de lelo que no se la podía. Duo negó con la cabeza sonriendo, ya sabía que esa chiquilla era especial. Quatre la miraba con admiración mientras Trowa y Wufei se preguntaban qué mujer hubiera osado siquiera tocar a un hombre así. Las amigas de Relena no estaban tan sorprendidas. Ya conocían hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar su amiga.

-Te agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero si descuartizabas a Katsumoto en esta sala, después tendríamos que responder demasiadas preguntas un poco delicadas- sonrió Relena mirando a un más calmado Heero.

Todos esperaban la reacción explosiva del 01, y casi se cayeron de espaldas cuando lo vieron sonreír.

-Creo que eres la primera persona que me ha abofeteado dos veces y aún así sigue con vida- dijo medio en serio medio en broma.

-Admítelo, necesitabas esa bofetada- se rió ella.

-Puede ser, pero a la próxima, intenta con agua fría, o algo por el estilo- la sonrisa de él aumentó.

Los demás, pilotos y amigas, miraban con la boca abierta ese intercambio de bromas. Pero ¿No que ellos dos estaban enfadados? ¿No que Relena apenas le dirigía la palabra y Heero tampoco? Soltaron un suspiro.

Quien entiende a los enamorados.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

¡¡¡2 en un día!!! Todo un record ne? Es que se los quería dejar listoco porque mañana me voy de vacaciones ¡¡SIII!! 2 semanas en el paraíso con my family =w=, no sé si tendré internet, pero no duden que volveré con otro capitulo!!

Así que Heero tiene una especie de "rival"… y más encima nos salió actor, quien lo diría… Si alguien tiene una sugerencia o un deseo para la obra, soy toda oídos! Tengo una idea más o menos clara, pero siempre se aceptan sugerencias ^0^

Weno, sin nada más que decir, excepto que los amo por leer mis invenciones y recordarles que deseo muuuuchos reviews, me despido

BYE BYE!!! Y felices vacaciones!!!


	11. AVISO

AVISO:

¡Hola lectores! Vengo con muy malas noticias.

¿Se acuerdan de mis súper vacaciones? Al diablo con ellas. Nos robaron en las cabañas en las que nos hospedábamos y se llevaron, entre otras cosas, mi computador. Y yo la tonta sin nada respaldado. Me ha costado mucho reponerme, porque aparte de mis historias perdí todas mis fotos y videos con mis amigos y familia, cosas que he guardado en ese computador por casi tres años.

Ahora les escribo desde un cyber-café para que no crean que no cumplí mi promesa de volver de vacaciones con nuevos capítulos. Los tengo en la mente, pero no tengo donde escribirlos, así que eso será lo primero que haga cuando llegue a mi casa, ¡se los prometo!

Con mucho cariño, su servidora

Kaorudono8


	12. El Festival de Primavera

¡¡¡Holaaa!!! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo. Espero realmente que lo disfruten yyy… eso xD ¡Los veo abajo!

Capítulo Once: El Festival de Primavera

Las tres semanas pasaron a una velocidad alarmante y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya solo quedaban dos días para el tan ansiado festival de primavera.

Nuestros personajes no solo estaban ocupadísimos con la obra de teatro, la cual llegó incluso a necesitar horas extra de ensayo. Además debían preocuparse del stand propio de su curso. Ese año les había tocado el puesto de los aperitivos y todos los alumnos debían realizar un turno. Después de varias discusiones, acordaron que en el turno de Relena la acompañarían Heero y Trowa.

Pero el preparar aperitivos no tenía ninguna importancia. Todos estaban metidos de lleno en la obra. Hilde se la pasaba de acá para allá corrigiendo cosas y dando sugerencias, aunque de repente se le agotaba la paciencia.

-¡¡¡No, no NOO!!! Himori, aunque estés obligando a tu hija a casarse contra su voluntad, no puedes ser tan agresivo. Y tú Katsumoto, ¡DÉJATE MATAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Eres el villano, no puedes ganar.

Mientras Mari, como guionista, hacía lo posible para que todos tuvieran diálogos fáciles de recordar, pero no había contado con las posibles dificultades.

-Mira, lo único que debes decir es "Mi pequeña, el verte tan infeliz me parte el corazón, pero debes acatar lo que dice tu padre". ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿No puedo simplemente decir "Lo siento, tienes que casarte"?

-Mmm… no.

Wufei y Quatre fueron los que mejor lo pasaron, ya que su especialidad era manejar la tecnología y ser técnicos no presentaba ningún problema, excepto algunas quejas por algunos aparatos que resultaban ser, en opinión de Wufei, obsoletos.

Para Trowa las cosas eran un poco más difíciles. Como habían ido surgiendo más personajes, al final sólo quedaron él y Midi como escenógrafos. En un principio, el silencio era tan incómodo y tenso que las clases apenas sí eran soportables. Pero con el paso de los días (y porque, sencillamente, estaban contra el tiempo) Midi comenzó a pedirle su opinión acerca del tipo de pintura que debía usar o si el panel estaba en buen estado o no.

-¿No crees que para la escena de Heero y Lena, esa en la que se encuentran de noche en el jardín, podríamos usar los árboles móviles que tenemos guardados? Tendría un mejor efecto que si está todo pintado- sugería Midi observando la escena con ojo crítico.

-Puede ser. ¿Qué crees, candelabros o una araña de cristal para la boda?

-Mmm… la araña. Es más pomposa.

-Tienes razón.

Duo y Heero vivieron sus primeros momentos artísticos de diferentes maneras. Duo estaba en su elemento. Aunque hubiera preferido un personaje más cómico, desempeñaba su papel con desenvoltura y en ningún momento recibió ninguna reprimenda de Hilde (N/A: aunque a mí se me hace que no lo reta por otra cosa…).

A Heero le costaba un poco más. El representar a un héroe romántico no era su especialidad, que digamos. Muchas de las cosas que debía decirle a Relena las encontraba cursis y se moría de vergüenza al pronunciarlas. Aunque también tenía sus cosas buenas. Relena y él debían abrazarse cada vez que estaban juntos en una misma escena y ella no paraba de decirle cuanto lo amaba. El escucharlo, aunque fuera una actuación, lo llenaba de una alegría que no podía comprender.

Pero aunque era maravilloso abrazarla y escuchar sus declaraciones, no estaba del todo preparado para lo que se venía.

-¿Besarnos?- exclamaron los dos a una sonriente Hilde.

-Sip, Mari añadió unas líneas hermosas y es impensable no aceptarlas- Hilde caminó hacia el centro del escenario con las manos juntas y los ojos brillantes- La noche antes de la boda, cuando Kathryn y Edward deben despedirse para siempre, él le declara su amor nuevamente y jura que volverá por ella para que puedan ser felices. Justo entonces, coge dulcemente su rostro y la besa. ¿No es maravilloso?

Heero y Relena se miraron para luego desviar la vista, ambos totalmente sonrojados. ¿Besarse? ¿Es que Mari se había vuelto loca? ¿Y en público?

-De ninguna manera- dijeron nuevamente al unísono.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Oí una negativa?- preguntó Amy, apareciendo de la nada gracias a sus sensores de profe metiche- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es la escena nueva, Amy- contestó Hilde haciendo pucheros- Relena y Heero no quieren besarse.

-¿Y por qué no? Chicos, esto es por el bien de la obra, no me vengan con rollos de castidad que no se los compro.

-Pero, Amy…- empezó Relena, tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¡Sin peros! ¡Esta es nuestra gran oportunidad para que tomen el teatro en serio y no lo dejaré pasar.

-Pero no puede- trató de decir Heero.

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDO Y LO HARÉ! ¡VAN A BESARSE O ME COMERÉ SUS SESOS SI NO LO HACEN!- gritó una Amy gigante, amenazando con el puño a Heero y Relena, quienes la miraron con temor antes de asentir.

-Me alegro que hayan entendido- continuó Amy, nuevamente sonriente y se alejó dando saltitos (N/A: me salió bipolar la tipa o.o)

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, tomen sus guiones y practiquen la escena- dijo Hilde, tendiéndoles los libretos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-Pues claro. No me voy a arriesgar a que se queden paralizados en medio de la obra con las caras a un cm. de distancia. No, no, esto debe practicarse.

-Esto hay que verlo- murmuró Duo maliciosamente.

Y tenía razón. Todos, absolutamente TODOS interrumpieron sus deberes para ver como Heero y Relena tomaban sus posiciones con los rostros al rojo vivo. Heero leyó su diálogo y casi le da un síncope al leer lo que tenía que hacer. Eso requeriría todos sus años de entrenamiento, estaba a punto de enfrentar la misión más peligrosa de su vida y, para rematar, a la vista de todos.

-Yyy… ¡ACCIÓN!- exclamó Hilde.

-Mi querido Edward- comenzó Relena, sonrojada al extremo y apenas sí miró a Heero a los ojos- ya es suficiente. No podemos seguir torturándonos con esto. Mañana me casaré y, si volvemos a vernos, mi esposo te matará. Prefiero vivir toda una vida infelizmente casada que vivirla de la misma manera sabiendo que moriste por mi culpa. Te lo suplico, ya es hora de despedirnos.

Relena sabía que no había sido su mejor representación. Había hablado muy despacio, casi ni se había movido y no miró a Heero ni una sola vez. Pero le importaba bien poco. El saber que Heero estaba a segundos de besarla hacía que su estómago se pusiera al revés. Un poco más y empezaría a temblar.

-Nunca- murmuró Heero. También él estaba nervioso- Kathryn, puedes pedirme mil cosas, pero eso es lo único que jamás cumpliré. Prefiero morir mañana que pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti. – dicho eso, Heero tomó sus manos. Gracias a Dios, no le temblaron- Te amo, y no me cansaré de repetírtelo. Juro que hallaré la forma de impedir tu boda, nada logrará separarme de ti. ¿Comprendes? Nada.

Era el momento. Todo el salón permaneció un silencio expectante, Hilde arrugaba el guión entre sus manos sin notarlo. A su lado estaba Amy, con las manos juntas y el rostro embelesado, inclinándose hacia adelante inconscientemente. Tras bambalinas, el resto de los pilotos y las chicas miraban la escena con la boca abierta.

Heero soltó las manos de Relena para tomar su barbilla y alzar su rostro. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba hermosa, toda sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes. Por su parte, ella estaba tan nerviosa que creía que se pondría a gritar de un momento a otro. También el estaba sonrojado y tenía una expresión seria y determinada.

Heero bajó el rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Más cerca, más…..

-¡¡COOORTEEN!!- exclamó Amy.

Todos, incluyendo a Heero, cayeron patas pa`arriba xD

-Estuvo bonito, chicos, pero le falta chispa- exclamó Amy como si nada, como si no hubiera interrumpido ningún momento histórico ni nada parecido- Relena, debes parecer más ansiosa, es Edward quien te besa, el apuesto y gallardo Edward, no ese asqueroso de tu prometido, sin ofender Katsumoto- dijo sonriéndole al aludido quien la miró con rencor- Muéstrate más deseosa. Y tú, Heero, vas bien, muy bien, pero sé un poco más pasional.

-¿Pasional?- preguntó él como si esa palabra no existiera en su vocabulario. A sus espaldas, Duo se rió.

-Sí, sí, pasional. Abrázala, acaricia su pelo, qué sé yo. Las cosas que hacen ustedes los jóvenes. De nuevo, desde que empieza el beso. ¡Acción!

Heero suspiró antes de encarar a Relena nuevamente y volver a tomarle el mentón. Ella, tratando de hacer el papel de "deseosa" se inclinó, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Heero se detuvo, medio paralizado al verla apoyada sobre él, con la boca fruncida y los ojos cerrados. Tratando de salir lo más rápido posible, bajó la cabeza y capturó sus labios con los propios.

Una exclamación ahogada se oyó por todo el salón. Los pilotos y las chicas lo miraban ahora con la boca hasta el suelo.

-¡¡COOORTEEN!!- exclamó Amy nuevamente.

Heero alzó la cabeza rápidamente. Relena se quedó donde estaba, abriendo lentamente los ojos, con la cara ya fucsia. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro, solamente dirigieron su atención a su profesora.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No me gustó- contestó Amy, amurrada. Los demás la miraron con cara de what?? Pero ella no hizo caso- ¡Heerooo, te dije que fueras más pasional!- exclamó con voz de niña chica con pataleta- ¡De nuevo!

Ahora las caras de lelos ni se las podían. Relena volvió a mirar a Heero, atónita. No lo haría de nuevo ¿cierto? ¿¿CIERTO??

Heero puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a coger su rostro.

-"Oh, mierda. Sí va a hacerlo de nuevo"

Esta vez no se anduvo con tantos preámbulos. La besó antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para cerrar los ojos y parecer "deseosa". Inmediatamente, sintió su mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza, acariciándola lentamente. Le pareció que iba a estallar en llamas.

-¡¡Corte, corte!!

-¿OTRA VEZ?- exclamaron todos.

-¡Todavía no me gusta!- dijo Amy agitando los brazos- Tienen que hacerlo todo: Pasional y deseosa, todo. Y Heero, dale tiempo, no te le eches encima.

A Heero le apareció un tic en la ceja antes de volverse a Relena por cuarta vez. Ya ni siquiera estaba sonrojado. Y a decir verdad, ella tampoco. El besarse por tres veces seguidas frente a toda una clase y una profe exigente y criticona le quitaba todo el romanticismo a la escena.

Se miraron a los ojos antes de empezar. Ya no se sentían avergonzados, sólo querían hacerlo bien de una vez y acordaron hacerlo todo perfectamente.

Heero tomó el mentón de Relena y se agachó. Ella volvió a apoyarse en su pecho y se inclinó con los ojos cerrados. Por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, Heero y Relena se besaron. Él soltó su rostro para abrazarla y acariciar su cabello con lo que se suponía era ternura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Tras unos segundos, se separaron y, sin siquiera mirarse, observaron a Amy para ver si por fin habían tenido su aprobación.

-¡¡Maravilloso, muchachos!!- exclamó la profesora con lagrimitas en los ojos- Realmente, no sé cómo lo hacen.

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí con gotanics. Ese día, su profesora estaba más loca de lo habitual.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-¿Cómo estuvo el ensayo, chicos?- preguntó Milliardo a la hora de la cena.

Nadie respondió. ¿Qué podían decirle? ¿Sí, Milliardo, estuvo muy bien con la excepción de que Heero y Relena tuvieron que repetir tres veces la escena del beso para que la profesora se diera por satisfecha? Sería como firmar una sentencia de muerte.

-Estuvo bien- respondió Relena con la mirada fija en su plato.

-¿De qué trata la obra, querida?- preguntó Noin- Aún no me han contado nada, salvo que tu y Heero son los protagonistas.

-Pues- comenzó Relena titubeante mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca para ganar tiempo- se trata de una joven que está obligada a casarse. Ella está enamorada de otro hombre y… eso. La obra es básicamente los conflictos que pasan para impedir la boda.

-Parece interesante. Y aparte de Heero ¿Alguno de uds actuará?

-El gran Shinigami debutará también en la obra. Soy el amigo de Heero que lo ayuda al final a impedir la boda.

-¿Heero y Duo actuando? No me lo pierdo- masculló Zechs.

Relena se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Quatre, que estaba a su lado, le dio palmaditas en la espalda con carita de susto.

-¿Está bien srta. Relena? ¿Necesita un vaso de agua?- le acercó su vaso para que pudiera beber.

-¿Vas… vas a ir a ver la obra, hermano?- preguntó medio afónica y con una expresión de terror.

-Claro que sí. No puedo perderme esta oportunidad. Quién sabe, puedes hacerlo fatal y me reiré durante décadas- contestó Milliardo con una sonrisita.

-¡No puedes!

-Por supuesto que puedo. De hecho, ya reservé asientos en la primera fila y llevaré la cámara para registrarlo todo- ahora su hermano la miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que vea?

Relena bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Frente a ella, Heero meditaba seriamente si sería seguro para él besar a una chica frente a su celoso, posesivo y ultramega fastidioso hermano, que aparte era su jefe y, no menos importante, tenía siempre una bonita pistola bajo la manga.

-"No, no lo es- suspiró y luego se persignó- Que el cielo me proteja"

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Finalmente, llegó el tan esperado Festival de Primavera.

Toda la escuela estaba decorada tal como indicaba el nombre. Las guirnaldas de flores colgaban por doquier y los puestos estaban llenos de color.

Se habían cerrado las aulas y la piscina, pero el resto de la escuela estaba a libre disposición de los visitantes. Cada curso tenía una obligación. Los más pequeños se encargaron de los juegos (desde la mansión del terror hasta tirar peluches con pelotas) mientras los mayores, de la comida.

Relena y Midi, con unos bonitos delantales blancos con la insignia de la escuela, atendían muy sonrientes a los clientes.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al puesto de aperitivos del Festival. ¿Qué desean para beber?

Detrás de ellas, Heero y Trowa preparaban las bebidas. O mejor dicho, lo intentaban.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Trowa observando un recipiente plateado vacío.

-Es la coctelera, se supone que ahí debes mezclar los licores- susurró Midi. Luego con voz normal se dirigió a otro cliente- ¿Una margarita? Enseguida.

Heero oyó el pedido y vio los ingredientes que se supone que llevaba la tal margarita. Los juntó todos en la coctelera, los batió y sirvió en un vaso de plástico.

-Dios Santísimo- suspiró Relena- Midi, Trowa, encárguense de los pedidos.

Tomó el vaso de plástico y botó su contenido. Luego se volvió hacia Heero e hizo ella el trago, enseñándole la debida forma de hacerlo.

-No debes echar la sal en la coctelera. Solo debes ponerla en el borde del vaso. De un vaso de vidrio, por favor. El resto lo mezclas, pero con hielo.

Heero observó atentamente. Su única aportación fue agregarle una rodaja de limón al vaso.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Mientras tanto, Hilde y Duo estaban de lo más entretenidos tirándoles pelotas a los peluches. Duo ganó tantas veces que le dieron un enorme oso morado de premio, con tal que no siguiera jugando.

-¡Nadie puede vencer a Shinigami, poderoso lanzador de pelotas!- exclamó sosteniendo el peluche en pose de trinufo. Cuando se volvió hacia Hilde, esta tenía unos ojitos de cachorro abandonado y hacia pucheros.

-¿Qué? Oooh, está bien- gruñó Duo antes de entregarle el oso gigantesco a Hilde.

-¡Síiii!

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-No entiendo porque me dejaron contigo, mujer- gruñó Wufei caminando detrás de Iyomi.

-Nadie te pidió que me acompañaras. Tú comenzaste a seguirme- le tiró ella de vuelta.

-Esto es aburrido- rezongó Wufei- Esta cosa de festival está llena de eventos. Deberíamos hacer algo.

-¿Te parece eso?- preguntó Iyomi señalando una pequeña tienda. Esta tenía un gran cartel colgando en la entrada con la inscripción "Madame Celsa, poderosa vidente y lectora de tarot. Entre y conozca lo que le depara el futuro".

De puros aburridos entraron. Dentro hacía un calor asfixiante y el olor a incienso era tan fuerte que mareaba. Madame Celsa, una mujer gorda con un pañuelo rosa fuerte en la cabeza y un vestido morado y con vuelos, se sentaba en un rincón oscuro frente a una mesa. En ella había cartas, una bola de cristal, runas y un paquete de goma de mascar.

-Siéntense y conozcan su futuro, mis queridos- susurró la señora con un tono que trataba de ser misterioso. Wufei e Iyomi se sentaron con las mismas caras de aburrimiento.

Madame Celsa comenzó con su magia. Tiró runas, sacó cartas y observó su bola de cristal, gesticulando bastante. Finalmente, los miró.

-Mis queridos, no les espera un futuro grato- anunció con voz depresiva- Tú- señaló a Wufei- tu novia te volverá loco y despertará sentimientos que jamás sentiste antes. También sufrirás una gran enfermedad, algo que tiene que ver con tu temor a las alturas. Y tú- siguió con Iyomi- no aguantarás ni un segundo más al lado de este sujeto. Agarrarás a tus hijos y te irás del país. Las cartas son firmes en eso. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí- contestó Iyomi- ¿Para qué es la goma de mascar?

-…….. Eso….. no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, querida.

-Bueno, yo solo preguntaba. En todo caso, da igual tener problemas de mal aliento.

Dicho eso, se levantó y se fue. Wufei se fue tras ella, dejando a Madame Celsa con la palabra en la boca.

-Un novio e hijos ¿eh?- preguntó Iyomi con tono de burla.

-Dimelo a mí. Soy piloto y con miedo a las alturas- respondió Wufei con sorna.

Ambos sonrieron y les recomendaron a una emocionada pareja que estaba en la entrada que la gran Madame Celsa era todo un fracaso.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Quatre y Mari saboreaban felizmente sus conos de helado mientras miraban cada puesto y juego del festival. Ambos aplaudieron con entusiasmo a la banda que tocaba en vivo, ambos rechazaron vergonzosamente la invitación al karaoke y ambos temblaron de miedo cuando se detuvieron frente a la mansión del terror (N/A: wow, son la pareja ideal)

-¿Qué dice, señorita Mari? ¿Lo intentamos?

-E… Está bien.

Se formaron y esperaron su turno para entrar. La mansión del terror era el juego más solicitado, se veía en la cantidad impresionante de gente que había en la fila.

Cuando por fin les tocó, entraron a través de unas cortinas negras a una estancia oscura iluminada con velas. De pronto, se escuchó un jadeo (N/A: como el de Kayako de "el grito" ok? xD) que les puso el cabello de punta. Unos extraños ruidos les llegaron desde atrás. Al volverse, vieron como una mujer de pelo largo y negro se les acercaba dando contorsiones y jadeando.

-¡¡¡WAAAA!!!!

Echaron a correr solo para toparse con Jason, quien sostenía una motosierra y empezó a perseguirlos.

-¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAA!!!!!

Siguieron corriendo para toparse con una niña rubia que peinaba una cabeza. La niña levantó la mirada para verlos. No tenía ojos y ríos de sangre le corrían por las mejillas (N/A: que sata O.o lo siento si hay alguien sensible leyendo esto, pero es la mansión del terror xD)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahora iban a toda máquina. Cuando por fin se distinguía la salida, arañas, ratones y murciélagos les cayeron del techo. Justo antes de salir, un tipo decapitado sostenía su propia cabeza sonriente y les decía adiós.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre y Mari salieron corriendo como almas que las lleva el diablo. Pasaron frente a una pareja, que los miró con desconcierto.

-Parece que la casa del terror está bien buena. ¿Quieres entrar?- le preguntó la mujer a su pareja.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

En el puesto de aperitivos, Relena, Midi, Trowa y Heero miraban muy sorprendidos la escena frente a ellos. Duo lucía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de una sonriente Hilde, que sostenía un oso del tamaño de un rottweiler. Quatre y Mari contaban entre sollozos una horrible experiencia y que los habían perseguido para asesinarlos. Casi al mismo tiempo, Iyomi se reía de una tal Madame Celsa, quien al parecer era una farsante de primera.

-¿Puedes creer que me dijo que tendría problemas con mi novio y mis hijos? ¡Qué locura!

-Y luego lancé la bola definitiva, la que me daría la victoria.

-¡¡¡Y luego encendió una motosierra!!!

-Miedo a las alturas. Ya quisiera ella que yo tuviera miedo a las alturas.

-¡¡¡Y no tenía ojos!!!

-Es hermoso mi oso, ¿cierto? ¡Te llamaré Larry!

-¿Cómo pueden contratar a alguien así?

-¡¡¡Y la cabeza sonreía!!!

-Parece- dijo Relena mirando a Heero- que el festival de primavera está siendo un éxito.

-Eso parece- respondió él.

Antes de que los demás pudieran seguir, Amy llegó exhausta. Al parecer hacía rato que andaba tras ellos.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estaban?! La obra empezará en media hora. ¡Apresúrense!

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

¡¡Hola, hola, hola!! ¿Pueden creer que escribí todo este capítulo en solo una noche? Debió ser porque hace días que ando con ganas de escribir y recién hoy pude sentarme a hacerlo.

¿Qué les pareció? Me basé en las kermeses de mi colegio, aunque ya me gustaría que la casa del terror fuera tan buena. ¿Y qué tal el ensayo del beso? Algo frustrante, me parece xD

Seguiré pronto esta historia, aprovechando los pocos días que me quedan de vacaciones. En el siguiente capítulo, si no fallan mis cálculos, habrá una obra y algo más de acción.

Les doy las gracias a todos los que me dieron ánimos con toda esta cosa del robo. Estoy recuperando algunas cosas, gracias a mis amigos, pero sus mensajes fueron de mucha ayuda. Muchas, muchas muchísimas gracias!!!

Y ya no los aburro más, solo les pido lo de siempre: REVIEWS!!

Mata ne!!


	13. La Obra

Hola hola hola!!! Aquí volvemos con la tan esperada obra! Espero que les guste ^^

Capítulo Doce: La obra

Relena retorció entre sus manos su ya muy arrugado guión. No estaba nerviosa, para nada. El ser la protagonista de una obra que vería toda la escuela y besarse con el chico de sus sueños frente a la filmadora de su hermano no era algo que la estresase.

Sí, claro.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas, enredándose continuamente con la voluminosa falda que la encargada de vestuario le había hecho. Unos suaves golpes la hicieron volverse bruscamente para encontrar a Mari apoyada en la pared.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó sonriendo- Quería conversar algunos puntos del guión y ver que tal estabas.

-Claro, pasa. Estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien. No estoy para nada nerviosa.

-Me alegro- respondió Mari, aguantándose la risa al ver lo alterada que estaba su amiga- Es bueno que estés bien, porque acabo de ver al público. Se llenaron todos los asientos y vi a tu hermano y a Noin en primera fila. Y creo que contrataron un camarógrafo.

Relena palideció y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla. Desdobló el guión y volvió a leerlo, segurísima de que saldría a escena con la mente en blanco. Mari se acercó y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Tranquila, lo has ensayado muchas veces. Saldrá genial- e ignorando los brazos extendidos de la ex reina del mundo y sus ojos llorosos y suplicantes, se guardó el guió en el bolsillo y tomo el cepillo de pelo- Déjame ayudarte.

Relena suspiró mientras se dejaba peinar. No sabía qué la asustaba más: si equivocarse en escena, besarse delante de su hermano o tener que ver como Heero le declaraba su amor una y otra vez, sin ser cierto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-Está todo llenísimo ¿no crees, Zechs?- preguntó Noin mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Sí. Menos mal que se me ocurrió reservar estos puestos con tres semanas de anticipación- respondió él, sacando una cámara digital miniatura de su bolsillo.

-Ehhh… recuérdame porqué trajiste una cámara cuando tienes a cinco camarógrafos grabando desde todos los puntos posibles.

Milliardo miró su cámara con duda y luego le sonrió a Noin.

-Porque nunca se sabe… una cámara puede congelar una mala cara para siempre- contestó sonriendo maléficamente.

Noin suspiró. Parecía no tener remedio. Iba a reprender a Zechs por el afanoso interés en molestar a su hermanita cuando Hilde apareció en el escenario. Inmediatamente, todos los espectadores guardaron silencio.

-Querido público- comenzó Hilde- les agradezco su presencia hoy. Como habrán notado, se han dejado panfletos en sus asientos explicando de qué va la obra. Esperando que disfruten lo que hemos preparado con tantas ganas, los dejo con "Sueños de amor y libertad".

Una salva de aplausos precedió a la apertura del telón (N/A: waa que me salió intelectual xD). La escena mostraba una elegante habitación donde una joven, sentada frente a su tocador, cepillaba su cabello con aire de tristeza.

-¡Mira! Ahí está Relena- susurró Noin, saludando. A su lado, Milliardo comenzó a sacar fotos, murmurando algo de que esa cara de pena no se la compraba nadie.

Relena, o más bien Kathryn, dejó escapar un suspiro que más parecía un sollozo. Dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa con suavidad y se dirigió hacia su cama. Se dejó caer en ella con pesar y cogió una cajita que había sobre su cómoda. La abrió de tal manera que todo el público pudo ver el fastuoso anillo de compromiso (N/A: que seguramente era de plástico rociado con spray dorado).

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, asustándola. Enseguida entró otra chica que, por el maquillaje y la ropa, se deducía que era su madre.

-Kathryn, querida. Esta noche será el ensayo de la cena con tu prometido, Richard. Espero que luzcas lo más bella posible.- exclamó la chica, con algunas dificultades, pero logrando decirlo con fluidez.

-Oh, madre, no entiendo porqué tiene que pasar esto- Relena se había metido bien en el personaje. Su voz parecía estar cargada de lágrimas y su propia pose era del mismísimo desconsuelo. Milliardo dejó escapar una risita.- ¿Por qué debo casarme con ese hombre? No lo amo, si apenas lo conozco.

-Mi pequeña, el verte tan infeliz me parte el corazón, pero debes acatar lo que dice tu padre. Ya sabes que tu unión con el hijo de su jefe favorecerá su trabajo. Y, por ende, mejorará nuestra situación.

-Pero madre…

-¡Ni una palabra más!- exclamó la "madre", al parecer ya harta de que su pobre hija no cumpliera con sus caprichos- Te casarás con Richard y no se hable más del asunto.

La chica abandonó el escenario, dejando a Relena hecha un mar de lágrimas. O un supuesto mar de lágrimas. La verdad era que ninguna lágrima se asomó por los ojos de Relena, pero lo compensó con un mar de sollozos xD.

-Oh Dios, esto está buenísimo- murmuró Milliardo, sacando fotos como loco.

El principio de la obra se desarrolló sin ningún inconveniente. Iyomi se lució actuando como la amiga y única persona que comprendía a Relena, tratando de consolarla del hecho de que a sus padres no les interesara que su hija viviera infelizmente casada mientras ellos volvieran a ser ricos.

Luego de una conmovedora escena de Relena llorando sobre el hombro de Iyomi y confesándole su amor por otro hombre, terminó el primer acto. A partir de ese momento, casi toda la obra giraría en torno a los románticos momentos entre Heero y Relena, como bien se recordaba Heero en esos momentos, casi temblando tras bambalinas.

-"Kami-sama- comenzó a rezar- sé que nunca he creído en ti. Sé que no he sido un muy buen chico que digamos. Sé que he robado, torturado y matado, pero ahora te suplico, escúchame y no permitas que ese loco de Zechs Marquise me mate. Por lo menos no en vista de Duo. Amén"

Se sentía nervioso y además ridículo. Vestía un incómodo traje del año de los dinosaurios que apenas le dejaba moverse con agilidad. Había protestado impetuosamente por lo poco favorable del trajecito, pero nadie lo había escuchado. Perfecto, había pensado, si alguien interrumpe la obra con una bomba o metralletas, que no esperen que él los salve.

-¡Heero!- exclamó Hilde, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¡No te quedes ahí parado, ya vas a entrar! Recuerda, esta es la escena donde tú y Kathryn se declaran su amor por primera vez, así que trata de que salga bien o te desollaré.

-"A veces pienso que la postura de Wufei contra las mujeres no está tan mal"-pensó Heero malhumorado mientras se dirigía a su puesto.

El telón volvió a abrirse y dejó a la vista una hermosa escena. Se notaba que Midi y Trowa se habían esforzado al máximo con la escenografía. De fondo se veía un extenso jardín pintado a mano, pero muy realista, con un cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas y la luna creciente. Además habían agregado una pérgola de piedra y algunos árboles pequeños que habían sobrado de otras obras. Apoyada en uno de estos se encontraba Relena. Contemplaba la luna con una mezcla de tristeza y ansiedad.

-"Muy bien Kami-sama, ahora es el momento para demostrar tu existencia." - pensó Heero antes de salir a escena.

Relena se sobresaltó al sentir el ruido detrás de ella y, antes de seguir sus líneas, miró hacia el público disimuladamente. Sí, ahí estaba su hermano, cámara en mano y otros cinco tipos grabando. Que el cielo protegiera a Heero, pero si no lo hacía, entre Hilde y Amy la decapitarían.

-¡Edward!- exclamó con alegría. Corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, colgándose de su cuello. Incluso a esa distancia, oyó la exclamación ahogada de su hermano.

-Mi adorada Kathryn, no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento- murmuró Heero con voz algo débil. Le había encantado el abrazo, pero sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al advertir la mirada asesina de su jefe. Tratando de olvidar las feroces torturas a las que lo sometería, alzó la voz- Verte con aquel tipo me dan náuseas, si solamente pudiera tomar un arma, le dispararía sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Yo voy a ser el que le dispare a él- masculló Milliardo con fuego en los ojos.

-Pero Zechs, ¿qué diablos te ocurre?- susurró Noin.

-¡Nadie me dijo que mi hermanita haría un papel romántico con Yuy!- exclamó el conde relámpago, recibiendo muchos "Shhhh" y miradas reprobatorias del público.

Gracias a su buen oído, Heero y Relena escucharon todo eso. Pensando que si Zechs llegara a hacer algo no lo haría frente a tanta gente, se relajaron un poco.

-No lo hagas, mi amado Edward. Conoces las consecuencias que eso tendría- respondió Relena a la anterior frase de Heero.

-Y tú sabes que poco me importa pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel si eso impide que te cases con ese sujeto. Pero no vine para hablar de él- dijo Heero y tomó sus manos mirándola con algo que pareciera amor incontrolable- Kathryn, el tiempo pasa demasiado lento cuando no estoy contigo. Estos momentos a tu lado son los que más deseo.

-Yo también deseo pasar todo mi tiempo a tu lado, Edward- continuó Relena- pero me es casi imposible. Mi padre observa todos mis movimientos, si se enterara de lo nuestro…

-Calla, mi amor. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Te juro, por todo el amor que hay en mi corazón, que encontraré la manera para que te quedes conmigo- Heero tomó la barbilla de Relena, acercándola a él, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla, igual que en el primer ensayo, si no es que mejor- para siempre.

Todo el público lanzó un suspiro ante lo romántico de la escena. Todos menos uno, claro. Milliardo estaba ya con miles de millones venas asesinas y parecía una bomba a punto de explotar. ¿Cómo había osado a esconderle que harían de amantes en la obra? Si se lo hubieran dicho, él se hubiera ahorrado la ida. O tal vez no. Tal vez hubiera ido mejor preparado, con una bazuca bajo la chaqueta o algo así.

La obra continuó sin tropiezos, aunque a partir del segundo acto, Noin tuvo que sujetar firmemente del brazo a Zechs para impedirle realizar un asesinato del cual más tarde se arrepentiría. O tal vez no. Pero, en fin, no podía permitir que el conde relámpago hiciera de ese Festival una masacre.

Relena observaba la escena donde su "padre" trataba de razonar con su "futuro suegro", asegurándole que la boda haría infelices a sus retoños. Al suegro no parecía importarle y solo le recordaba al padre que, si su hija no se casaba mañana con su hijo, ya podía despedirse de su trabajo.

-¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Heero a su espalda. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy atractivo con ese traje a la antigua. Parecía más que nunca un príncipe azul. Agitó la cabeza bruscamente, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Necesitaba estar completamente relajada para la escena siguiente.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-Supongo que por nuestra siguiente escena. Sé que te incomoda- respondió Heero con tono neutro y sin mirarla.

Relena sintió como se sonrojaba. ¡Esa sí estaba buena! ¿Y acaso a él no le incomodaba andar besuqueándose con ella frente a mil personas? No quiso contestarle y se sumió en algo que esperó fuera un silencio digno.

-No tienes porqué incomodarte- siguió Heero, todavía sin mirarla y con el mismo tono- Después de todo, es una actuación y todos, incluidos tu hermano y sus camarógrafos, saben que nada es real. Son solo palabras y acciones sin sentido.- y añadió en voz más baja- Si no hay sentimientos de por medio, no significan nada.

Relena estaba paralizada escuchándolo. Con que eso era. Le decía que no se preocupara, pues aunque se besaran, eso no significaba nada, por lo menos para él. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se reprochó por ello.

-"¿Qué importa si no significó nada para él? Ya va siendo hora que me olvide de estas tontas emociones infantiles, tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme."

-Me alegro que signifique nada para ti. En todo caso, esas palabras tan profundas cayeron en saco roto, porque créeme que no las necesitaba. Estoy perfectamente consciente de que nada de esto es real- susurró Relena casi sin poder ocultar su ira. Sintiendo que las malditas lágrimas volvían, dio media vuelta y dejó a un sorprendido Heero con la palabra en la boca.

-"¿A qué se debió eso? Diablos, uno ya ni puede tratar de calmar a alguien sin que las palabras se malentiendan"- pensó enojado. No había querido decirle a Relena que no le importaba, solo había tratado de tranquilizarla. Obviamente, ese no era su día.

Malhumorado, esperó apoyado en la pared a que le dieran su entrada. Vio como Relena salía a escena junto con Katsumoto. Supuestamente, Richard había ido a visitar a su prometida y trataba de obligarla a mostrarse más cariñosa con él. Esa escena le hacía hervir la sangre. Además, ese idiota de Katsumoto se estaba aprovechando del pánico, abrazando a Relena más tiempo del necesario. Por suerte, a Kathryn le desagradaba tanto su prometido que Relena no tuvo que fingir la expresión de repulsión de su rostro al separarse bruscamente de él. Fue tan real que el público comentaba entre susurros el gran talento de la joven.

Finalmente, llegó la hora. Hilde se le acercó y comenzó a arreglarle el traje mientras le transmitía palabras de aliento, como buena directora:

-Si llegas a arruinarlo, Heero Yuy, te destriparé y lanzaré tus restos a los cerdos.

-Gracias- masculló Heero.

Esperó a que Relena dijera sus líneas antes de salir a escena. Había llegado el momento.

-"Kami-sama, este es mi último deseo. Protégeme de la ira del idiota de Zechs."

-Mi amor, te he extrañado tanto- la abrazó mientras escuchaba un gruñido amenazador entre el público- Me llegó tu mensaje. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Mi querido Edward- comenzó Relena. Pero seguía algo enfadada, por lo que no le salió como si realmente estuviera loca por él. Trató de tranquilizarse y siguió- ya es suficiente. No podemos seguir torturándonos con esto. Mañana me casaré y, si volvemos a vernos, mi esposo te matará. Prefiero vivir toda una vida infelizmente casada que vivirla de la misma manera sabiendo que moriste por mi culpa. Te lo suplico, ya es hora de despedirnos.

-"Realmente, necesito despedirme de ti, Heero. Ya han sido suficientes años de amor no correspondido."- nuevamente, sintió el escozor de las lágrimas. Pero esta vez no las contuvo, sino que las dejó fluir libremente. Quizás ella no se permitía llorar frente a él, pero Kathryn sí.

Otro murmullo de asombro entre el público. Esa chica sí que sabía actuar. Amy, tras bambalinas, contemplaba embelesada, al igual que el resto del elenco. Solo las amigas de Relena, su hermano y Noin sabían que esas lágrimas eran demasiado reales para que pudieran haber sido fingidas.

-¿Qué le ocurre? No me digas que se ha metido demasiado en el papel, porque no me lo creeré-preguntó Miliardo ceñudo.

-No lo sé, Zechs, no lo sé.

Heero también la miraba sorprendido. Veía en sus ojos un dolor real, no causado simplemente por lo sentimental de la obra. Se quedó callado más tiempo de lo normal, observándola, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su tristeza. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó el susurró de Amy a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué esperas? Tus líneas, di tus líneas.

-No, nunca- dijo Heero, su voz algo endurecida- Kathryn, puedes pedirme mil cosas, pero eso es lo único que jamás cumpliré. Prefiero morir mañana que pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti.- Tomó las manos de Relena con tal firmeza y decisión que ella lo miró sorprendida- Te amo, y no me cansaré de repetírtelo. Juro que hallaré la forma de impedir tu boda, nada logrará separarme de ti. ¿Comprendes? Nada.

Relena lo miró boquiabierta. No entendía cómo, pero de alguna manera sabía que no era Edward quien le decía esas palabras, sino el propio Heero. No se había recuperado de la sorpresa cuando Heero soltó sus manos y tomó su barbilla. Todas las personas presentes contuvieron la respiración.

-No hará lo que creo, ¿verdad?- dijo Miliardo con voz ahogada- No, no sería capaz, no conmigo mirando, no…

-Dios, sí lo hará- murmuró Noin.

Heero alzó el rostro de Relena y le acarició la mejilla, secando sus lágrimas.

-Te amo- susurró, sorprendiéndola. Eso no estaba en el guión.

Inclinándose sobre ella, Heero la besó.

-¡¡¡¡YUYYYY!!!!- exclamó Zechs convertido en energúmeno y saltando de su asiento. Por suerte, Noin alcanzó a sujetarlo y, en una hábil maniobra, lo dejó amarrado en la silla con una cuerda que sacó de quién sabe dónde.

-Y ahora compórtate- murmuró y volvió a prestarle atención a la obra, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Relena tardó en captar que tenía que cerrar los ojos y parecer "deseosa". Sintió las manos de Heero en su espalda y en su cabello y creyó derretirse bajo sus caricias. ¿Qué sucedía? Ni en el mejor de los ensayos había sido así. Aunque no fue más allá de un roce en los labios, fue suficiente para hacerla flotar.

Heero presionó un poco más antes de separarse. Estaba un poco sorprendido. Sabía que lo había hecho más en serio de lo normal y no le importaba, ni siquiera le molestaba el haberlo hecho delante de tanta gente y que con seguridad su jefe estaría a punto de explotar. Se concentró en mirar a Relena a los ojos y sonrió al verla toda ruborizada y con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

Podría haberse quedado mirándola durante toda la noche, pero tenía un guión que seguir.

-Sólo confía en mí, Kathryn.

Y el telón se cerró, dando por finalizado el segundo acto.

Mientras los escenógrafos se encargaban de cambiar el escenario, Heero y Relena se dirigieron tras bambalinas, sin mirarse. Allí sus compañeros los recibieron con aplausos y sonrisas. Pero ninguno tan emocionado como Amy.

-¡Oh, mis queridos, queridísimos estudiantes! ¡Son brillantes, son maravillosos, son un milagro!- Se tiró al cuello de ambos, haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran- El drama, la tensión, el amor… ¡todo se sintió de una manera absolutamente perfecta!

Heero y Relena le sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada. Ella aún estaba anonadada y no le salían las palabras. Él... bueno, simplemente era su naturaleza.

La obra continuó sin más encuentros amorosos, para gran alivio de Noin. A su lado, Zechs parecía un volcán en erupción. No estaba seguro a quién dirigir su enojo, si a su hermanita por no haberle advertido y haber permitido semejante ultraje o a Yuy por atreverse siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima. ¿Quién se creía? Lo despediría inmediatamente, aunque antes le gustaría hacerlo sufrir un tantito. En la enorme y antigua mansión Peacecraft había unas mazmorras donde solían encarcelar a los delincuentes. No sería mala idea convertirla en sala de torturas. Solo le bastarían unos cuantos retoques...

Mientras Miliardo maquinaba maléficos planes, en escena se desarrollaba la boda entre Katsumoto y Relena. Este último parecía algo picado porque Heero había logrado ganarse al público más que él. Su cara se avinagró aún más cuando el público lanzó un grito de alegría cuando Heero y Duo entraron en escena para anunciar que "el suegro de Kathryn" había cometido varios robos a la empresa en la cual trabajaba, por lo que lo despedirían. El matrimonio ya no salvaría a la familia de Kathryn, así que ya no era necesario. Edward y Richard se baten a duelo por el honor y todas esas cosas. Heero le saca la #%/($#% a Katsumoto, haciéndolo un poco más real de lo debido y dejándolo realmente medio muerto. Finalmente, Kathryn y Edward se abrazaron en medio de las ovaciones de los espectadores. (N/A: sí, sí, sé que el final es un poco demasiado fome, pero esta es una historia de GW, y ya me aburrí de explayarme tanto con la obra xD pasemos a lo interesante)

La última escena sería la boda entre Edward y Kathryn, teniendo como testigos únicamente a Iyomi y a Duo. Relena tendría que usar un bonito vestido blanco un poco abultado y con una enorme falda de esas pesadísimas y llenas de capas. Como era toda una tarea meterse en semejante atuendo, apenas terminó su parte corrió a los vestuarios para cambiarse.

-"Definitivamente, hay que hablar seriamente con Amy. Estos trajes son imposibles."-pensaba mientras se embutía en la enorme falda. Le llegaba hasta más abajo de los tobillos, lo que era un problema para caminar cómodamente. Tendría que andar levantándosela cada vez que quisiera dar un paso. Demasiado absorta en esos pensamientos, apenas sí escuchó abrirse la puerta de su vestuario.

-Ya voy, Hilde. Es que esto es muy difícil- comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera voltearse, una mano le cubrió la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo. Sintió un extraño y desagradable olor dulzón. Antes de poder gritar siquiera, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-¿Has visto a Relena?- preguntó Hilde por decimocuarta vez.

-No.

-¿Has visto a Relena?

-No, lo siento.

-¿Has visto a Relena?

-Creo que... no.

-¿Has visto a Relena?- preguntó ya con una nota de histerismo.

-¿No estaba cambiándose?- preguntó a su vez Midi mientras arreglaba un jarrón con flores.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Hilde antes de correr hacia el vestidor de su amiga. Tocó frenéticamente la puerta mientras hablaba- ¡Lena! Lo siento, pero te estás tardando mucho. Duo e Iyomi ya salieron a escena y tú y Heero salen en unos segundos. ¿Lena? ¿Me está escuchando? Voy a entrar, aunque te encuentre en paños menores.

Abrió la puerta para que el vacío la encarara. Relena no estaba en ninguna parte.

-"¿Qué rayos...?"

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y la llamó. Pronto escuchó el vibrador y se fijó que el celular de su amiga estaba sobre la silla. Relena no iba a ninguna parte sin su teléfono, incluso en la obra lo traía en un bolsillo...

-Oh, Dios mío- murmuró.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-Relena ha desaparecido- exclamó Hilde con voz ahogada por el miedo. Por supuesto, no lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, sólo se los dijo a los pilotos presentes y a sus amigas.

Al oírlo, Heero se envaró.

-¿Cuándo?

-No pudo haber sido hace mucho. La vieron por última vez hace unos diez minutos- susurró Hilde.

No se necesitó más. Heero se sacó la incómoda chaquetilla y sacó un arma de algún bolsillo secreto. Sin decir palabra, se largó.

-¡Eh, espéranos!- exclamó Wufei, dejando su puesto. Quatre lo siguió, pero no antes de pedirles a unos estudiantes que ocuparan sus lugares. Trowa hizo otro tanto.

-Queremos ir con ustedes- exclamaron Midi y Hilde casi al mismo tiempo. Mari asintió, expresando su opinión.

-De eso ni hablar- repuso Trowa muy serio- estaríamos demasiado preocupados de que no les sucediera nada a ustedes.

-Somos capaces de cuidarnos solas- contradijo Hilde molesta, pero Quatre la interrumpió.

-Lo sabemos, pero por esta vez, necesitamos que se queden aquí. Será más rápido si vamos solos.

No pudieron seguir reclamando y aceptaron a regañadientes. Los demás se apresuraron a seguir a Heero, que hace rato ya que se había marchado.

-¡Ah! Y díganle a ese idiota de Duo que sería bueno que deje su papel ridículo y venga a ayudar- exclamó Wufei.

Hilde se dirigió al escenario y se detuvo justo antes de salir a escena. Durante una milésima de segundo, se lamentó de que la obra fuera a arruinarse. Luego agarró un delantal, se lo colocó de cualquier forma y salió.

Duo e Iyomi la miraron sorprendidos, pero no se fijó en sus caras ni en lo que decía el público. Fue directo hacia Duo y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Relena ha desaparecido. Los demás han ido a buscarla. Vete.

La cara de Duo apenas cambió y a Hilde le pareció que realmente tenía madera de actor.

-¡Dios, qué se le va a hacer! Seguramente Edward y Kathryn no serán los primeros ni los últimos enamorados en fugarse. Hubiera preferido que se quedaran para ver su boda, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que sean realmente felices.- Y dicho esto, les hizo una graciosa reverencia a las damas y salió con paso distinguido, dejando a una sorprendida Amy y a un alborozado público que estalló en aplausos. Apenas se perdió de la vista de los demás, echó a correr.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Relena?

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Uufff por fin algo nuevo! Lo siento, pero parece que mis profesores están jugando "el que las sobreexplote, gana" =__= … en fin…

Sé que me apresuré un poquitín mucho con el final de la obra y para las que se quedaron con ganas de ver a Heero sacándole la mugre a Katsumoto les digo ¡No desesperen xD! Como todo villano odioso, ¡Katsumoto volverá!

Estoy cansadita después de mi agotadora semana, así que no haré más que saludar a todos los que me apoyaron y pedir, rogar, suplicar (la arrastrada xD) Reviews!!!! No subo otro capítulo hasta alcanzar la centena!! Así que a escribir se ha dicho!!!


	14. Secuestro, rescate y

¡¡¡¡100, 100, 100!!!! Cumplimos la meta de los 100 reviews! Wiiii!!!! Ooohh soy tan feliz TTvTT, mil gracias a todos los que colaboraron y aquí está su recompensa, ¡Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo Trece: Secuestro, rescate y… ¿un giro inesperado O.o?

Relena abrió los ojos antes de decidir que era mejor dejarlos cerrados. ¡Pero qué dolor! Sentía como si le hubieran dado un mazazo en la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Estaba como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima, tirada de cualquier forma sobre el suelo más duro que pudiera existir. Tendría que decirle a su hermano que hiciera ilegal la fabricación de ese suelo...

Se incorporó violentamente, algo de lo que enseguida se arrepintió, pues el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Aún vestía la recargada falda y, para su vergüenza, solo una ligera camisa de algodón tan delgada que se le veía el sujetador (NA: me gusta más esa palabra que "sostén" O.o), ya que no había alcanzado a cambiarse cuando la inmovilizaron en su vestuario. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda al igual que los pies.

-"¿Dónde carajo estoy?"- pensó mirando a su alrededor. Parecía un sótano o una bodega, pues había varias cajas de cartón apiladas y suciedad suficiente como para afirmar que no limpiaban ese lugar desde hace un buen tiempo.

Hizo un repaso mental de lo último que recordaba. Se había estado cambiando en los vestuarios cuando entró alguien y recordaba que la habían golpeado antes de drogarla. Con cuidado, se llevó las manos al costado. Aunque no podía verlo, podía sentir el gran hematoma que se iba formando en su costado.

-Alguien va a pagar muy caro esto- dijo entre dientes. No estaba demasiado asustada. Si quisieran matarla, ya lo habrían hecho. Lo único que habían hecho era darle tiempo a Heero y a los demás para empezar a buscarla. Le tenía un poco de lástima al pobre secuestrador.

-"Lo que le espera..."

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarla?- preguntó un jadeante Duo. Le había costado un poco darles alcance a los demás hasta la entrada de la escuela.

Heero no le respondió. Con el ceño permanentemente fruncido, abrió una pequeña compuerta que había en una de las columnas de la entrada, descubriendo un panel con más de mil quinientos botones y una pantallita. Ignorando la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos, apretó algunos botones y la pantalla mostró imágenes de lo que ocurría dentro de la escuela en diferentes lugares.

-¿Cómo….? ¿Cuándo instalaste esas cámaras?- preguntó Quatre.

-El día antes de ingresar aquí- respondió Heero, sin dejar de teclear- Hay cámaras en todos los lugares que Relena suele frecuentar: aulas, gimnasio, baños, vestidores, el salón de eventos, jardines, de todo.- por el rabillo del ojo, vio las extrañas miradas de sus amigos- ¿Qué?

-¿Pusiste cámaras en los baños y vestidores?- preguntó Duo con una lenta e insinuante sonrisa, mientras que Quatre se sonrojaba y Wufei y Trowa miraban a Heero como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-No seas idiota- exclamó Heero- las puse en un ángulo especial para impedir que gente como tú las viera ¬¬- sin hacer caso de la cara de decepción de Duo, siguió en lo suyo- Lo único que hay que hacer es buscar la cinta de la cámara adecuada y ver qué sucedió.

Como era una tecnología tan superior como solo ellos la tienen, en cosas de segundos tuvieron la cronología de los hechos: Vieron como una figura con un ancho abrigo entraba en los vestidores e inmovilizaba a Relena (a Heero casi le da una aneurisma cuando lo vio pegarle), luego vieron como la trasladaba sin que nadie lo viera, pues todos estaban pendientes de la obra, y la metía en un auto para marcharse.

-Genial, ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Wufei, malhumorado- no tenemos nada más que una imagen de un horrible auto negro.

-Espera- murmuró Heero. Al más puro estilo CSI, congeló la imagen del auto y la agrandó. Apretó unos cuantos botones para mejorar la calidad y que no saliera tan pixeleada y _voilá_, obtuvo una imagen clarísima del número de la matrícula del auto.

-Bendita sea la tecnología- murmuró Duo. No había terminado de decirlo cuando Heero abandonó el lugar.

Los demás lo siguieron al estacionamiento, donde los esperaba un auto negro último modelo de esos que usan los espías y que en su interior hay desde bazucas y trajes especiales antibalas hasta mini-bar con champaña. Estaban a punto de subirse cuando Quatre los detuvo.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- preguntó Heero irritado.

-No es necesario que vayamos todos- explicó Quatre a toda prisa-. Con tres de nosotros basta y, además, alguien debe decirle a Zechs que su hermana ha desaparecido.

-Sí- lo apoyó Duo- alguien debe enfrentarse a la máquina exterminadora de Zechs para exponerse a su rabia cuando sepa que secuestraron a la chica. Debe ser alguien con nervios de acero.

-Y que sepa cómo hablar amablemente- gruñó Wufei.

-Que su sola visión evoque ternura- asintió Trowa.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, Quatre.- sonrió Duo, palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

-Pero…. Pero....- lloriqueó el rubio con los ojitos llenos de lagrimitas- ¡¡No me dejen solito!!

Los demás miraron a Wufei de manera harto significativa.

-Está bien, está bien, me quedaré con él- exclamó el chino, malhumorado.

-¡Gracias!- contestaron Trowa y Duo antes de marcharse rápidamente por si cambiaban de opinión. Tuvieron que subirse a velocidad luz, porque Heero ya había encendido el auto y no parecía estar dispuesto a esperarlos.

Con una cara de maniático mental, Heero condujo el auto a través de las transitadas calles a una velocidad suicida. A su lado, Duo rezaba para no morir mientras llamaba a un contacto para que rastreara al automóvil cuya matrícula era XFB-5539. A medida que su contacto le daba la dirección, este se la decía a Heero. En la parte trasera, Trowa examinaba el arsenal que disponían. A él le bastaban unas simple Berettas 92, pero por la mirada que le dirigió Heero a través del espejo retrovisor, se inclinó por las Magnum calibre 99 (N/A: cooool *0*) y los rifle M16.

-Creí que no volverías a matar- murmuró Trowa.

-Por supuesto- respondió Heero con una voz tan dulce que a Trowa se le paró el fleco xDD- pero si te fijas, herir, torturar y desmembrar no cuentan como matar.

Trowa y Duo se miraron y supieron que pensaban lo mismo. Esperaban nunca convertirse en el blanco de la ira de Heero.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Relena trató una vez más. En su mente, le agradecía una y mil veces más a Midi. Después del accidente del veneno, su amiga le había recomendado llevar siempre consigo una navaja escondida dentro de su zapato (N/A: a lo kill bill xD). No le serviría en caso de un envenenamiento, pero dudaban que fueran a proceder del mismo modo. Así que, a partir de entonces, siempre llevaba consigo su pequeño cortaplumas.

Como estaba atada de pies y manos, no encontró otra forma mejor para llegar a su zapato derecho. Se tumbó sobre su estómago y flexionó las piernas como si quisiera tocarse la cabeza con los pies. Estirando las manos al máximo, lograba tocar el cortaplumas, pero la maldita falda le estorbaba demasiado.

-"Está bien. Tú puedes hacerlo. Una vez más."

Haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, logró levantar la falda y sacar el cortaplumas de su escondite. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, dejó caer las piernas y se enderezó. Con sumo cuidado, abrió la navaja y comenzó a cortar el plástico que mantenía sus manos amarradas, rezando para no cortarse los dedos.

Fue un trabajo lento, pero dio resultado. Una vez tuvo las manos libres, se masajeó las muñecas para recobrar la circulación. Le ardía, y se dio cuenta que el plástico le había dejado pequeñas heridas en las muñecas. Se las llevó a la boca y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre.

-"Alguien está en verdaderos problemas"- pensó furiosa.

Se apresuró a cortar el plástico que aprisionaba sus pies. Fue mucho más sencillo y en un dos por tres ya estaba libre. Se levantó de un salto y estuvo a punto de tropezar con la dichosa falda. Levantándosela para que no le estorbara, corrió hacia la única puerta que había en el lugar. No le sorprendió comprobar que estuviera cerrada.

-Ya nadie hace nada a medias- masculló. Había tenido la pequeñísima esperanza de que, ya que la habían atado, hubieran dejado la puerta abierta. Pero había sido demasiado pedir.

Dio la vuelta y observó detenidamente la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera servirle para romper el cerrojo o algo por el estilo. Solo había cajas y unos cuantos muebles viejo amontonados. Ni siquiera podría usarlos para tratar de romper la puerta. Incluso su cortaplumas resultó ser demasiado pequeño como para romper la cerradura.

Negándose a ser derrotada, clavó la vista en el cerrojo. Era bastante simple, de esos de chapa más o menos vieja y que se cierran con una llave vulgar. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría torcer una de sus horquillas y tratar de abrir la puerta. (N/A: no me digan que nunca lo hicieron xD siempre que me quedo ajuera abro puertas así) Si tenía mucha suerte, mucha paciencia y si nadie entraba antes de que estuviera lista, podría funcionar.

Se sacó una horquilla del cabello y la torció de tal manera que pudo introducirla en la cerradura. Reuniendo toda la concentración de la que era capaz, trató de hacerla encajar en el punto adecuado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Fuera del edificio donde estaba Relena, los pilotos escaneaban el lugar. Habían estacionado el auto en un lugar apartado donde pasaba completamente desapercibido. Los tres vestían de negro e iban armados con rifles, revólveres y hasta granadas de humo.

Heero examinó minuciosamente el edificio con sus binoculares desde su escondite tras un arbusto. Parecía un viejo almacén y no parecía haber nadie a la vista. Qué raro. Sin guardias, ni cámaras ni nada por el estilo. Estaba completamente vacío.

-Es extraño- comentó Trowa a su lado- De seguro te diste cuenta de la poca seguridad de este lugar. Me da mala espina.

-No hay tiempo para sospechas. Si Relena está ahí dentro, tanto mejor que sea fácil el acceso- respondió Heero con la mirada fija en el edificio.

-Heero, escucha- Trowa colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo- no dejes que tus sentimientos se interpongan con tu sentido de soldado. Sabes que podría haber una trampa esperándonos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Duo, observando el lugar también con sus binoculares- El sitio parece demasiado tranquilo.

-Tranquilo o no, Relena está ahí dentro- respondió Heero, impaciente- Somos profesionales. No podrán detenernos. Yo entraré primero y ustedes me cubrirán ¿entendido?

Sus amigos suspiraron. Sería imposible convencerlo, así que no les quedaba otra que hacerle caso.

Sin dejar de mostrarse suspicaces en un solo momento, los tres se acercaron lentamente a la puerta principal. Nada. Ni siquiera una cámara vulgar. Era demasiado fácil.

Heero se adelantó y, de un solo golpe, rompió el candado que mantenía la puerta cerrada. Esta se abrió con un leve chirrido. Sin importarle el ruido, entró empuñando su arma. Escudriñando cada rincón, los tres pilotos estaban preparados para comenzar la pelea al menor movimiento.

Estaban en lo que en otro tiempo habría sido el vestíbulo de la tienda. Aún estaba la vieja máquina registradora completamente empolvada y quedaban algunos productos en los sucios estantes. Solo había dos puertas y las dos estaban cerradas. Los chicos se miraron, tratando de decidir. No querían hacer más ruido del necesario y echar una puerta abajo no era una tarea de lo que se dice silenciosa.

-Muy bien- susurró Duo- solo hay una forma de hacerlo…

Los otros dos lo miraron, confiando en que tuviera un plan…

-De tin marin, de do pingüe...- comenzó Duo señalando alternativamente las puertas, provocando que sus compañeros se cayeran de espaldas- … títere fue! ¡Es esa de ahí!- dijo feliz, señalando la puerta de la derecha.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó Heero, no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

-Ese método nunca falla- respondió Duo, cruzándose de brazos con cara de satisfacción.

-Como sea- sin detenerse a pensar en sí el trenzado estaba en lo correcto, Heero se acercó a la puerta y la derribó de una sola patada O.o

Al otro lado de la puerta rota, los esperaban cinco sujetos enormes, guardias, supusieron, por las armas y porras que tenían colgados a los cinturones. Los tipos los miraron con sorpresa y luego con algo parecido a la burla. Les habían dicho que se enfrentarían a poderosos guerreros, pero jamás se imaginaron que se trataran de unos niños. Sería pan comido.

-¡Finalmente!- exclamó Duo- Ya me parecía que era demasiado fácil y aburrido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cinco tipos estaban tumbados en el suelo mientras nuestros chicos corrían en busca de la prisionera. Cuando el responsable del secuestro revisara las muy bien escondidas cámaras de seguridad para enterarse de lo que había pasado, tendría que poner pausa y correr la cinta en cámara lenta. Una vez hiciera eso, vería lo siguiente: uno de sus subordinados habría corrido hacia Heero para que este lo recibiera con un solo puñetazo en el estómago que lo haría encogerse de tal forma que le permitiría al joven darle un certero golpe en cuello que lo dejaría inconsciente. Otro había corrido hacia Duo, pero este lo había rechazado con un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Trowa había hecho otro tanto al golpear a un tercero con la culata de su rifle. Los últimos dos, al ver caer a sus compañeros, habían tratado de huir, pero Heero los había alcanzado y, cogiéndoles la cabeza, las hizo chocar, haciendo que se desmayaran. Y todo eso en un lapso de cinco segundos.

-Aún así, fue demasiado fácil- comentó Duo, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Click.

Relena nunca pensó que un "click" podría alegrarla tanto. Después de casi media hora, por fin la puerta estaba abierta. Sacó la destrozada horquilla y giró la manilla. ¡Estaba abierta!

-"Que vean ahora a la pobre e indefensa Relena Peacecraft."- pensó, muy satisfecha de sí misma. Y, sin lanzar una sola mirada atrás, se levantó la falda y echó a correr.

Escuchó unos ruidos extraños a poca distancia de ella. Sonaba como una pelea, o por lo menos escuchaba unos cuantos golpes, pero ningún grito. No importaba. En una de esas, estaban demasiado ocupados peleando como para percatarse de que estaba huyendo.

Ya casi era libre.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Heero corría tan rápido como podía a través del largo pasillo, mientras sus compañeros los seguían muy por detrás. Estaba cerca de ella, lo presentía…

Llegó al final del interminable corredor donde aguardaba otra maldita puerta. ¿Cuántas puertas podría tener ese lugar? Pensaba mientras extendía el brazo para abrirla, pero alguien fue más rápido…

¡¡¡¡PAAAFF!!!!

-¡Auch!

-¡Ay!

-¿Relena?

-¿Heero?

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!

Heero estaba tirado en el piso con la boca abierta de puro asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que acabara de chocar con Relena? ¿Que no estaba atrapada? ¿No la habían drogado, golpeado y posiblemente atado y encerrado? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

La expresión de Relena también indicaba sorpresa, pero no tanta como la de Heero. Ella ya sabía que irían a rescatarla, pero nunca imaginó que su heroico rescate terminaría con ellos dos en el suelo porque ella se había adelantado y había escapado sola.

-¡Pero si es Relena!- exclamó Duo, entre sorprendido y contento.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Trowa, también con cara de asombro- Creímos que estabas secuestrada.

-Y lo estoy… digo, estaba. – respondió ella sin dejar de mirar a Heero- Acabo de escapar.

Heero y Trowa la miraron alelados. En cambio, Duo estalló en carcajadas.

-Veo que tu hermano se equivocó. Al parecer, no te hacen falta guardaespaldas.

Heero seguía contemplándola alelado hasta que se dio cuenta de su estado. Seguía vistiendo la enorme falda que debería haber usado para su "matrimonio" y aparte de eso, solo llevaba una delgada y casi transparente camisa. Tenía el cabello desordenado, una sombra que parecía un moretón en su mejilla, los brazos también llenos de arañazos y moratones y unas espantosas heridas en sus muñecas. Sintió como le hervía la sangre en las venas.

Con mucho cuidado, la ayudó a levantarse y la examinó cuidadosamente. Le cogió suavemente el rostro entre sus manos y rozó el golpe en su mejilla. Relena se estremeció, no se había percatado de ese golpe. Furioso, Heero la abrazó fuertemente, mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-Traigan el auto. Nos largamos.- ellos le obedecieron sin comentarios.

Heero se volvió a Relena. Se quitó el abrigo y luego se lo colocó con cuidado. Tomó sus muñecas y comprobó el estado de sus heridas. No parecían graves, sólo eran unos rasguños que le arderían un poco. Aún así, estaba furioso ante la idea de que la habían lastimado. Volvió a abrazarla mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra su cabello.

Relena estaba aturdida. No tenía conciencia de otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Heero contra el suyo. Él parecía bastante consternado y no entendía porqué. El peligro ya casi había pasado y ella estaba a salvo. ¿Por qué la abrazaba de esa forma? No era que le desagradara, pero aún así, ¿Qué pasaba?

Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando uno de los tipos de antes apareció ante ellos, apuntándolos directamente con un arma. Lucía un nada favorable hematoma en su mandíbula.

-Muy bien, Romeo. Aléjate de la chica si no quieres que te meta una bala entre los ojos- dijo con resentimiento. Parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Heero soltó a Relena muy despacio mientras retrocedía. Sin embargo, el sujeto no se percató de cómo se metía la mano en el bolsillo, sacando su arma. Pensó en dispararle, pero no quería hacerlo frente a Relena. En lugar de eso, lanzó el arma con fuerza, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡AAYY!!!- gritó el tipo llevándose las manos en el sitio herido.

-¡Corre!- gritó Heero tomando la mano de Relena y tirando de ella.

Mientras el tipo maldecía y trataba de agarrar su pistola, Relena y Heero corrían lo más rápido posible, tarea bastante difícil debido a la pesada y larga falda que llevaba ella.

-Espera un momento- jadeó Relena, tirando de la mano de él para que se detuviera. Sin hacer caso de la mirada exasperada de Heero, Relena agarró la falda desde la altura de las rodillas- Lo siento, Amy- murmuró antes de darle un fuerte tirón y romperla como si fuera de papel (N/A: ¿Se han dado cuenta que la ropa en verdad parece de papel en esa serie? La rompen con una facilidad…)

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

En la escuela…

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!!!

-¿Qué pasa, Amy?

-No lo sé…. Repentinamente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi interior...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Ahora que la falda le llegaba por sobre las rodillas, el resto de la carrera se hizo mucho más simple. Perdieron de vista a su perseguidor y pronto vieron la salida. Allí los esperaban Trowa y Duo sobre el coche.

-¡Dense prisa!- gritaron. Y no era por nada, pues los otros tipos también parecían haberse repuesto de la paliza y estaban tras ellos. Uno de ellos empuñaba su arma y comenzó a disparar, pero las balas pasaron rozándolos.

Trowa encendió el motor dos segundos antes de que Heero empujara a Relena al interior del coche y, medio segundo más tarde, arrancó a velocidad luz. Los sujetos dispararon al auto, pero no contaban con que fuera a prueba de balas y ninguno pareció tener la puntería necesaria para darle a las ruedas. Total, en instantes se vieron completamente libres.

Jadeantes, Heero y Relena se tumbaron en el asiento trasero mientras Trowa conducía y Duo, nuevamente de copiloto, llamaba a Quatre para informarle que todo estaba bien. La operación de rescate les había tomado menos de dos horas.

Tratando de normalizar su respiración, Heero contempló a Relena a su lado. Ella también jadeaba en busca de aliento y tenía un aspecto tan desastrado que llegaba a resultar gracioso. Sin poder evitarlo, Heero sonrió.

-¿Y a ti que mosco te picó?- preguntó ella, desconcertada por su sonrisa.

Al escucharla, Heero solo pudo sonreír aún más. No sabía si era por la adrenalina de la misión, porque esta había resultado exitosa o simplemente por verla a su lado con ese aspecto, pero se sentía feliz.

-No puedo creer que te escaparas antes de que nosotros llegáramos- dijo él, aún con una sonrisa boba.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Qué esperabas, que me quedara quietecita mientras venían a mi rescate? No, señor. Para que veas, yo puedo cuidarme solita, ya estoy lo bastante grande y creo ser lo suficientemente…

-Por Dios, Relena- exclamó Heero, riéndose (N/A: O.o???)- Ya ni siquiera diferencias un cumplido por estar siempre a la defensiva.

-¿Estabas haciéndome un cumplido?- preguntó ella sorprendida y un poco nerviosa por la forma en que la miraba.- Bueno, lo siento, pero debes mejorar tus halagos porque la verdad es que son un tanto…- enmudeció completamente cuando Heero colocó sus dedos en su boca.

-Hablas demasiado- murmuró dulcemente mientras acercaba su rostro. Relena se puso como la grana.

-Es para compensar lo poco que tú hablas.

-Oh, ¿entonces lo haces para que nos complementemos?

-Sí… quiero decir, no… digo…- Relena comenzó a tartamudear. Heero estaba _demasiado_ cerca.- Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que me aleje?- preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa (N/A: ¿¿qué miércoles?? ¡Me cambiaron a Heero!)

-No- suspiró Relena cerrando los ojos.

-Al fin algo coherente.

Heero eliminó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, atrapando sus labios en un cálido beso. Relena sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¡Por fin!

-¡Hey, chicos! Todo en orden, ya llame a Quatre y dijo… ¡¡Lo siento!!- exclamó Duo volviéndose sonrojado, pero con una mega sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Vaya, vaya! Quien lo diría, picarones. ¡Eh, Trowa! A que no adivinas que estaban haciendo los tortolitos allá atrás. ¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes! Ya era hora la verdad.

-Duo…- murmuró Trowa, algo sonrojado y sin querer ver lo que pasaba atrás.

-En verdad me alegro. Ya sabía yo que llegaría el día en que Heero seguiría mis pasos y… ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Noooo!- gritó el pobre trenzado al ver que Heero apretaba el botón para que subiera la típica ventana negra que separaba el asiento trasero de los delanteros.

Relena se rió de la mueca asesina de Heero antes de abrazarlo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Él pronto se olvidó de la metedura de pata de Duo y correspondió su abrazo, besando tiernamente su frente antes de volver a besarla.

-Te amo- murmuró Relena en cuanto se separaron para tomar aire.

Sus palabras lo remecieron internamente. Por un momento, recordó todas las razones por las que la había rechazado la última vez, pero fue por un momento muy corto. En lugar de decirle palabras horribles, le sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía- le contestó y se rió de su cara de molestia.

-¡Heero! ¿Esa es la respuesta más romántica que se te pudo ocurrir?

-¿Para qué quieres que te diga algo que ya sabes?

-Bueno- dijo ella, todavía molesta- pues porque no lo sé. La última vez que pasó algo similar a esto no me pareció que me amaras.

Heero la miró seriamente. Era cierto, le debía una. Se inclinó hacia su oreja para besársela suavemente.

-Yo también te amo- le susurró.

Relena sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad. Trató de limpiárselas disimuladamente, pero era imposible que Heero no se diera cuenta. Con suavidad, le secó las mejillas.

-Me gustaría no haber tenido que decírtelo en la parte trasera del auto mientras huíamos después de rescatarte, pero no me queda otra- suspiró con un aire tragicómico. Luego la miró a los ojos- Te amo, Relena. A pesar de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, a pesar de todo el daño que te he hecho, a pesar de que mereces algo mucho mejor que yo, te amo y soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte marchar.

Relena no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en su vida. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante e ignorando el dolor de sus golpes, se lanzó a su cuello.

-Espero que olvides pronto todas esas estupideces sobre no merecerme. Recuerda que soy una adolescente común y corriente.

-Oh, no. Tú eres todo, menos común y corriente.

Iban a volver a besarse cuando escucharon carraspear a Trowa.

-Lamento si interrumpo algo, pero ya llegamos- murmuró desde el asiento delantero.

Relena se pasó la mano por el cabello para tratar de arreglar un poco su aspecto. Miró con lástima lo que quedaba de la falda y se prometió tratar de arreglársela a Amy. Después de todo, había sido muy bonita.

-Nos espera lo más difícil de la noche- comentó Heero mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lena.

Heero le hizo una seña. Por la ventanilla se podía ver a Miliardo correr como lunático hacia ellos, seguido por Noin, Quatre, Wufei y las amigas de Relena. Todos lucían una expresión entre preocupación y alivio, pero Zechs parecía haberse vuelto loco. Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto y el traje arrugado y manoseado. Quatre y Wufei también parecían nerviosos. De seguro, haberle dicho al conde relámpago que su hermana había desaparecido no había sido fácil.

-Wow, parece demente- dijo Relena- Pero no creo que nos eche la culpa. Después de todo, nadie podía haber sospechado que me secuestrarían esta noche.

-No temo que nos eche la culpa- respondió Heero, sin dejar de mirar a Zechs como quien observa a su futuro oponente en un duelo a muerte.

-¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

-Lo que temo- dijo Heero volviéndose a mirarla con una mezcla cariño, risa y aprensión- es su reacción cuando le presentes a tu nuevo novio.

-Kami-sama- se persignó Relena.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Taraaán!!! NADIE DIJO QUE SERÁ EL FINAL! De hecho, la historia recién comienza, muajajajaa!!!

¿Qué tal la declaración? ¿Muy freak? ¿muy aburrida? ¿muy rápida? Cuente, cuenten, para que así pueda mejorar en los próx. capítulos!!

Solo por si acaso, el secuestro de este capitulo no será toda la acción, para nada, también es solo el comienzo xD

Cualquier queja, alegato, felicitación, ya saben donde!

Mata ne!!


	15. La amenaza tiene nombre

Hola!! Me demoré, pero aquí está la continuación. ¿Qué pasará entre Heero y Lena? ¿Miliardo los aceptará como pareja? ¿Y quién es el secuestrador rarito? ¡Entérense más abajo! (Ya parezco promotora xD)

Capítulo catorce: La amenaza tiene nombre

Dando vueltas en la cama, Relena mantenía la sonrisa más grande y tonta que solo las enamoradas pueden tener. ¿Era posible morir de felicidad? Porque ella estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Después del extraño secuestro del que había sido víctima, Miliardo se empeñó en llevarla al médico, a pesar de que ella alegó que no le pasaba nada. Y en efecto, el doctor recomendó reposo para que desaparecieran los hematomas más dolorosos y le dio autorización para faltar dos días a clases. Tampoco era que lamentara mucho tener dos días más de descanso. Así que allí estaba Relena, lunes a las tres de la tarde y todavía en cama.

Como no se justificaba la ausencia de los cinco pilotos a la escuela, acordaron que ese día Quatre y Duo se quedarían en la casa mientras los demás asistían. Al día siguiente lo harían al revés, así que tendría un día entero para estar sola con Heero.

Una risita se le escapó. ¡Era ridículo! Ahora se reía sola. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sentía que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, donde la felicidad en absoluta e inmortal. Nada podría acabar con ese estado, absolutamente nada...

_Toc, toc, toc_

-¿Relena?- se escuchó la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

Bueno, nada excepto un sobre protector, aprensivo y celoso hermano mayor.

-Adelante- contestó ella de mala gana y preparándose para lo peor.

Miliardo entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Mala señal. Parecía muy incómodo y no se atrevió a mirar a su hermana a los ojos, dedicándose a desviar la mirada por todo el cuarto. Finalmente, pareció cobrar valor y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó con cuidado y miró a Relena con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Perfectamente. Ya te dije que eso de dejarme en cama era una exageración.

Miliardo asintió, sin embargo no logró engañarla. Relena sabía que su querido hermano no había prestado ninguna atención a lo que había dicho y si estaba en su habitación no era para hablar de su salud, precisamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó para terminar rápido con el asunto. Miliardo suspiró antes de mirar a su hermanita y responderle.

-Quería hablar acerca de ti y Heero- se interrumpió al ver que Relena ponía los ojos en blanco- ¡Vamos, se supone que es lo que se hace cuando las jovencitas consiguen novio!

-Puede ser, pero la verdad es que hablar contigo sobre ese tema no me place mucho que digamos. No sé si lo notaste, pero cada vez que salen las palabras "Heero" y "novio" en una misma oración te sale humo por las orejas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Reaccioné muy bien cuando me soltaste la bomba…

-¿Bien? ¿A eso le llamas reaccionar bien?- preguntó Relena entre enfadada y sorprendida.

…::: Flash back:::…

Relena no se había bajado del auto todavía cuando su hermano prácticamente se le tiró encima.

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! ¡Cuando agarré al malnacido que planeó esto! ¡¿No estás herida?!- preguntaba Zechs a gritos, abrazando a su hermana, alejándola para observarla cuidadosamente y volviendo a abrazarla. Relena sonrió a medias. Qué fácil era querer a ese tipo.

-No te preocupes hermano, estoy bien. Sólo tengo algunos rasguños.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Zechs se empeñó en cargarla hasta la enfermería de la escuela para vergüenza de Relena. Para entonces, toda la escuela se enteró del secuestro e inmediato rescate. Los pilotos y las amigas de Relena se quedaron afuera tratando de calmar a todos y respondiendo toda clase de preguntas. Amy , apenas se enteró que Relena había vuelto, fue inmediatamente a verla. No podía estar más afligida, echándose toda la culpa, diciendo que si no fuera por su obra nada habría pasado. Relena tuvo que tener mucha paciencia para explicarle que no tenía la culpa y que esas cosas podían pasar en cualquier situación.

-¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que fue en mi obra! ¡Oh, Relenita! Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Gracias, Amy. Pero no fue tu culpa…

-Ni una palabra más- la interrumpió Amy, alzando una mano. Luego tomó la desastrosa falda que Relena había dejado sobre la silla y se la llevó- No te preocupes por esto, ya lo arreglaré.

Una vez hubo salido, la enfermera también se excusó, diciendo que el doctor había llegado y quería hablar con ella, y salió de la enfermería dejando por fin solos a Relena, Miliardo y a Heero.

La tensión era tal que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Miliardo no entendía que sucedía, pero algo le decía que nada bueno había pasado. Notaba algo extraño en esos dos. Ya no estaba ese diminuto nerviosismo que siempre los había acompañado. No, se veían diferentes, a pesar de que aparentaran estar igual que siempre. En especial su hermana. Parecía muy feliz, como si no la hubieran secuestrado, maniatado, golpeado y amenazado de muerte en la última hora. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Bueno- comenzó Heero lentamente, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir- creo que no me equivoco al decir que has notado algo extraño, Zechs. Antes de decirte lo que sucedió, quiero que recuerdes esa batalla que tuvimos hace un par de años con el Wing Zero y Epyon. Recuerda que pude matarte y no lo hice, algo que de seguro valoras ahora.

-¿Qué coño vas a decirme, Yuy?- gruñó Zechs preparándose. Solo en el peor de los casos Heero le recordaría eso para despertar su misericordia.

-Hermano, tienes que ser fuerte- dijo Relena con voz sufrida, tomándole una mano. Zechs la miró con cara de what?? y luego miró a Heero, cuya seriedad era extrema.

-"No"- fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza.

-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Relena y yo somos novios.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Duo se irguió repentinamente. Con un gesto, llamó a los demás.

-Siento peligro.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

"Relena y yo somos novios….. Relena y yo somos novios….. Relena y yo somos novios…."

-¿Hermano?- preguntó Relena, algo asustada. Miliardo estaba catatónico, con la mirada totalmente pérdida en el vacío.

-Tal vez se lo tomó bien- murmuró Heero. Eso no se lo creía ni él.

-No lo creo- respondió Relena.

Agitó la mano frente a los ojos de Miliardo y nada. Cruzó una mirada con Heero, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Temerosa, trató de tocarle el hombro. Estaba a pocos centímetros de él, cuando Miliardo parpadeó. Sus ojos se habían puesto rojos y le habían salido colmillos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUUUUUYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó antes de arrojarse encima de él.

Relena se quedó pasmada al ver como su hermano y Heero rodaban por el suelo, el primero agarrando el cuello del segundo y éste esforzándose por respirar. Levantándose de un salto, trató de quitar a Zechs de encima.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡HAS PROFANADO A MI HERMANA, LA HAS SEDUCIDO, LA HAS EMBAUCADO PARA QUE CAYERA BAJO TUS REDES! ¡VAS A MORIR, YUY!

-¡Hermano, por favor! ¡Estamos en la enfermería de la escuela, no puedes matar a nadie aquí!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y los pilotos entraron seguidos por Noin y las chicas, quienes miraban con ojos como platos desde la puerta.

-Diez a uno que lo ahorca- murmuró Iyomi.

-Hecho- respondió Mari.

En tanto, los demás se debatían en el suelo. Relena seguía tirando de Heero por un lado, mientras el pobre se iba poniendo cada vez más azul. Noin le gritaba a Zechs en todos los idiomas que conocía mientras lo tiraba del pelo. Wufei y Trowa le tiraban de los brazos mientras Quatre lo hacía de las piernas y Duo, sin saber qué hacer porque todos tiraban de todos lados, agarró una revista y le empezó a pegar en la cabeza.

Y así estaban, en un constante tira y afloja que quién sabe en qué hubiera terminado si no fuera porque Noin, cansada de tanta tontería, soltó el pelo de Zechs y, en voz muuuy baja, lo amenazó.

-Si no te detienes en este preciso instante, te juro que agarro todas mis cosas y no me volverás a ver en toda tu miserable vida.

Fue instantáneo. Al segundo, Miliardo Peacecraft dejó de hacer presión sobre el cuello de Heero y todos se cayeron hacia atrás por el repentino cese de fuerza. Miliardo miró a Noin con ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

-¿Vas a dejarme?

-Solo si no te comportas- respondió Noin cortante.

El conde Relámpago miró nuevamente al semiinconsciente Heero con odio, pero luego se levantó y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas más alejadas.

Una vez comprendieron que ya no causaría más problemas, todos se inclinaron sobre Heero, quien estaba apoyado en el regazo de Relena.

-¿Ya se murió?- preguntó Duo despacito. Relena lo fulminó con la mirada.

Justo en ese momento, Heero respiró fuertemente, llevando aire a sus pobres pulmones, y abrió los ojos. Relena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero se contuvo de abrazarlo, como era su deseo. No quería provocar otro ataque de Zechs.

-Págame- se escuchó que Mari le decía a Iyomi- Vivió.

…::: Fin Flash Back:::…

-Si eso es reaccionar bien- continuó Relena- no puedo imaginarme como será reaccionar mal.

-Bueno- gruñó su hermano- admito que podría haber reaccionado mejor, pero no podías esperar gran cosa. Acababan de secuestrarme, te encuentro toda lastimada y para rematar me dices que tu y Yuy… bueno, eso.

-Está bien, está bien. Obviaremos el hecho de que seas un sicópata demente y pasemos a lo siguiente. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Miliardo nuevamente se vio incómodo. ¡Por todos los cielos, no tenía que ser él quien tuviera esa conversación con Relena! Para eso estaban las mamás, ellas se encargaban de hablar con sus hijas adolescentes de novios, citas, flores y abejitas. En ese momento, más que nunca, lamentaba el trágico asesinato de sus padres.

-Eeeh- tartamudeó, se aclaró la garganta y trató de volver a empezar, su hermana ya lo miraba impaciente- Mira, es simplemente recordarte que tu y Heero ya son… bueno, están en una edad donde… eeeh… las hormonas están algo locas y… los accidentes pasan… quizás no lo planeen, pero…- Relena abrió los ojos aterrorizada. Empezaba a entender para dónde iba su hermano.

-¡Wow, wow, detente ahí mismo!- exclamó la princesa cubriéndose con la sábana a modo de barrera- ¿No pretenderás venirme ahora con una charla sobre la relación de pareja, verdad?

-Entiende, Relena- murmuró Miliardo, rojo como tomate- esto me agrada tan poco como a ti…

-¡Entonces ahórratelo!- contestó ella- Mi madrastra ya mantuvo esa charla conmigo cuando cumplí doce, no tienes que repetirlo.

-Pero entonces era diferente. Ahora tienes novio y querrás abrazarlo y…. – Miliardo cerró los ojos, como si fuera a decir algo horrible y asqueroso- besarlo.

Relena miró a su hermano, boquiabierta.

-Solo te pido que no lo beses en mi presencia- gruñó Zechs- creo que no es mucho pedir.

-¿E… eso era todo?

-¿Qué, te parece poco?

-La verdad…

_Toc toc toc_

Relena se alegró de que interrumpieran lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su hermanito querido. Y se alegró aún más cuando vio que era Heero quien abría la puerta. Claramente, él y los demás ya habían terminado las clases. Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que él respondió brevemente.

-Quería ver si ya te sentías mejor- dijo a modo de saludo. Se notaba que quería decir más, pero desde luego, no se atrevía a hacerlo frente a su jefe.

Relena miró a su hermano, dándole la señal de que ya podía retirarse, pero este hizo caso omiso, dedicándose completamente a mirar con odio al piloto gundam. La chica frunció el ceño y decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

-Miliardo- murmuró bajito para que sólo él la escuchara- quiero cumplir la promesa que te hice, realmente quiero hacerlo. Pero no voy a poder si te empeñas en permanecer aquí. Porque ni una estampida de elefantes me va impedir que salude a mi novio de una romántica forma que de seguro preferirías evitar ver.

Zechs puso cara de horror y durante unos segundos pareció debatirse entre qué sería mejor, si hacer de carabina y aguantarse los posibles besos entre su hermana y ese asqueroso Yuy (y esa idea lo llenó de asco), o confiar en el buen criterio del soldado e irse, confiando que Yuy no abusaría de su hermana estando él afuera, posiblemente con una ametralladora esperando.

La segunda opción sonaba bastante buena.

Heero esperó a que Zechs saliera de la habitación (no sin antes darle una clara mirada de advertencia) para luego ir a la cama de Relena. Se sentó en la orilla y le acarició con cuidado la mejilla, donde aún tenía los restos de un moretón.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, aunque el doctor, mi hermano y tú se empeñen en creer lo contrario.

Heero parecía un poco incómodo. Miró por encima de su hombro, temeroso de que la puerta hubiera quedado entreabierta o algo. Cuando comprobó que no había medio posible de que Miliardo, de estar afuera, viera lo que iba a hacer, se relajó. Acto seguido, tomó la barbilla de su novia para besarla suavemente. Relena cerró los ojos, totalmente feliz, y rodeó el cuello de Heero con sus brazos.

-Te vas a reír de mí, pero te eché de menos- dijo ella riéndose.

Pero Heero se mantuvo serio, como siempre. Le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y luego se inclinó para agarrar el bolso que había dejado en el suelo. De él sacó algunos cuadernos y se los tendió a Relena.

-Te traje tus libros para que no te atrases en la escuela.

Relena los tomó, con una sonrisa. Heero se notaba terriblemente incómodo, de la misma forma que había estado los últimos días. Y no dejaba de lanzar temerosas miradas a la puerta. Nunca pensó que le temería tanto a Zechs. No le temió cuando era el poderoso piloto del Epyon, ni siquiera cuando fue el poderoso piloto del Epyon con el firme objetivo de matarlo. Pero ahora era el poderoso piloto del Epyon convertido en un hermano celoso con enormes deseos de matarlo. Eso ya era demasiado.

Relena se acercó a él, acariciando tiernamente su mano.

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse algún día ¿no? Y la verdad es que no estoy dispuesta a que dejes de besarme como sé que quieres hacerlo por temor a que nos espíe por la puerta.- dijo cariñosamente.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no es a ti a quien quiere despedazar.

-Exageras con lo de despedazar.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es. Eres mi mejor guardaespaldas. No se va arriesgar a perderte, aún si eso signifique el tenerte como cuñado.

Eso pareció convencer a Heero. Porque era cierto, él era el mejor guardaespaldas que un hermano podría desear. No pensaba alejarse ni un metro de su protegida.

Relena le cogió la cara entre las manos para acercarle a ella. Sus labios apenas se habían rozado cuando un carraspeo demasiado sonoro les llegó desde la puerta. Como si lo hubieran pinchado, Heero pegó un salto y aterrizó a tres metros de Relena y le lanzó una mirada cargada de inocencia al iracundo Zechs.

-¿Y ahora qué?- exclamó Relena, perdiendo totalmente la paciencia.

-Lamento interrumpir…. No, en verdad no lo lamento, pero necesitamos hablar contigo, Yuy- gruñó Zechs.

-El "necesitamos" me suena a manada.

-Asuntos externos, niña, no te entrometas.

-¡No me llames niña!

-Ya voy- murmuró Heero antes de salir a toda velocidad de la habitación. Zechs lo siguió antes de mirar a su hermana con un gesto de victoria. Por su parte, Relena se pasó el índice por el cuello, indicándole que estaba muerto, y se acostó dándole la espalda.

Zechs sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. Le encantaba molestar a su hermana. Pero cuando se volvió hacia Heero estaba nuevamente serio.

-Ven, tenemos nueva información.

La supuesta sumisión que demostraba frente a su jefe desapareció de inmediato y el soldado perfecto salió a flote, ocultando toda emoción tras una fría máscara. Con un seco asentimiento, siguió a Zechs hacia su oficina.

Los demás pilotos ya estaban ahí, todos igual de serios que él. Habían pasado los dos últimos días recopilando toda información posible acerca de la misteriosa identidad del secuestrador. Habían regresado al viejo almacén donde la habían escondido, pero los guardias ya no estaban allí y no parecían haberse dejado nada que los delatara. Les dio mucho trabajo, pero finalmente lograron encontrar las cámaras escondidas, las cuales les entregaron valiosa información. Eran de una tecnología demasiado avanzada, de hecho ni siquiera habían salido al mercado aún. Solo una persona podía tener acceso a ellas y esa era su propio productor.

-William Caine- dijo Miliardo mientras les entregaba una carpeta. Quatre la recibió y la abrió. Dentro había una fotografía del sujeto más sus antecedentes- Empresario de treinta y pocos, alcanzó el éxito hace poco con su nueva tecnología para computadoras. Últimamente ha querido lanzar un nuevo chip satelital que permitiría piratear información de seguridad nacional. Obviamente, no lo autorizaron. Y adivinen quién fue la que dirigió el debate para rechazar su propuesta.

-Relena- murmuró Heero.

-Exacto. Uno de los últimos actos oficiales de mi hermana antes de que me dejara a cargo fue mandar a aprobar la ley que le denegaría a Caine el acceso a satélites internacionales. Como el gobierno tiene otros problemas, han dejado este de lado y todavía no logran aprobar la ley.

-Pregunta- dijo Duo, alzando la mano- ¿Por qué rayos le dio con Lena? A menos que se lo haya tomado demasiado personal, con matarla no gana nada.

-Eso es lo que parece. Ahora viene lo peor. Al parecer, hace algunos meses descubrió que estaba emparentado en algún grado lejano con nuestra madre. Quiero decir que este hombre es una especie de primo en decimocuarto grado.

-Eso es muy interesante, Zechs, pero ¿qué tiene que ver tu rama familiar con esto?- preguntó Trowa.

-Tiene todo que ver- siguió Zechs con tono sombrío.- Recuerden que toda mi familia fue asesinada. Y como yo decidí trasgredir los principios de la familia Peacecraft y bla bla bla, nuestros representantes decidieron desheredarme. Por lo que, técnicamente, Relena es la única heredera al trono Peacecraft y, por lo tanto, la única con el poder de aprobar y desaprobar leyes en última instancia.

-Oh no…

-Ya lo pillaron. Ella es la única heredera directa, pero si algo llegara a sucederle, el poder pasaría a la persona más cercana, y esa persona es ese bastardo de Caine. Él lo sabe y por eso está tratando de matarla.

Después de esa bomba de información, los pilotos se quedaron callados, tratando de asimilarla. Bueno, por lo menos la parte difícil de la identificación del terrorista ya estaba resuelta. Ahora solo faltaba la mejor parte: evitar que consiguiera lo que quería.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

¡¡Y apareció el villano principal!! Ahora creo que la historia va a tomar un cariz más emocionante….

Los que se quedaron con gusto a poco con las escenas de Heero y Lena ¡No desesperen! Quiero empezar de a poquito y, en todo caso, ellos también son nuevos en eso xD

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews, en verdad me suben el ánimo. ¡Si hasta me leen gente de otros idiomas! TTvTT estoy muy feliz…. Y ya saben, mientras más feliz soy, más rápido escribo ñaca ñaca xDD

Un saludo y nos estamos viendo!!


	16. Amenazas y cumpleaños

¡¡¡Holas!!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de "cambios…" y con un AVISO!

Me di cuenta de que voy en el capitulo 15 y me queda mucha historia por delante asi que voy a empezar a alargar los capítulos para que no me quede una historia de más de 1000 partes xD Esto es bueno, tendrán más que leer =D pero puede que me demore un poquitito más en actualizar, pero tranquilos, que no pienso abandonar!!!

Ya, los dejo de molestar xD Disfruten!! Y a mis compatriotas les digo ¡¡¡Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas patrias!!!

-

Capitulo quince Amenazas y cumpleaños

-

-No puedo creer que tu y Heero sean novios- dijo Hilde por decimo quinta vez. Relena no pudo menos que sonreír.

-La verdad sí fue bastante sorpresivo.

Relena estaba sentada en el gran sofá de su habitación, rodeada de sus amigas. Ellas llegaron poco después que los chicos y Heero apenas había alcanzado a cruzar la puerta antes de que ellas irrumpieran en su habitación. La pusieron al tanto de las novedades de la escuela, cuyo principal rumor era que Relena había sufrido un súbito ataque de pánico escénico justo antes de hacer la última parte de la obra y por eso Maxwell había improvisado.

-Me sorprende que se haya mantenido en secreto- comentó Midi tomando su taza de té.

-A mí también. Supongo que mi hermano lo cubrió todo una vez dejó de ahorcar a Heero.

-¡Es que no puedo creer que sean novios!

-¡¡Ya Hilde!!- exclamaron todas riéndose.

-Y cuéntanos ¿cómo ha sido?- preguntó Mari arrimándose más cerca de su amiga. Todas la imitaron mirando a Relena con ojitos soñadores.

-Bueno- empezó ella sonrojándose un poco- tampoco es que hayamos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros. Además, mi hermano apenas si se aparta de nosotros. Por ahora, Heero trata de comportarse cuando él está presente, pero sé que se le está acabando la paciencia- se rió.

-Pero supongo que te ha besado ¿no?- preguntó Iyomi, sin rodeos.

-Eeehh…..bueno es lógico- tartamudeó Lena, entera sonrojada.

-¿Y es bueno?- volvió a atacar, sin pensar que tal vez era un poco directa.

-Bueno… sí, mucho- murmuró la rubia juntando los índices una y otra vez. Ahora hubiera podido parar el tránsito si la dejaban en la calle. Iyomi, por su parte, asintió con satisfacción.

-Bien, si terminaste de perturbar a la enferma, Iyomi, creo que podemos bajar a dejar esto- dijo Midi señalando el servicio del té.

-Yo las acompañaré. Estoy harta de estar encerrada en esta habitación. Si no salgo terminaré por odiarla.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-¿Y ahora qué, Heero?- preguntó Duo, preocupado. Los cinco estaban en la sala, luego de que Zechs diera por terminada la reunión.

La verdad era que ninguno estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder. Como guardaespaldas de Relena, no podían alejarse de ella. Y si estaban permanentemente a su lado, no podrían investigar con libertad sobre el tipo Caine. Y no confiaban en nadie lo suficiente como para dejarle el caso.

-Que algunos de nosotros se queden como guardaespaldas y los demás investigaremos sobre ese sujeto- propuso Trowa.

-No sé. Ya viste la manera en que procedió en la obra. Incluso con nosotros cinco ahí, pudieron llevársela sin problema. No, ella necesita la máxima protección posible.- respondió Heero.

-Pero no hay nadie que pueda reunir la información necesaria tan rápido como nosotros- gruñó Wufei cruzándose de brazos- Argh, que molesto es esto.

-Tal vez- comenzó Quatre, mirando a Heero con precaución- sería bueno contarle la situación a la srta. Relena…..

-No- gruñó Heero de inmediato.

-Pero Heero, piénsalo. Si sabe quién va detrás de ella, estará alerta, se nos hará más sencillo protegerla y podremos averiguar más sobre Caine.

-No se lo diremos- dijo Heero cortantemente- Podría asustarse.

-Son tus sentimientos los que hablan, Heero- contestó Trowa, mirando por encima del hombro de Heero- Sabes que Quatre tiene razón.

-Mi respuesta es no. Relena no sabrá nada de esto.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabré?

A Heero se le erizó el vello al escuchar la suave voz de su novia justo detrás de él. Giró lentamente para encontrarla allí, firmemente plantada, con las manos en las caderas y una expresión que no dejaba dudas de lo que quería.

-¿Qué es lo que no tengo que saber, Heero?

El soldado perfecto maldijo a Trowa internamente. El muy…… había visto que ella estaba detrás de él, escuchando lo que decían y ahora no le quedaba otra que decirle. Y para peor, estaba con todas sus amigas detrás. Conociéndola como la conocía, no dejaría que se lo contaran a solas.

Después de mandarle a su compañero una de sus mejores miradas asesinas, trató de razonar con la chica.

-Precisamente de eso hablaba. No es necesario que lo sepas.

-Aaahhh no, no te me escapas así de fácil. Me están ocultando algo y exijo que me lo digan en este mismo instante.

Heero miró a su novia, pensando seriamente si podría imponer su derecho a guardar silencio. Ella le devolvió una mirada igual o más intensa y alzó una ceja en señal de impaciencia. Suspiró.

-Maldita sea- gruñó.

Relena abandonó la máscara de autoridad para revelar una deslumbrante sonrisa de victoria. Se inclinó y dejó un corto beso en la mejilla del soldado para luego invitar a sus amigas a sentarse en la sala. Luego de instalarse en un sillón, miró expectante a los pilotos.

-Wow, nunca pensé que vería a alguien imponiéndose a Heero- susurró Duo. Sus compañeros asintieron con cara de lelos. El poder que ejercía la chica sobre el soldado era increíble.

Heero frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Tomó asiento y miró fijamente a Relena.

-Hemos descubierto quién estuvo detrás de tu secuestro.

La expresión de la chica cambió de inmediato. No expresó miedo o algo por el estilo, solo seriedad, curiosidad y tensión. Sus amigas tampoco hicieron gran escándalo, aparte de algunas exclamaciones ahogadas. Que bueno que eran chicas maduras.

-Lo conoces. Es un tal William Caine- Heero notó que Relena abría los ojos, sorprendida al reconocer el nombre- Se ha enterado del lazo familiar que los une y quiere quitarte de en medio para poder hacer lo que le plazca con su empresa de chips piratas.

Relena bajó la mirada, confundida. Creía que el caso con Caine se había resuelto. No había vuelto a escuchar de él desde que rechazó su propuesta de lanzar un satélite con uno de sus chips extraños.

-No creemos que él sepa que ya conocemos su identidad- continuó Quatre- por lo que probablemente seguirá actuando de la misma manera. Desde hoy, es mejor que esté atenta a toda persona extraña que se le acerque- sacó la carpeta que le había pasado Zechs y sacó la fotografía- También sería bueno que sus amigas conocieran la identidad de este sujeto, por si llegan a reconocerlo.

Le tendió la foto y Relena la tomó, pero apenas se fijó en ella, sino que se la pasó a Iyomi. Ella la tomó y le lanzó una ojeada al bastardo que quería matar a su amiga.

-Mmm… es guapo.

Hasta Heero se cayó de espaldas al oír ese comentario.

-¡¿Pero eres tonta, mujer?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nuestro enemigo?!- exclamó Wufei, poniéndose de pie molesto.

-¿Qué? El tipo es atractivo, nada se puede hacer contra eso- contestó ella sin perder la calma- No me pongo de su lado, solo retrato un hecho. Aprende la diferencia, Chang.

Si Wufei quiso contestar eso, se le trabó la lengua de lo enojado y se limitó a sentarse mascullando algo que sonó parecido a "mujer insolente".

Mari miró la fotografía por encima del hombro de Iyomi y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Yo… yo he visto a ese señor antes- tartamudeó.

Inmediatamente, nueve pares de ojos se fijaron en ella y cinco de ellos la atravesaron como cuchillos.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Es de vital importancia que lo recuerdes- insistió Duo.

-Bueno, no estoy del todo segura… pero se parecían bastante, así que supongo que era él…

-Dios, Mari, solo dilo.

-Si… lo siento. Fue en el festival de la escuela, hace un par de meses. En el que…- abrió los ojos y miró a Relena- en el que Relena se intoxicó.

Todos conocían el verdadero significado detrás de la supuesta intoxicación de Relena. Y eso los asustó aún más.

-Eso quiere decir que este tipo ya había intentado matarla antes- dijo Quatre pensativo- Ya falló una vez y la segunda fue una demostración muy burda de lo que podía hacer. Solo nos estaba poniendo a prueba. Ahora que ya conoce como actuamos será el doble de peligroso.

Heero frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo. Se acercó a Relena y se inclinó sobre ella para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. Ella se veía tranquila, pero él podía ver que trataba de esconder su miedo. Eso lo hizo enfadar aún más.

-A partir de hoy redoblaremos las medidas de seguridad. No irás sola para ninguna parte, ni siquiera saldrás con tus amigas sin uno de nosotros. De hecho, no quiero que te apartes de mí, bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Quedó claro?

Relena miró a Heero fijamente y, contrario a todo lo que esperaban, asintió lentamente. Todavía parecía en shock. Heero tomó su mano y apretó suavemente sus dedos. Relena sabía que aún no se sentía cómodo haciendo muestras de cariño en público, por lo que le agradeció el gesto. Cuando se calmó un poco, levantó la vista y la clavó en sus amigas.

-Tendrán que alejarse de mí.

-………

-Perdona, creo que me entró una sordera o locura temporal, ¿qué dijiste?- preguntó Hilde entre sorprendida y molesta.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que dije. Soy un peligro andante. Si están conmigo podrían salir lastimadas. Por ahora, quiero que…

-No- dijo Midi.

-Por favor, Midi….

-No- repitió- Puedes ahorrarte el discurso valiente y sacrificado, Lena, porque sinceramente no nos va a hacer efecto. Somos tus amigas y estaremos contigo, con loco terrorista o sin él.

-Pero…

-No logran entender la gravedad del caso- dijo Trowa- Este sujeto es capaz de todo. Si eso implica hacerles daño a ustedes para conseguir llegar a Relena, no duden que lo hará.

-Entendemos perfectamente la gravedad del asunto- dijo Iyomi, muy seria- Puede ser que ustedes crean que solo somos unas niñas ricas y mimadas, pero todas sabemos como es este cuento.

-Chicas, lo siento, pero Trowa tiene razón. Esto es más difícil de lo que creen.

-Perdona- lo interrumpió Mari- pero sabemos más de lo que creen. Sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer el hombre por ambición. Acabamos de terminar una guerra por eso y nosotras estuvimos más involucradas de lo que piensan.

-Ya basta- la paró Relena, antes de que la conversación se pusiera peligrosa- Escuchen, aprecio mucho lo que dicen, pero es por su bien.

-Ay, Lena, por favor- exclamó Hilde- Ya estamos mayorcitas para que nos andes cuidando. Y vas a necesitar una espátula para quitarnos de encima, porque nos pegaremos a ti como lapas. Así que mejor déjate de tonterías.

Relena quiso seguir insistiendo, pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil. Si había algo que tenía en común con esas cuatro chicas es que podían ser tan cabezotas como ella misma. Si se les metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no habría forma de quitarles la idea. Más le valía que se acostumbrara a la idea.

-De acuerdo- suspiró derrotada, aunque en el fondo se sentía conmovida y agradecida.

-¿De acuerdo?- se quejó Wufei- Permíteme discutir tu decisión, Relena…

-Ya deja de reclamar. Tu superior ha hablado- lo calló Iyomi con una sonrisa malévola. Sabía que le había dado donde dolía. En efecto, Wufei no respondió, pero no paró de murmurar cosas que sonaban como "mi superior…. una mujer es mi superior…."

Heero contempló la escena. Relena se había relajado un poco mientras sus amigas le jugaban bromas de cómo se iban a pegar a ella de tal manera que las encontraría hasta en la sopa. Se notaba que lo hacían para tranquilizarla y resultaba. Sus compañeros también estaban más tranquilos, exceptuando a Wufei, y comentaban los posibles sistemas de seguridad que podrían emplear. ¿Por qué él era el único que seguía nervioso? ¿Qué pasaba con su pensamiento racional de soldado perfecto? Por más que se esforzaba en pensar en la instalación de cámaras láser y termo detectores, sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia la posibilidad de que Relena pudiera sufrir algún daño. Frunció el ceño, aún más si era posible. Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos por Relena pudieran llegar a convertirse en una distracción tan peligrosa para su misión.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-¡¿Estás de broma?!

La mansión Peacecraft enterita tembló hasta sus cimientos. Los candelabros tintinearon, los libros se cayeron de sus estantes, los pajaritos volaron asustados y los sirvientes se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora entre esos hermanos.

-Por favor, hermano. Los vecinos van a pensar que estamos locos- dijo Relena tratando de calmar a su hermano. Generalmente no lo hubiera intentado, pero tenía una vena peligrosamente hinchada en el cuello y prefirió no correr riesgos.

-No tenemos vecinos, así que no me vengas con esas- respondió Miliardo fuera de sí- ¿Qué es eso de que quieres salir hoy en la noche? ¿Es que te has olvidado de que hace solo una semana te secuestraron?

-Claro que no lo he olvidado, no has dejado de recordármelo desde que salí de la enfermería. Pero tengo que seguir con mi vida, no puedo pasármela encerrada, moriré de claustrofobia.

La discusión tenía lugar en la biblioteca de la mansión. Relena había pedido hablar con su hermano en privado, pero no faltó mucho para que Noin y los pilotos se instalaran en el lugar. Estos no sabían a quien dar su apoyo, porque aunque Zechs tuviera razón con respecto a que era peligroso para Relena salir de casa, ella había tenido un comportamiento irreprochable durante esa semana. Se había quedado en cama todo el tiempo que quiso su hermano y en la escuela había pasado casi desapercibida, excusándose con sus compañeros diciendo que había estado con gripe. Nadie sospechaba nada y ella volvía a casa apenas salía de la escuela, saltándose incluso la práctica de animadoras. La verdad era que se merecía un descanso.

-Lo siento, Relena, pero es imposible.

-¡Por favor, Miliardo!

-No, es mi última palabra.

-¡No es justo!- exclamó la rubia ya perdiendo la paciencia- He hecho exactamente todo lo que me has dicho. ¡Es el cumpleaños de Iyomi! ¡Tengo que ir, es una de mis mejores amigas! Mira, si hasta invitó a los chicos, no tengo que ir sola…

-Relena, no lo hagas más difícil.

Ella lo miró con enojó y para su horror sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. ¡No! ¡No pensaba ponerse a llorar como una niñita mimada que no conseguía lo que quería! Pero era el cumpleaños de Iyomi… nunca había ido al cumpleaños de una amiga real. Cierto, antes muchas chicas la invitaban a sus fiestas, pero no eran amigas verdaderas, solo chicas que sentían gran admiración por ella o querían conseguir algo con su amistad. Iyomi y las demás era las únicas amigas que había tenido.

Mientras trataba de tragarse las lágrimas, Heero dio un paso adelante.

-Ni lo pienses, Yuy- gruñó Zechs.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que yo soy el primero en estar de acuerdo contigo cuando se trata de proteger a Relena.- dijo Heero seriamente. Se acercó hasta ponerse delante de su novia y miró fijamente a Zechs- No hago esto para dejarte como el malo de la película y quedar como el héroe. Pero creo que Relena se merece ir a esa fiesta. Su actitud ha sido ejemplar, nadie ha sospechado nada y ha obedecido todas nuestras órdenes. Además, si continúa sin efectuar sus actividades normales, Caine comenzará a sospechar que lo hemos descubierto. Es mejor que Relena continúe tal y como siempre, de esa forma él se relajará y actuará. Entonces lo atraparemos.

Miliardo lo miró largamente, considerando sus argumentos. Maldita sea, eran buenos.

-Te odio, Yuy- murmuró- Está bien, puedes ir, pero solo si te acompañan todos y no salgas de la casa de tu amiga.

-¡Gracias, hermano!- exclamó Relena abrazándolo fuertemente. Zechs puso los ojos en blanco, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. La verdad era que le alegraba hacer feliz a su hermanita.

Relena lo soltó y salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes darle un rápido beso de agradecimiento a su Heero, dejándolo todo sonrojado. Subió a su habitación y cerró de un golpe. Tenía que pensar en qué iba a ponerse.

Heero la vio irse con una sonrisa, pero ahora tenía que meterse en el papel de guardaespaldas. De seguro que Zechs les tendría un montón de instrucciones.

-Bueno, les tengo un montón de instrucciones- empezó Zechs.

-"Y que lo digas…"

-Esta chica Iyomi vive en una casa con una seguridad aceptable, pero dadas las circunstancias, deberán aumentarla. Por eso quiero que tres de ustedes vayan ahora a su casa para instalar las medidas necesarias. Los otros dos se quedaran conmigo para trazar un plan de protección completa para esta noche, desde que Relena crucé el marco de la puerta hasta que regrese. Heero, tú te quedas. Los demás pueden repartirse como quieran. Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista.

Parecía realmente molesto, así que se apresuraron y le obedecieron. Una vez afuera, se miraron entre sí. Tenían que decidir quiénes irían a instalar las medidas de seguridad. Heero sintió algo de alivio. Con lo poco que conocía a Iyomi, se alegraba de no ser él el que apareciera en su casa sin avisar para instalar un montón de cosas raras.

-Quatre debe ser uno de los que vaya- exclamó Duo sin piedad- Con tu cara de niño bueno no te pondrán muchos problemas.

-Pero… pero…- tartamudeó Quatre, pero todos sus compañeros parecieron estar de acuerdo. Tendría que aprender a ser más duro en el futuro.- Entonces Duo, tú también deberías venir. -Necesitamos a alguien con humor suficiente para que la srta. Iyomi no se enoje demasiado (N/A: uuff parece que puse a Iyomi como un monstruo =S)

-Muy bien, muy bien, hagámoslo así- dijo Trowa- Yo me quedaré con Heero y ustedes irán donde Iyomi. Y antes de que me reclamen- interrumpió las protestas de Wufei- permítanme recordarles que yo era miembro de Inteligencia en la base de los Preventivos. Si hay algo que sé hacer a la perfección es hacer planes.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ir a la casa de esa débil mujer?!

-Ya déjalo, Wu-man- dijo Duo con una sonrisa pícara- Además todos sabemos que Iyomi es capaz de romperte un brazo si quiere.

Wufei lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Eso fue porque estaba distraído!- refunfuñó sonrojado.

-Bueno, mientras antes vayamos, mejor.- suspiró Quatre- Heero, Trowa les encargo los planes. Trataremos de equipar la casa lo mejor posible.

-Claro, no se preocupen- sonrió Duo entusiasmado- Ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

-¿Por qué diablos no tocaste madera después de decir eso, Maxwell?- gruñó Wufei.

Los tres se hallaban delante de una lujosa mansión, quizás no tan enorme como la de los Peacecraft, pero tendría sus buenas 20 habitaciones.

-Hey, dije que sería sencillo, no rápido- trató de defenderse el trenzado, pero sus amigos lo ignoraron y comenzaron a desempacar el contenido de la mega camioneta que tenían detrás.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con la srta. Iyomi antes de llegar con toda la maquinaria.

-Te deseo suerte- masculló Wufei.

-Te escuche, Wu-man, y creo que si no eres tú quien habla con Iyomi es porque eres un cobarde redomado **que le teme a una débil MUJER**.

Duo dio en el clavo. Wufei estalló en llamas y le lanzó una mirada de locura asesina antes de caminar hasta la reja de la mansión como si cada pie pesara diez toneladas. Presionó el timbre con tal fuerza que lo dejó incrustado e hizo cortocircuito.

-Brillante, ahora tendremos que pagárselo- murmuró Duo.

-¿Diga?- habló una voz femenina a través del comunicador.

-Tenemos… que hablar… con Iyomi- susurró Wufei con la voz cargada de odio.

-Ella habla, ¿qué quieres?

-Que salgas.

-Pues por pedirlo así no lo haré. Adiós.

El fuego que rodeaba a Wufei aumentó como si le hubiera echado litros de gasolina. Le faltó poco para agarrar el auto y aventarlo contra la reja. Si no lo hizo, fue solo porque la camioneta pesaba un poco más de la cuenta.

-¡No lo arruines, Wufei! Pídeselo por favor- le aconsejó Quatre.

La mirada que le lanzó el chino hizo que el pelo se le pusiera de punta. Pero el consejo tuvo buen efecto. Wufei respiró MUY profundamente y volvió a apretar el botón que, quien sabe como, todavía funcionaba.

-¿No te dije que te fueras?- dijo la voz.

Aunque se podría haber cocido marshmellows alrededor de Wufei, logró controlarse.

-Por favor, necesitamos hablar de un tema importante. Es sobre Relena- le salió a regañadientes.

La voz no respondió, pero las puertas de la mansión se abrieron. Iyomi salió para recibirlos, porque al parecer no quería hacerlos entrar a su casa. Ya que se haya dignado a salir era demasiado, considerando que estaba en bata de baño y con el cabello mojado. Sin importarle la cara de los pilotos, se acercó y le habló a Wufei a través de la reja.

-Ahora, ¿qué es taaan importante como para sacar a una chica de la ducha?

-Es… es…- tartamudeó Wufei mirándola de una manera especial. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Acaso esa chica había logrado echar abajo los escudos del piloto 05?- ¡¡Es vergonzoso, mujer!! ¡¿Cómo no tienes decencia suficiente que te presentas en semejante atuendo?!

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Mejor no mires donde no te corresponde, pervertido.

Duo se atragantó con la risa contenida. La chica sabía responder, eso era seguro. Dio un paso adelante antes de que se armara una tercera guerra mundial.

-Lamentamos interrumpir tu… eehh…. aseo personal, Iyomi, pero nos enviaron a una misión especial.

-Si los mandaron como guardaespaldas, gracias, pero no, gracias- luego señaló a Wufei- Por lo menos él no. Estoy más a salvo si no me andan mirando las piernas.

-No no no, estas a salvo- se apresuró a corregir Quatre, viendo que el tic en la ceja del chino aumentaba- Es por Relena. La autorizaron a venir a tu fiesta, pero dadas las circunstancias, debemos instalar medidas extras de seguridad a tu casa.

Iyomi lanzó una mirada suspicaz al montón de cajas que habían sacado del auto. Dada la cantidad y el tamaño de algunas, no creía que solo tuvieran cámara de seguridad o detectores de metales.

-Supongo que tendré que dejarles entrar- dijo al final. Viendo la cara de alivio de los chicos, alzó una mano para que no se calmaran tan rápido- Condiciones: NO pueden entrar a mi habitación, me da igual lo que pueda pasar, es área restringida, como dicen ustedes los soldados. NO pueden interferir con el trabajo de los decoradores, banquetera o el DJ. Y no me hablen a menor de que sea estrictamente necesario. Tengo mucho que hacer aún. ¿Quedó claro?

-Como el agua- respondieron Quatre y Duo. Wufei solo gruñó.

Iyomi sacó un llavero del bolsillo de su bata con un montón de llaves. Después de un rato, encontró la correcta y les abrió la reja. Dejó que Duo y Quatre entraran sin problemas, pero cuando Wufei iba a cruzar la reja, ella le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

-¿Qué quieres, mujer?

-Más te vale que empieces a dirigirte de una manera más amable si no quieres que te rompa la crisma - le soltó la pelinegra.

-¿Para eso me paras?

-No, también para declararte mi más loco y apasionado amor- al ver que Wufei se congelaba, puso los ojos en blanco- Idiota. Quería avisar que mi madre ha enviado sus propias invitaciones. Ella trabaja en el ministerio de protección nacional, así que probablemente habrá gente del gobierno. Ya sabes, para esa gente es de lo más normal asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de la colega que con suerte saludas en el pasillo.- se encogió de hombros- Pensé que deberían saberlo.

-Parece que no eres tan tonta como creí.- dijo Wufei, pensando demasiado en lo que le acababan de decir como para asimilar lo que estaba diciendo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué diablos…?- exclamó Duo, sacando su arma, imitado por Quatre. Buscaron el peligro, pero solo vieron pasar a una furibunda Iyomi que, con grandes zancadas, los adelantó y entró en la casa.

Aturdidos, se dieron vuelta y ahí estaba Wufei, caminando tranquilamente y cargando una de las cajas. Tenía una mano rosa brillante marcada en la mejilla.

-No pregunten- masculló mientras los pasaba.

Quatre y Duo se miraron y optaron por hacerle caso.

Los tres comenzaron a desempacar las miles de cajas. Como todo buen animé, llegaron a sacar tanta maquinaria extraña que hicieron una buena montaña a la entrada de la mansión. Entre todas las cosas raras había cámaras de seguridad incluso del porte de un botón, detectores de metales, de calor, de energía, de movimiento y de todo lo que sea posible detectar, gafas de visión nocturna, diversas armas desde metralletas a simples semiautomáticas, porras eléctricas, granadas, esposas, y todo lo que a ustedes se les ocurra, que a mí ya se me acabo la imaginación.

-No piensan meter todo eso en mi casa, ¿verdad?- preguntó Iyomi, que los observaba pasmada apoyada en el umbral de su puerta.

-Lo sentimos, srta. Iyomi, pero le aseguro que manejamos todo esto a la perfección. Nos tomamos muy seriamente nuestro trabajo- contestó Quatre con una dulce sonrisa.

-Eso espero- dijo la chica mientras veía como Duo hacía malabares con granadas de gas lacrimógeno- porque no quiero que mi cumpleaños termine con algún inocente en el hospital. Eso está un poco alejado de mi idea de diversión.

Con esa pequeña advertencia, la chica los dejó y los pilotos comenzaron su trabajo. Tenían que colocar más de ciento cincuenta artefactos en menos de tres horas. Sería una larga tarde.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Los cinco pilotos esperaban a Relena en el vestíbulo de la casa. Dado que la fiesta era formal, todos iban de traje y se las estaban arreglando en ocultar sus armas en tan incómodas chaquetas.

-¿Por qué los bolsillos son tan pequeños?- refunfuñaba Duo, empujando su arma en el bolsillo interno de su traje. Un "craaack" lo hizo detenerse- Genial, ahora rompí el estúpido bolsillo.

Heero ocultaba sus propias armas en su cinturón mientras discutía con Miliardo acerca de las medidas de seguridad con las que Relena debería contar.

-Sé razonable, Zechs. Hemos repasado esto mil veces, los chicos pusieron la última tecnología en la casa de Iyomi. No será necesario recurrir a…

-Yo diré lo que es o no necesario, Yuy- gruñó Zechs- Uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso…

-¿Eres o no el soldado perfecto? Harás lo que yo te diga.

-¡Pero no puedo acompañar a Relena al baño!

-¡Lo harás y punto! Y si te rehúsas, pues entonces que no vaya al baño. Ya está mayorcita, podrá aguantarse unas horas.

-Ahí viene- los interrumpió Noin con el típico gotanic en la cabeza.

Todos giraron para verla bajar y a Heero se le cortó la respiración. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido color turquesa que le quedaba un poco por sobre las rodillas y flotaba con cada paso que daba. Se amarraba detrás del cuello, tenía una especie de cinturilla que remarcaba su figura y un ligero escote en V que, aunque no era nada atrevido, dejaba claro que ya no era una pequeña niña. Como adorno, llevaba un pequeño colgante y se había dejado el cabello suelto.

Miliardo sintió algo extraño cuando vio a su hermanita bajar de esa manera. No estaba escandalizado, ni mucho menos. Relena se veía muy hermosa, pero no dejaba de estar decente. No, lo que sentía era algo muy parecido al orgullo. Orgullo de que su pequeña hermana, a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, se convirtiera en la mujer que era.

-Te ves muy bien- le dijo cariñosamente mientras la ayudaba a bajar los últimos escalones.

-Vaya, viniendo de ti, eso es todo un cumplido- se burló ella con una sonrisa- Te lo agradezco.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia Heero y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la mirada con su cara seria de siempre, pero sintió un repentino calor en sus mejillas. La sonrisa de Relena aumentó mientras lo cogía del brazo.

-Por favor, ten cuidado- le dijo su hermano muy en serio. Se veía tan preocupado que Relena no se atrevió a hacerse la graciosa.

-Te lo prometo.

-Muy bien. Ya váyanse y recuerden, los quiero aquí a las dos, ni un minuto más.

Relena volvió a sonreírle. Le había costado un mundo convencer a su hermano que la dejara hasta un horario normal. Había vencido.

Edward (N/A: el mayordomo, ¿se acuerdan xD? Me había olvidado de su existencia…) les abrió la puerta con aire solemne. Los pilotos salieron primero, dejando a la feliz pareja detrás. Comentando la fiesta que se les venía encima con diferentes niveles de entusiasmo, entraron en la limosina que los esperaba en la entrada.

Heero estaba por seguirlos cuando sintió a Relena tirarlo suavemente del brazo para que se detuviera. Cuando la miró interrogante, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó suavemente. Heero se quedó de una pieza y no atinó a nada. Aún la miraba con sorpresa cuando se separó de él con una sonrisa.

-Solo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por convencer a mi hermano de ir esta noche- le explicó.

-Bueno, al parecer voy a tener que interferir a tu favor más seguido- le contestó y Relena se rió por lo sugerentes de sus palabras contrastadas con la seriedad típica de su rostro.

-También hay otras cosas que puedes hacer- sugirió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por favor, ilústrame.

-Bueno, para empezar, podrías alabar un poco mi aspecto…

Heero la miró con tal intensidad que las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta y sintió como se ruborizaba.

-Eres lo más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida- susurró Heero, acariciando su mejilla sonrojada con la yema de los dedos. (N/A: ¡¡¡Me derrito!!! .)

Esta vez, su beso no lo atrapó desprevenido. Abrazó su cintura y acarició su espalda, sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de la tela del vestido. Relena se estremeció mientras sus manos se perdieron en el pelo del piloto.

-¡Oigan, tórtolos!- les gritó Duo desde la limosina. Heero y Relena se separaron medio aturdidos y lo miraron- ¡Dejen de besuquearse que ya tendrán tiempo para eso! Estamos llegando tarde.

A Heero le comenzó un tic en la ceja y en medio segundo ideó un plan para estrangular a Duo de forma que los demás no intervinieran, pero Relena lo estropeó al sujetarle el brazo y desarmarlo con una sonrisa.

-Él tiene razón. Ya tendremos tiempo para esto.

Heero alzó una ceja y la miró divertido. Le ofreció su brazo pomposamente y ella lo aceptó de la misma forma, riéndose. Y juntos se subieron a la limosina.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

Uuuuff…. me quedó casi el doble de lo normal xD. Espero que les haya gustado. Poco a poquito vamos tomando confianza con las escenas románticas y recuerden, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

En el próximo capítulo probablemente habrá acción de nuevo, pero como se me acabaron las vacaciones y estoy en periodo final de clases, mis adorados profes me van a poner pruebas todos los días. Así que pido paciencia xD

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y ojalá sigan haciéndolo, que me motivan aún más!

¡Nos vemos!


	17. La Fiesta

¡HoOoLaA! Perdon por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero estaba en periodo de preparación especial para la prueba para entrar a la universidad (O____o!!!!) y acabo de terminar hoy. Queria subir este capi pronto, porque seguramente no tendre vida propia hasta después del 3 de diciembre que es cuando termino con todo, asi que me tendrán que esperar tantito….

En fin, les dejo de hablar y que disfruten!

-

-

Capítulo dieciséis La Fiesta

-

La mansión de Iyomi era todo un espectáculo. Incluso desde fuera se escuchaba la música y se notaban las luces de colores. Cientos de jóvenes, la mayoría de la escuela, llegaron junto a ellos, charlando y riendo animadamente. Los vestidos de las chicas parecían un verdadero mar de colores, contrastando con el negro y blanco de los hombres. Definitivamente, era la fiesta juvenil más elegante de todas a las que los pilotos habían ido.

Corrección… era la única fiesta juvenil elegante a la que habían ido.

Relena se bajó feliz de la limosina y condujo a Heero y a los demás hacia la entrada. Allí los esperaban guardias de seguridad vestidos al estilo hombres de negro. Los detuvieron para revisarlos con los detectores de metal. Comenzaron con Relena, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, demasiado lentamente para gusto de Heero, y luego revisaron su bolso, para enojo de ella. Una vez la consideraron limpia la dejaron pasar y le hicieron una seña a Heero.

Él dio un paso adelante y los guardias comenzaron su inspección. Al segundo, el detector lanzó un pitido. De hecho, los detectores de ambos guardias lanzaban pitidos que aumentaban su frecuencia con cada movimiento.

-Muy bien, chico. Comienza a sacar todo lo que sea metálico o tendremos problemas- gruñó uno de los tipos.

Heero frunció el ceño en una mirada asesina que congeló al hombre. Sin dejar de torturarlo con la mirada, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una credencial.

-Somos parte de la seguridad. Todos nosotros- dijo señalando a sus amigos.

Los guardias se miraron. Vaya, cada vez eran menores.

-De acuerdo, pero de todas maneras necesitamos saber que llevas encima.

Heero suspiró. Se llevó las manos al interior de la chaqueta y sacó dos pistolas, un par de esposas, y una porra eléctrica. Luego de los pantalones sacó otro par de armas y tres granadas. Finalmente se agachó y, de la suela de su zapato, aparecieron mágicamente tres navajas.

Relena se llevó una mano a la frente.

Los guardias, demasiado asombrados para hablar, le hicieron una seña afirmativa y ni se molestaron en revisar a los demás. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Heero había vuelto a meter todo su arsenal entre sus ropas.

-Realmente ¿era eso necesario?- preguntó Relena.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Iyomi los esperaba en el recibidor. Estaba deslumbrante con su vestido de un rosa impactante, sin espalda y tirantes cruzados por detrás. Un grupo de de chicos la miraban con la baba en la boca desde una esquina, bien lejos por si ella se llegaba a dar cuenta.

-¡Relena!- exclamó la pelinegra feliz, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga- Me alegro mucho que vinieras.

-Créeme, yo también- se rió ella devolviéndole el abrazo y entregándole su regalo- Espero que te guste.

-Muchas gracias. Le pondré tu nombre y lo abriré más tarde. Vamos, pasa. Las chicas están adentro.

Entonces reparó en la presencia de los pilotos, quienes apenas habían abierto la boca. También ellos llevaban pequeños regalos, ya que apenas habían tenido tiempo para preocuparse de eso.

-Todo un detalle, considerando que les avisaron esta tarde- les sonrió Iyomi. Aceptó sus regalos y los hizo pasar a todos.

Iyomi había transformado la sala y el comedor de su mansión en una pista de baile con bar incluido. También había dejado abiertas las puertas del jardín, donde la música se escuchaba igual de bien y el ambiente estaba menos cargado. Estaba todo bellamente decorado, con globos y guirnaldas de flores. En un rincón apartado, el DJ revisaba su colección de discos, mientras manejaba el equipo.

-¡Hola Lena, chicos!

Todos se volvieron para ver llegar a las demás amigas de Relena. Duo se sonrojó al ver a Hilde. Kami, ¿en qué momento su ex compañera de trabajo se había vuelto tan bonita? Porque estaba deslumbrante con ese vestido morado oscuro. Hilde pareció notar su mirada extraña, y dio un giro para que lo viera de todos los ángulos.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido, Duo?

-Es muy hermosa… digo, es muy bonito- respondió el trenzado, enredándose entero y haciendo reir a Hilde, quien lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a la pista.

-Vaya, la cosa avanza- susurró Mari a las demás, riendo.

Ella también estaba muy bonita con un vestido naranja que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y estilizaba su figura. Parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con su prima, porque Midi también llevaba un vestido largo, de un rojo encendido.

-Bueno, chicos, las cosa es así- explicó Iyomi, en su papel de anfitriona- Pueden estar tanto aquí como en el jardín. Los baños de chicas están subiendo la escalera a la derecha y los de hombres afuera, al lado de la piscina. Pueden pedir los que quieran para beber, pero aviso que al primer estúpido que se emborrache, lo saco a patadas. ¿Quedó claro?

Todos asintieron. Iyomi volvió a la pista con el resto de sus invitados. Mari invitó a Trowa, Quatre y Wufei a ir afuera con ella y Midi para que conocieran a algunas personas y Heero y Relena se quedaron solos.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Creía que había quedado claro que sabía bailar- respondió Heero alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que sí- rió Lena- no es un reto, lo prometo.

Tomando su mano, lo llevó a la pista. Heero la siguió, aunque no de muy buena gana. Pero una vez entró en calor, recordó cómo lo había hecho en esa fiesta y se relajó un poco. Además, le gustaba ver a Relena bailar.

Le sonrió levemente mientras tomaba sus manos. Cuando ella le sonrió de vuelta, hasta el asunto de Caine se le borró de la cabeza. Por una vez, se permitió disfrutar como un adolescente normal.

-

-

Midi observaba la conversación más que participar en ella. Su prima parecía haber hecho buenas migas con Quatre y ambos conversaban apasionadamente sobre la posibilidad de salvar la selva del Amazonas. Trowa y Wufei tampoco parecían entender mucho del tema, por lo que comenzaron a comentar entre ellos el estado de seguridad de la casa. Con un suspiro, Midi se alejó para buscar algo de beber.

Mientras se servía un jugo de frutilla, un chico se le acercó. Ella lo reconoció como miembro del equipo de basketball, aunque nunca habían hablado, a ellos les encantaba verlas en la práctica de animadoras. Se fijó que tenía un gran vaso ya vacío y su paso era algo tembloroso.

-"Oh, oh."

Trató de realizar una retirada discreta, pero la acorraló antes de que pudiera volver con los demás.

-Ooyyee- le dijo, arrastrando la voz como el clásico borrachín- Mily ¿no?

-Es Midi, en realidad. Lo siento, pero me están esperando…- respondió ella suavemente tratando de irse, pero el tipo la sujetó del brazo.

-No te vayass, Mily. Hace tiempo que quería conocerte. A ti y a tus amigass. Te vess guapa con tu traje de animadora.

-Gracias, pero tengo que irme- dijo Midi, ya nerviosa, tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-También te vess guapa ahora- murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. El aliento le apestaba a alcohol.

Midi le dio un empujón y trató de irse, pero el tipo volvió a tomarle la mano.

-Vamoss, Mily… tú también quieres…

-Creo que quedó bastante claro que ella no quiere.

Midi miró sorprendida como Trowa agarraba la mano del tipo con fuerza, obligándolo a soltarla.

-Eeh, amigo, que esso duele…

-Esa es la idea. Ahora recomiendo que te alejes de ella si no quieres que te duela aun más- dijo Trowa fríamente. La mirada que le lanzó al tipo fue suficiente para despejarle un poco la mente y, de paso, despertarle el instinto de supervivencia.

-Sssi… claro, lo siento- tartamudeó antes de irse, con paso atolondrado.

Trowa lo observó irse para luego mirar a Midi, que estaba a su lado y no había dicho ni una palabra.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.

-Bien- dijo él y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera!- se le salió a la chica antes de que pudiera contenerse.

Trowa se volvió hacia ella. Había bajado la cabeza y estaba algo sonrojada. No habían hablado desde que trabajaron juntos para la obra del festival, pero era obvio que quería hablar con él. Y no tenía que ser un genio para saber de qué quería hablar.

-No creo que sea un buen momento- susurró Trowa.

Ella asintió. Se esperaba su rechazo.

-Lo siento- murmuró Midi, sintiendo con horror que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- lo siento tanto.

Tratando de no hacer una escena melodramática, le dio la espalda y se alejó aparentemente con tranquilidad. Pero cada paso le rompía el corazón. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él la odiaba y con razón.

-Te creo.

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo a su lado. Pero aún más la sorprendieron sus palabras. Lo miró, aún con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, esperando que dijera algo más.

Trowa se vio reflejado en esos ojos grises. Hacía mucho que no los veía tan fijamente. Había verdadera tristeza y arrepentimiento en ellos. Suspiró. No sabía a quién quería engañar. Quizás a sí mismo, insistiéndose que aquella mujer era malvada y cruel. Pero esa había sido su visión de niño, de un niño a quien acababan de matar a todos sus compañeros. Ahora lo veía claro e incluso podía entenderlo. Ella solo había sido una víctima más de la guerra. Solo había sido una desgraciada niña que debía mantener una familia y que lo hizo de la única forma que encontró.

¿Acaso era diferente a él? ¿Con qué derecho podía seguir culpándola, cuando él había hecho cosas mucho peores, también por un noble ideal?

Otro suspiro.

-Todavía hay un niño que te resiente por lo que hiciste- le dijo al fin- pero ya no soy un niño, Midi. Acepto tus disculpas y sugiero que comencemos de nuevo- le tendió la mano.

Midi sintió una solitaria lágrima correr por su mejilla, pero se la secó antes que terminara su recorrido. Por primera vez en años, sentía como si un peso la hubiera abandonado. Sonrió a Trowa y cogió su mano.

-

Iyomi iba de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que todo funcionara correctamente y que todos la estuvieran pasando genial. Vio a Relena bailando con Heero, ambos con una mirada de enamorados tan empalagosa que le sacaron una sonrisa. Hilde y Duo también bailaban, ella riéndose de las payasadas del trenzado. Su sonrisa aumentó cuando se encontró con Mari y Quatre, quienes le pidieron su opinión acerca del mejor método para salvar a las ballenas. Para su sorpresa, también se encontró con Midi conversando amablemente con Trowa. ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿En qué momento de su cumpleaños las personas más acomplejadas del planeta habían hecho las paces?

-"Oh, Dios… siempre supe que mi cumpleaños era especial…"

Solo encontró una persona que no parecía estar reventandose de felicidad por estar en tan maravillosa celebración. Gruñó. Maldita sea, ¿Quién se creía ese Chang que la obligaba a preocuparse de que se divirtiera? Por un momento considero seriamente dejarlo ahí apoyado en la pared y preocuparse de divertirse ella, pero sus buenos modales terminaron imponiéndose.

-"Maldición, ya viene esa mujer…"

Wufei gruñó cuando vio que esa mujer se le acercaba. Por un momento considero seriamente en darse la vuelta y fingir que no la había visto, pero su poca caballerosidad terminó imponiéndose.

La miró desganado pararse frente a él con las manos en las caderas y expresión irritada. ¿Además venía a regañarlo? Que Kami lo salvara…

-Escucha, Chang- soltó Iyomi- No eres mi persona favorita en el planeta ni mucho menos, pero soy la anfitriona y es mi deber asegurarme que todos se divierten. Así que te agradecería que te quitaras la cara de troglodita soporífero y por lo menos fingieras que lo pasas increíblemente. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que eres una insolente, mujer- respondió Wufei con un tic en la ceja.

-No creo que seas el indicado para hablar de buenas formas. Ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre, maleducado.

-¿Para qué distinguirte? Nada te hace especial- dijo Wufei, sabiendo que eso haría que abriera los ojos con sorpresa, soltara un sollozo y se alejara corriendo después de haberle gritado idiota o algo por el estilo. Siempre funcionaba.

-¿Nada especial?- preguntó Iyomi y, para extrañeza del chino, parecía que la risa bailaba en su voz- Te recomiendo que me eches una buena ojeada, Chang.

En contra de sus deseos, así lo hizo. La miró de pies a cabeza, tratando de mostrar indiferencia, aunque su subconsciente lo traicionó pensando en que la chica tenía algo de atractivo.

-¿Te das cuenta?- dijo Iyomi con una sonrisa triunfante y dando un giro delante de él- Soy una chica guapa e inteligente y lo mejor es que me lo creo. Y sé que debajo de tu arrogancia me encuentras increíblemente sexy. Así que no te atrevas a decir que no soy especial.

Con esa última burla, Iyomi le dio la espalda con elegancia y se marchó, dejando a un Wufei completamente estupefacto.

-Qué la encuentro…….. ¿¿¿sexy???

-

-

Maravillosa.

Esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describir la noche. Maravillosa.

Habían dejado la pista de baile para tomar un poco de aire. Heero había estado de lo más considerado y había bailado con ella hasta que no pudo más. Incluso en un momento había besado su frente, un gesto de cariño que jamás ni en diez mil años habría hecho en público antes. Y para rematar, no eran ni siquiera las doce, le quedaban más de dos horas en esa increíble fiesta.

Heero tomó su mano para llevarla al jardín, mientras Relena creía que iba flotando entre nubes. Afuera también estaban Duo, Quatre y Hilde, asi que se les unieron.

-Wow… percibo un notorio avance desde "fría máquina de matar" a "adolescente común con hormonas"- exclamó Duo dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. Inmediatamente, Heero le lanzó una de sus "miraditas"- Retiro lo dicho…. Eso debió haber sido un lapsus, el sujeto de estudio sigue tan terminator como siempre.

-Te las estás buscando Duo- le advirtió Hilde, sin evitar que se le asomara una sonrisa- mejor será que mantengas la boca cerrada.

-Como ordenes, preciosa- respondió el trenzado alegremente, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Hilde. Para sorpresa de los demás, ella no se apartó y a Relena no le pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de su rostro.

-¿A dónde se fue Mari?- preguntó para desviar la atención- hace poco la vi contigo, Quatre.

-Sí, es que tenía que hablar con Midi, algo respecto al cuidado de sus hermanos. Dijo que volvía en seguida- respondió el rubio con su eterna sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Ya lo creo que volverá en seguida….- dijo Duo riéndose- ¡¡¡Eeeehh, Q-man!!! Ya sabia yo que había un don Juan muy, pero muuuy enterrado en tu interior…. Estas usando tus encantos de niño rico y bueno para que Mari caiga rendida a tus pies ¿Eh?

Relena sonrió. Ya se imaginaba que algo pasaba entre el piloto del Sandrock y su querida amiga, pero gracias a Duo ya podía estar segura de eso. Al pobre Quatre se le subieron los colores y empezó a tartamudear negativas tan enclenques que hasta Heero alzó una ceja como diciendo "si claro, esa no te la compra ni tu abuela"

-En serio, Duo. La srta. Mari es una persona muy interesante y tenemos ideas similares, pero no compartimos sentimientos de esa envergadura- insistió el rubio.

-Sí claro. Cuando empiezas a hablar raro es porque estás mintiendo, Quatre. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

Quatre, completamente rojo, estuvo a punto de volver a negarlo todo cuando, de la nada, apareció Mari a su lado.

-¡Vengan, vamos a cantarle a Iyomi!- exclamó feliz. Luego se volvió hacia Quatre- ¿Te sientes mal, Quatre?

Mientras Duo estallaba en carcajadas y Quatre se deshacía en explicaciones que nadie entendió, entraron a la casa, donde ya varios se habían reunido alrededor de la cumpleañera, que miraba feliz la torta con dieciocho velas que su madre sostenía frente a ella. Cuando se hubieron reunido todos y cantaron "cumpleaños feliz", llegó la hora de los deseos.

-¡Piensa en nosotras!- exclamó Hilde riéndose.

-Mujeres…. Son tan ridículas- murmuró nuestro amado chinito. Creyo que lo había dicho en voz baja, pero la mirada de Iyomi le demostró lo contrario.

Para su sorpresa, la chica lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa maligna y, tomando aire, apagó las velitas de un soplo. Todos aplaudieron y sus amigas se acercaron para abrazarla.

-¿Qué pediste?- pregunto Midi.

-Oh, ya sabes lo que dicen….. si te cuento no se cumplirá- respondió Iyomi guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oh, vamos Iyomi cuéntanos!- dijo Hilde

-No

-¡Anda dimeee!

-Que no

-Por favooor….

-¿Sabes? Estar mucho tiempo cerca del trenzado ese te está empezando a afectar.

Relena escuchó el intercambio con una sonrisa, que de un momento a otro se le borró de la cara. Con una extraña expresión, se inclinó hacia una lado, intentando ver por sobre el mar humano que había en el jardín.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Heero.

-No… es solo que me pareció ver…- dejo la frase inconclusa- No importa.

Heero frunció el ceño y, disimuladamente, miró en la dirección que ella había visto antes. Su entrenada mirada capaz de detectar minas enterradas descubrió a las personas que Relena había creído ver. Estaban charlando amablemente con una mujer de mediana edad, probablemente la madre de Iyomi, y estaban vestidos formalmente.

A pesar de que nunca los había visto personalmente, Heero los reconoció. Dos de ellos eran parte del ministerio de defensa del país, mientras que la tercera era la nueva ministra de relaciones exteriores, lease la reemplazante de Relena.

Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Duo, quien se disculpó y dejó a Quatre con la palabra en la boca para seguirlo a un rincón aparte.

-¿Sabías que hay gente del gobierno en este lugar?- dijo Heero mirando para otro lado, fingiendo hablar de cualquier tema superficial.

-Sí, algo dijo Wufei de que la madre de Iyomi trabaja en el ministerio de protección nacional y que invitaría a algunos colegas. Ya sabes, cortesía política.

-¿Y en ningún momento se te pasó por esa trenzada cabeza el informarme de esto?

- ¡Ey, vaya carácter!- murmuró Duo- Creo que…… podría habérseme olvidado.

Heero se pasó la mano por la cabeza, despeinándose mas si es que era posible. ¿Por qué, en nombre de todo el gundamiun del mundo, tenía que trabajar con mentecatos como Duo?

-Bueno relájate. De todas maneras, Relena ya está hablando con ellos.- dijo Duo tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-¿Qué ella que?

Heero se volvió rápidamente y sí, los peces gordos del gobierno se habían aprovechado de su ausencia y estaban acosando de preguntas a Relena. Lanzandole una última mirada a su trenzado compañero, prometiendo una lenta y dolorosa tortura, fue a tratar de salvar a su novia.

Relena sí estaba bastante incomoda. Apenas había reconocido a esos peces gordos del gobierno había tratado de huir, pero la acorralaron antes de que lo lograra. Inmediatamente empezaron con sus preguntas políticas, comentando la realidad del país y las medidas que podrían tomarse. Incluso, su reemplazante, Nora O´Riley, intentó pedirle uno que otro consejo.

-Las cosas están mejor, mucho mejor que el año pasado, desde luego- comentaba .

-Por supuesto, aunque la hemos echado de menos, srta. Peacecraft. Las reuniones no son lo mismo sin sus inspiradores discursos.

-¿Cree que podríamos juntarnos a tomarnos un café para discutir este asunto de nuestra relación con los Estados Unidos?- preguntaba ansiosa la nueva ministra de relaciones exteriores. Al parecer, no tenía nada de raro que una mujer de cuarenta y tres años pidiera consejo a una de diecisiete.

-Me siento halagada- respondió Relena, compartiendo una mirada de impaciencia con Hilde- pero verán señores, estoy en la fiesta de una amiga y…..

-He escuchado sobre sus accidentes, srta. Relena- siguió uno de los ministros, sin importarle mucho la interrupción- Aunque a decir verdad, ya nadie los llama así ahora.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor Mckinnon?- preguntó Relena alerta. Esto se estaba saliendo de madre.

-Bueno querida, todos hemos sido blanco de algunos revolucionarios en algún momento de nuestra vida- respondió el sujeto, sin darse cuenta el efecto que tenían sus palabras, muy ocupado en la observación de unas jóvenes risueñas que no estaban muy lejos- Lo que me sorprende es que sigan contra usted incluso cuando se retiró de la vida pública.

-No sé de qué me habla- dijo Relena fríamente.

Justo en ese momento, Heero apareció para rescatarla. Y por su mirada, podía apostar a que estaba enfadado. Muy, pero muuuuy enfadado.

-Disculpen, pero ella ya no es una figura pública. Les sugiero que se retiren- el tono de Heero era bastante educado, pero sus ojos aseguraban que si no le hacían caso, los torturaría lenta y dolorosamente. Y lo disfrutaría.

Por suerte, los señores era los suficientemente listos para entender el mensaje. Con una disculpa que nadie entendió, se retiraron de inmediato. Relena suspiro de alivio, pero había algo que aún la molestaba. ¿Cómo podían saber que alguien había tratado de matarla? La única vez que se hizo un poco público fue cuando la envenenaron, y aun entonces había inventado una infección intestinal y la prensa se dio por satisfecha. Y nadie se había enterado de lo del festival…… ¿o sí?

No podía dejar que la gente lo supiera. Si la noticia de que alguien estaba tratando de matarla salía a los medios, nadie podía garantizar la respuesta del público. Aunque ya no formaba parte de la política, era reconocida y por derecho de sangre, heredera de aquel reino. Había quienes la querían y quienes preferían quitarla del medio. No quería darles una excusa para comenzar otro conflicto.

Heero contempló la cara de preocupación de su novia y lamentó haberla dejado sola. Pero ahora solo podía asegurarse de que esos tipos no se le acercaran más.

-No quiero que pierdan de vista a esos sujetos. No los quiero ni a cinco metros de ella. ¿Entendido?- le susurró a Duo y a Quatre. Ellos solo asintieron, también preocupados.

Heero tomó la mano de Relena y la llevó al interior de la casa, mientras ella se dejaba guiar sin decir nada. Atravesaron la abarrotada sala y llegaron a la cocina. Allí había una puerta que daba a un pequeño jardín trasero que estaba totalmente vacío.

Relena miró extrañada a Heero mientras él realizaba una rápida inspección del lugar asegurándose de que fuera seguro.

-¿Me vas a decir de qué va todo esto?

Heero la miró como si estuviera preguntando algo muy obvio.

-Pensé que querrías un rato a solas después de ser acorralada por esos buitres.

Una mezcla de sorpresa y ternura invadieron a Relena. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a que Heero pensara tanto en ella y que tuviera esos detalles.

-¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Cada vez es más fácil saber que quieres.

-¿Sabes que quiero ahora?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa y acercándose a él.

Heero ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo pensar. Relena soltó una risa antes de que se inclinara para besarla. Todo lo relacionado con la política desapareció de su cabeza instantáneamente mientras sentía las manos de Heero bajar por su espalda hasta sus caderas. Suspiró mientras enterraba las manos en su pelo y sentía que Heero la empujaba suavemente hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Su beso cada vez se profundizaba más y, cuando ya no le quedaba aire, Heero se separó unos milímetros, pero solo para depositar suaves besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego bajar a su cuello. Relena suspiró otra vez.

La mano de Heero estaba a punto de bajar por sus caderas, cuando su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su vestido.

Tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba pasando, para luego separarse un poco, ambos sonrojados y un poco avergonzados. Mientras maldecía al inventor de esos aparatos, Relena sacó su celular y miró quién era el inconsciente. Numero no registrado.

-¿Diga?- contestó, todavía algo molesta y agitada.

-Vaya, por tu voz creo que interrumpí algo importante.

-¿Quién habla?

-¿No me reconoces? Me decepcionas, querida prima.

Relena se congeló. Por supuesto que reconocía esa voz. Había formado parte de sus pesadillas desde que le habían mostrado su foto, días atrás.

-¿Caine?- preguntó con voz trémula. A su lado, Heero se envaró.

-Bravo, chica. Pero no me trates tan informal, después de todo, somos familia. Aunque te prohíbo que me llames Willy o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Relena mirando a Heero nerviosa. Él se acercó para tratar de escuchar lo que ese bastardo decía mientras se maldecía por no tener su equipo para rastrear llamadas.

-Oh, nada en especial. Solo saber como estabas. Al parecer, has pasado por unos tiempos difíciles. Aunque no lo suficientes me atrevo a decir.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es que acaso es tan importante para ti piratear información de otros países? ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Heero puso los ojos en blanco. No podía esperar que Relena no terminara su discurso sin una frase de ese estilo.

-Te has vuelto maleducada, prima. Y para tu información, no hay nada mejor que piratear información ajena. ¿Es que puedes imaginarte el poder que tendríamos en el extranjero? Las grandes potencias se inclinarían a nuestros pies. Pensé que querrías lo mejor para tu país.

-Claro que lo quiero. Por eso mismo creo que tu proyecto es una estupidez rematada- otro gesto de dolor por parte de Heero- Una cosa así solo desataría que todo el mundo se volviera contra el reino de Sanc, incluso las colonias estarían en nuestra contra.

-Bueno, sabía que no lo entenderías de todas maneras. En todo caso, solo llamaba para saludarte y para saber de ti. Como no has salido mucho en las noticias apenas logro enterarme de cómo estas. Pero hela aquí, gozando de una fiesta juvenil, como una adolescente cualquiera junto a sus amigas y su novio… .. todo un encanto.

Relena se paralizo al escuchar eso. Cruzo una mirada con Heero, quien parecía igual de confundido.

-¿Qué quieres…..?

-Por cierto, me agrada tu vestido. El azul te queda maravilloso.

Heero cubrió a Relena con su cuerpo apenas escuchó esas palabras. Ese maldito bastardo estaba ahí, observándolos.

-Adiós querida prima, y recuerda…. ten los ojos abiertos, uno nunca sabe quien esta a tu lado- se escuchó una suave risa antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

¡¡Wiii!! Otro capitulo terminado!!! ¿Les gusto? Espero….

El malo de la película se va mostrando poco a poquito, pero si que deja la $%& cuando aparece xD En el prox cap. Relena va a tener que tomar una decisión sobre que hacer con respecto a este tipo para que no siga arruinándole sus momentos con Heero…

Ojala me lleguen haaaartos reviews, me da igual que sean criticas, tomatazos, alabanzas (serán bien recibidas!) y va a sonar un poco patético, pero les pido que me encomienden a Dios, Buda, Kami-sama, la Madre Tierra, o cualquiera sea la entidad divina en que crean, para que me vaya bien en mi prueba para la universidad T-T miren que soy solo un poco ambiciosa y necesito un excelente puntaje……

En fin…. ya les contare como me fue. Nos veremos pronto!!!


	18. Entrenamiento

Holas!! Lamento mucho la demora, pero entre el estudio, las vacaciones y la universidad se me arma un lio increíble! Pero weno, nunca es demasiado tarde ¿no? Así que aquí les dejo una nueva entrega, ¡Disfruten!

Capitulo Diecisiete: Entrenamiento

-

-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Duo se volvió hacia Heero, con toda la intención de hacer uno que otro puchero y preguntar repetidas veces "¿por que? ¿por que?" con una aguda voz de niño insatisfecho. Pero se lo pensó mejor apenas vio la cara de su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó en cambio.

-Muy largo de explicar. Avisa a los otros y despídete en nombre de Relena. Los esperamos en el auto. Tienen tres minutos.

-¿Por qué me das dos minutos menos de lo normal?

-Sigue hablando y tendrás serios problemas para dejar descendencia- gruñó Heero. Una buena táctica, porque Duo se fue inmediatamente a cumplir ordenes.

Sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos, Heero condujo a Relena hacia la salida. La chica seguía con la mente en blanco, caminando sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Su estado preocupó a Heero y apresuró el paso. Gracias a Dios, no se toparon con ninguna de las amigas de Relena y toda la gente que se cruzaba en su camino prácticamente huía luego de echarle una mirada a Heero. En menos de treinta segundos ya estaban en la limosina.

Heero se tiró al suelo y revisó debajo del auto en busca de posibles bombas. Al encontrarlo seguro y luego de haber registrado el interior del vehiculo, hizo que Relena subiera en él. Ella seguía muy ocupada viendo la nada.

-¿Relena?- preguntó Heero, chasqueando los dedos delante de sus ojos- ¿puedes oírme?

La chica pareció reaccionar y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Al parecer estaba a punto de llorar y no quería que Heero la viese. Dandole un poco de intimidad y cabreado con ese maldito bastardo que la había hecho llorar, Heero desvio la mirada, justo cuando los demás se subían a la limosina.

-Arranca- gruñó el piloto 01 al chofer- Ahora.

Con un chirrido de neumáticos, el auto se puso en marcha, sin ningún respeto por las normas del tránsito. Los demás se turnaban para mirar a la angustiada Relena y al furioso Heero sin poder evitar la curiosidad en los ojos.

-¿Heero?- preguntó Quatre cautelosamente- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

-Ese bastardo de Caine nos estaba observando- contestó Heero, escupiendo entre dientes el nombre de su enemigo. Sin hacer caso de la cara de sus amigos, continuó- Llamó a Relena y habló lo suficiente para hacernos saber que estaba ahí, o por lo menos que tenía un par de cámaras bien escondidas. Quiero saber qué es lo que falló- su voz decía claramente que tenía muchas ganas de matar a alguien.

Duo, Wufei y Quatre se miraron. Sabían que habían hecho bien su trabajo. Habían escaneado el área completamente antes de poner las medidas de seguridad pertinentes. Aparte de las cámaras propias del hogar de Iyomi, no había nada más.

-Revisamos el lugar- dijo Duo- Completamente, no nos dejamos ni siquiera el jardín de atrás. Si ese sujeto puso una cámara debió haberlo hecho después de que nos fuéramos.

-A no ser de que estuviera allí personalmente- dijo Trowa sin creérselo mucho.

-Es imposible. No entró nadie que no estuviera en la lista de invitados y seguro que Iyomi sabía a quién invitaba a su fiesta- respondió Duo restregándose los ojos.

-Quizás esa mujer lo invitó. Siempre he pensado que hay algo diabólico en ella- sugirió Wufei frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo de la chica.

-Wufei, lo único diabólico en Iyomi es su capacidad de romperte un brazo si quiere.

-¡¿Qué te crees Maxwell?!

-Ya, chicos, cálmense….

-Hemos llegado- se escuchó la inexpresiva voz del chofer.

Heero dejó de lado la discusión de sus compañeros y ayudó a Relena a salir del auto. La chica todavía no parecía estar consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero por lo menos tenía los ojos secos. Parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Atravesaron el camino principal hacia la mansión e incluso antes de que llegaran Miliardo ya había abierto las puertas dobles y los esperaba con aire de maníaco.

-¿Qué pasó? Apenas son la una y con todo lo que reclamó mi hermana, no creo que se haya querido ir una hora antes- solo entonces se fijó en las caras de los guardaespaldas de Relena. Gracias a su largo entrenamiento, los pilotos solo ponían cara de preocupación por tres razones: el universo volvía a estar en peligro, el sujeto a su cargo había sido amenazado o sus salarios se habían retrasado. Como no había ninguna organización ni ninguna niña loca queriendo destruir las colonias y la Tierra y Zechs se había encargado de darles su paga hace una semana, solo quedaba la segunda opción.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó más fríamente. Sin importarle la mirada de Heero, tiró a su hermana y la envolvió en sus brazos- ¿Estás herida?

Relena pareció responder ante la voz de su hermano y negó con la cabeza. Zechs le hizo una señal a Noin, quien observaba la escena calladamente al pie de la escalera. Se acercó y rodeó los hombros de la chica.

-Llévala a su habitación- murmuró Zechs. Luego se volvió a los pilotos- Me gustaría una explicación antes de que tenga que colgar a alguien.

Heero lo puso al día tanto a él como a los demás en solo un par de segundos. No podía apartar la mirada de su novia, a quien Noin conducía por las escaleras.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Zechs, golpeando la pared con el puño- Sabía que algo así pasaría. Sabía que ese bastardo la encontraría si salía de casa. Se acabo. Ella no vuelve a cruzar esas puertas, bajo ningún concepto. Pienso enviarle un mensaje al director Namura para que la dispense de las clases. Tiene buenas notas, no importa que cierre el año unos meses antes.

Relena se detuvo en seco apenas escuchó eso. A su lado, Noin la miró preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien, querida?

-Redoblaremos la seguridad de la casa- continuó Zechs, sin notar la actitud de su hermana. Los pilotos cuadraron los hombros, dispuestos a cumplir con las ordenes de su jefe- Instalaremos un nuevo circuito de cámaras y esta vez las quiero también en su habitación. Quiero barrotes de hierro en las ventanas y balcones. Nadie saldrá ni entrará esta casa sin que yo lo sepa.

Noin se apartó de Relena de golpe, como si se hubiera quemado. Y podría haber sido. La chica estaba roja y le salía vapor de las orejas. El típico pitido de hervidor anunció que la crisis estaba por comenzar.

-¡¡Aahh no!! ¡No harás nada de eso!- gritó la rubia fuera de sí, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los que la rodeaban- ¡Me niego a ser una cautiva en mi propia casa! Si lo que ese maldito asqueroso hijo de su madre quiere es toparse conmigo ¡Pues que lo haga! ¡Así podré romperle su repugnante cuello con mis propias manos! ¡Lo despedazaré! ¡Cortaré su burocrático cuerpo en trocitos, los quemaré y se los arrojaré a los cerdos! ¿Qué se cree, el muy miserable, robándome mi preciada vida normal? ¡¡Aggghhh, lo mataré!!- de repente fijó su desquiciada mirada en Heero, quien se encogió de miedo cuando se acercó a él- ¡Y tú me vas a enseñar cómo!

-…………………………………

-…………………………………

-………………………………...

-¡Oh, por Jesucristo y todos sus apóstoles, ha perdido la razón!- chilló Duo espantado, corriendo en círculos y agitando los brazos.

-Que alguien abofetee al trenzado- murmuró Heero.

Wufei se apuró en cumplir la orden y tumbó a Duo de un solo puñetazo. El pobrecito estaba tan traumado que no se levantó del suelo. Quatre suspiró.

-Dijo que lo abofetearan, no que lo noquearan, Wufei.

-Ah, bueno, como sea. Ya esta calmado ¿no?

-Relena- comenzó Zechs con tono cauteloso- Sé que estás muy alterada por todo esto. Pero estás hablando sin pensar y será mejor que vayas a descansar ahora. Una buena noche de descanso…

-Es lo último que quiero en este momento, hermano-interrumpió Relena- Escúchame bien, no quiero esconderme. Estoy harta de ser una joya valiosa y delicada, que se puede romper con solo respirar demasiado fuerte sobre ella. Quiero poder defenderme. Sí, probablemente voy a necesitar guardaespaldas de todas maneras, pero no quiero ser la pobre damisela en peligro, demasiado pura e inocente como para tener un arma para defenderse. Ya no formo parte del mundo político, aunque los demás no lo vean. Quiero vivir mi vida y si no lo consigo por las buenas, entonces tendré que aprender a patear algunos traseros ¿no te parece?

Un mar de silencio contestó su airado discurso. Si hubiera estado de mejor humor, Relena se habría reído de las caras que pusieron los demás, pero ni siquiera le interesaba sacarles una foto para la posteridad. Y eso que eran unas caras memorables. Impaciente, comenzó a golpear el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

-Este silencio empieza a cansarme. No sean ridículos y denme una respuesta AHORA!!

-¡SI SEÑORA!- exclamaron todos- ¡LO QUE USTED DIGA, SEÑORA!

-

-

-Y así fue como ocurrió- terminó de contar alegremente Relena mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesita. Ella y sus amigas se encontraban en el jardín, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Relena supo que nadie aparte de sus amigas se había enterado de su pronta partida y agradeció eso. Ya eran suficientes explicaciones las que debería dar. Después de una larguísima conversación con su hermano, los pilotos y Noin (que gracias a Dios estaba de su lado), habían llegado a ciertos acuerdos. En primer lugar, ella seguiría con su vida normal como estudiante. Todos, excepto Zechs, pensaron que sería mejor que siguiera con su agenda intacta, pues Caine ya debería conocerla, por lo tanto se sentiría cómodo para actuar. Eso sí, tuvo que ceder ante la presión de dejar el equipo de animadoras, por lo menos de manera temporal.

Pero su gran logro fue, sin dudas, conseguir que la iniciaran en el uso básico de las armas y en la defensa personal. Después de unos aplastantes argumentos, a los chicos no les quedó otra que hacerle caso. Heero se había ofrecido para ayudarla en lo que serían los principios de la defensa personal, mientras que los otros le ofrecerían un arsenal básico de armas pequeñas y de fácil manejo. Ahora solo quedaba esperarlos.

-Esto será digno de verse- comentó Hilde riéndose- ver a los grandes pilotos gundams entrenar a una chica……. no me lo perdería por nada.

-Heero prometió que serían pacientes y no demasiado duros- contestó Relena, también con una sonrisa- no puedo imaginarme a Heero siendo violento conmigo en una pelea. Bueno, ni siquiera me imagino peleando con él.

-Espero que no les moleste que observemos- dijo Mari, un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ni siquiera notarán que estamos aquí. Tendrían que ser increíblemente retorcidos para importarles que miremos en silencio- contestó Iyomi.

Relena se limitó a sonreír. La verdad era que no tenía idea como reaccionarían los chicos al ver que tenían compañía. Seguramente ni a Duo ni a Quatre les importaría, pero a los otros puede que los incomodara un poco. Hasta podría ser que alguno se molestara por considerarlo una especie de circo……

El ruido de la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Sus instructores habían llegado. Animosa, les dirigió una sonrisa que aumentó al ver llegar a su novio. Heero no sonrió, pero su semblante se relajó mientras se inclinaba para rozar sus labios contra su frente en un cariñoso saludo, más de lo que jamás se habría permitido a la luz del día y delante de toda esa gente.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó con su típica voz monótona.

-Totalmente- respondió ella con una sonrisa- Mis amigas se quedarán para observar un poco, espero que no haya problema.

Como imaginó, tanto Duo como Quatre se mostraron encantados de tener más espectadoras. Heero y Trowa no parecían igual de efusivos, pero no dijeron nada. Wufei quizás pensó en quejarse, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Iyomi y decidió que por el momento era más sabio permanecer en silencio.

-Muy bien, ¿con qué empezamos?

-Primero debemos decirte que nada de lo que te enseñemos puede garantizar tu seguridad, por lo que deberemos continuar protegiéndote ¿entendido?- Heero esperó a que Relena asintiera- Basicamente, hemos traído un par de armas con las que podras defenderte. Por favor, no creas que saldrás hoy con una pistola en tu bolso, de ser posible prefiero evitar que tengas ese tipo de cosas- antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, él se inclinó y le susurró al oído- Los accidentes pasan y sería horrible que tuvieras una muerte en tu conciencia, Lena.

Relena lo miró dudosa antes de asentir. Sabía a lo que se refería. Aunque matara en defensa propia, su conciencia no la dejaría tranquila jamás.

-Ya que las señoritas están aquí, no sería mala idea enseñarles un poco a todas- propuso Quatre alegremente- Así ninguna correrá peligro.

Las chicas lo agradecieron tan entusiasmadas que ninguno se atrevió a decirles que no, aunque Wufei murmuró algo parecido a: "deberían pagarnos extra". Iyomi frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-¡Estupendo, que inicie la clase!- exclamó Duo.

-

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Relena escéptica.

-Esto será tu nuevo mejor amigo- respondió Heero, sin hacer caso de su sarcasmo, mostrándole una especie de llavero blanco con flores rosadas de no más de cinco centímetros de largo.

-Sabes que ya no me gusta tanto el rosa.

-Este era el modelo femenino y además..…. No es importante- se interrumpió Heero- Lo importante es lo que hace- Con ágiles movimientos, desplegó una pequeña y afilada navaja y además desprendió la parte superior del llavero, revelando una especie de spray- Llavero, gas pimienta y navaja, todo en uno. Bastante conveniente ¿no?

-Uuuh…. Esto comienza a gustarme.

-

-El equilibrio es muy importante al enfrentarse a un agresor- explicaba Heero mientras las chicas lo escuchaban alineadas- Observen.

Se plantó frente a Duo, quien miraba despistadamente en otra dirección, y con un fuerte empujón en el hombro, lo tumbó.

-¿¿Qué hice??- lloriqueo el trenzado.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Eehh… no

-Muy bien, practiquemos.

Heero se llevó a Relena a un lado para comenzar. La hizo pararse derecha y le recomendó apoyar su peso en la punta de los pies. Luego hizo que pusiera sus manos frente a él. Así lo hizo ella y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Heero había empujado sus manos, desequilibrándola y casi haciéndola caer.

-¡Oye!- se le escapó, pero al ver la mirada de arrepentimiento de Heero, se contuvo- Lo siento, mi culpa. ¿Qué hice mal?

Mientras Heero la corregía, algo parecido sucedía a su alrededor. Duo no había logrado desequilibrar a Hilde, quien se vanagloriaba de su destreza como ex-soldada. Midi tampoco se cayó, pero no abrió la boca, aunque Trowa aprobó su buen equilibrio, haciéndola sonreír. Quatre se disculpaba con Mari, a pesar de que no la había golpeado tan fuerte. Por otro lado, Iyomi le gritaba a Wufei desde el suelo.

-¡Mira si eres bestia! Me tiraste a propósito.

-No seas ridícula mujer, no es culpa mía que tu equilibrio sea un asco.

Desde el suelo, Iyomi golpeó las piernas de Wufei con su pie, haciéndolo caer también.

-Bueno, no es que tú puedas enorgullecerte del tuyo- contestó muy digna, poniéndose de pie.

-

-

-Si tienen suficientemente cerca a su agresor, pueden atacarlo en los puntos vitales- decía Trowa- Son muchos y algunos pueden hasta causar la muerte. Solo necesitan conocer los que causan más daño a un hombre: ojos, nariz, plexo solar, ingle, rotula y pies. Si golpean con fuerza podrán dejarlo herido tiempo suficiente para huir.

Les propusieron que probaran los golpes en ellos mismos, asegurándoles que eran capaces de evitarlos y no lastimarse. Heero estuvo más de diez minutos tratando que Relena lo golpeara en la nariz, pero no consiguió más que negativas.

-¿Cómo piensas aprender si no practicas?

-Practicaré cuando alguien intente robarme, o si Katsumoto intenta algo en la escuela, pero no te golpearé a menos que tenga una buena razón.

-Relena- la voz de Heero bajo de tono, volviéndose ruda y enfadada- eres una cría mimada a la que todos debemos obedecer ¿no? Querías clases, tuviste clases y aún así no es suficiente para la señorita, oh no, además tiene que poner condiciones ridículas que nos hacen perder el tiempo y…..

No pudo continuar. Tal como esperaba, la palma de Relena se estrelló contra su cara. Con sus reflejos expertos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, absorbiendo el golpe y sin recibir daño alguno. Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, esta se hallaba roja tanto de furia como de vergüenza por haberlo golpeado.

-Oh, Heero, lo siento, lo siento….

-No lo hagas. Estuvo bien, aunque debes inclinar más la palma.

-¿Qué……? ¡Heero! ¡No vuelvas a bromear con eso!

Un grito ahogado interrumpió su regaño. Al voltearse, encontraron a Wufei tendido en el suelo con las manos en sus partes nobles xD. Frente a él, Iyomi se excusaba ante la perpleja mirada de los demás.

-El me tiró al suelo, ahora yo le doy un rodillazo que supuestamente debió esquivar. Es justo.

Sin palabras, observaban como el chino gemia de dolor en el suelo.

-Lo dejo sin Día del Padre O.o- comentó Duo.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy- propuso Quatre tratando de calmar los ánimos y acercándose a Wufei para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Midi le hizo un gesto a Iyomi para alejarla de ahí antes de que el fuego se avivara. Las demás le agradecieron a los pilotos las clases y las siguieron, tratando de aparentar que no había sucedido nada.

-¿No crees que te excediste un poco?- le preguntó Mari a la pelinegra en tono de reproche. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Vamos Iyomi, que de esta no te escapas- advirtió Hilde, chasqueando los dedos para llamar su atención- Lamento decirlo, pero tendrás que pedirle disculpas a Wufei.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó ella aún enfadada- Él me tiró al suelo primero.

-Y luego tú lo tiraste. Ya estaban a mano, el rodillazo estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo correcto es que te disculpes- contestó Relena serenamente, pero con un toque de autoridad

Iyomi gruñó, molesta más que nada porque sabía que tenían razón. ¡Pero es que ese sujeto la hacía hervir de rabia! Era serio, gruñón y para rematar, machista. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Orgullosa como era, pedirle perdón a un tipo como él era como una traición a sus principios.

Estaba a punto de alegar eso cuando a sus cuatro amigas las rodeó un aura negra-azulada y le dirigieron una fría mirada.

-Iyomiiii………… - dijeron al mismo tiempo en un tono que le puso la piel de gallina- Si no vas a disculparte, te arrastraremos y te encerraremos en una habitación con Wufei tanto tiempo que entonces vas a desear habernos hecho caso.

-Aaggh…. ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero por lo menos déjenme humillarme sola y saquen a los otros de la escena- gruñó.

-¡Por supuesto!- El aura desapareció y todas sonrieron, tan encantadoras como siempre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Relena ya se había cogido del brazo de Heero.

-¿Vamos por un refresco, cariño?- preguntó con voz tierna.

-¿Qué estás planeando?- contestó Heero, sin dejarse engañar por los añuñucos de su novia.

-Iyomi quiere disculparse con Wufei y no lo hará a menos que todos ustedes salgan de aquí- susurró la rubia, la voz tierna olvidada- Así que ayudame a sacar a los demás.

Heero estuvo a punto de emitir su opinión acerca de dejar solos a dos personas que claramente se odiaban a muerte, pero la mirada de Relena le dejó claro que su opinión no tendría valor alguno, así que se limitó a rodear sus hombros con el brazo.

-Oye Duo- cuando el trenzado se le acercó le habló en voz baja- Dile a Quatre y a Trowa que tienen que desalojar el lugar y que de preferencia saquen a todas las chicas, excepto a Iyomi, ¿entendido?

-Por todo el gundamiun- susurró Duo- Heero Yuy haciendo de Cupido para Wufei e Iyomi…. Ahora sí que lo he visto todo!!

Tras ver la mirada de Heero y la risa de Relena, Duo decidió que su pellejo estaría más seguro si se alejaba de ahí. Sigilosamente, se acercó a Quatre y a Trowa para contarles el plan. Al igual que Duo, se sorprendieron de que Heero se interesara en la vida amorosa de Wufei, pero prefirieron no hacer comentarios y se limitaron a sacar a Mari, Hilde y a Midi, quienes parecieron comprender inmediatamente el mensaje. Antes de que Wufei se diera cuenta, estaba solo en el jardín con la odiosa mujer.

-"Aah, maldita sea…"

-"Bien, cortemos por lo sano y salgamos rápido de esto…."- pensó Iyomi mientras se acercaba al chino.

-Oh, hola, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo? ¿Quieres volver a patearme tal vez?

-"Sí, me encantaría…. No, no, eso no…. Concéntrate, Iyomi, concéntrate."

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí paralizada? Por favor, avísame, para ponerme cómodo.

-"Dios, como odio a este hombre"

-No… mira, esto es un poco incómodo para mí…- comenzó la chica a regañadientes- Solo quiero decir que….- tomó aire- Lamentomuchohabertegolpeado- se dio vuelta y trató de retirarse- Que tengas una buena vida.

-¡Wow, wow, alto ahí!- exclamó Wufei agarrándola del brazo- no entendí absolutamente nada, repítelo.

-¡Sí que me entendiste!

-¡Claro que lo hice, pero desde que te conocí has tratado de romperme un brazo, me has abofeteado, arrojado cosas, tirado al suelo y me pateaste en…. Ya sabes donde!!!- exclamó furioso- ¡Me merezco una disculpa más decente que esa!

-¡Está bien, está bien: lo siento!- gritó ella de vuelta- ¿Contento?

-¡Bastante!

-¡Pues me alegro!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡¡Bien!!

-¡¡¡¡Bien!!!!

Se dieron la espalda y se alejaron echando humo por las orejas. Dentro de la casa, espiando tras la cortina, el resto del grupo miraba la escena, estupefacción en la cara de los chicos y satisfacción en la de las chicas.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué sonríen?- murmuró Duo- Esos dos por poco no se arrojaron los maceteros.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo: "el principio de una gran amistad"- respondió Hilde sonriendo mientras sus amigas asentían.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Heero, esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué? ¡No porque salga con una de ellas significa que entienda todo lo que dicen!

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U—

¡¡Chan!! Por fiiin, otro cap. terminado. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que recibo feliz cualquier comentario, critica, halago y blablablá…..

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me desearon suerte en la maldita PSU ¬¬, sus reviews me dieron mucho ánimo y les alegrara saber que me fue bastante bien xD tan bien que entre a lo que quería y me estoy quedando si vida =D! Pero no se preocupen, de alguna parte sacare tiempo para continuar esta loca historia.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
